A Second Chance
by BeautifulDisasterAJ
Summary: Eric and Sookie get a second chance. Part 3, takes place after "Dead Parenting" and "Dead and Dating"
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of these characters. Charlaine Harris does. Please don't sue!

Before you read this, you should read Dead and Dating, and the sequel Dead Parenting if you haven't already. If not, this will be confusing to you.

I hope everyone likes the new direction of the story. I'm sorry to those who don't!

Also, if you need any inspiration listen to "Love Song Requiem" by Trading Yesterday. I listened to it pretty much on loop while I wrote this. "Love Song Requiem" was playing during the love scene.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The drive to Shreveport felt like forever. I found my turn off and started up a winding road. The same road Eric took me up when we laid under the stars. My dream had been so vivid that I just had to see if it was real. Even though I had never been there, I knew it existed, I needed it to. When I got up there I did my drive by feel. Eric had made me close my eyes when I dreamed it. I guessed the distance. When I saw a small parking lot with a red corvette, I knew I'd found it.

I parked my car next to Eric's, I just knew he'd be here. I jumped out of my car and ran down to the field, I could see him standing at the edge, his hair blowing with the cool evening breeze. I realized that I was still in my nightgown, the ends were blowing against me, matching the rippling of Eric's hair.

He looked so beautiful there, the moonlight spilling over him, just like it had that night in my dream. His skin gave off a soft white glow. I ached to reach out and touch him.

"Eric?" He spun around to face me, his eyes were red with tears. I lost my control at that point, I had to touch him, I had to connect with him again. I took off, barefoot through the field, running towards him like he had once run barefoot towards my home. Eric held his arms open for me, I threw my arms around his neck and jumped on him, my legs wrapping around his waist. I clung to him as if my life depended on him never letting me go. He wrapped his strong arms around my back and nuzzled his head into my hair.

"How did you know?"

"In my dream, you brought me here."

"You've never been here before?"

"Only in the dream."

"Then how.."

"I don't know, I just knew it was too real for me to have imagined it completely." His arms gripped me tighter. I'm not sure what I would have done if this place hadn't been real. My heart felt like the pieces were gathering back together. I felt safe in Eric's arms. However, there was something I needed to know.

"Eric, did you tell Pam that you love me?"

"Yes."

"Why can't you tell me?" I tilted my head up to his. I was desperate to see the love I knew in my dreams. I wasn't disappointed.

"I love you Sookie. I don't know what that means for us, but I do love you."

"I love you too Eric."

I held on to him tighter, I didn't want to let go. I just couldn't.

"Pinch me." Eric laughed and gently pinched my arm.

"Why did you want me to do that?"

"To make sure I'm not dreaming again."

Eric laughed a little and then moved to sit on the grass, he kept me cradled in his arms as he sat down. I curled up against him just like I had in my dream. My back was against his chest and his arms were around me.

"Were we happy Sookie?"

"You wouldn't believe how happy we were."

"No, I believe it. I believe every word of it." He clasped my hands in his and brought them up to rest over my heart. I felt him slowly rocking me back and forth.

"Eric, do you think we could ever be that happy?"

"I already am."

I let out a soft sigh and leaned back into his embrace. I felt the tears drip down my cheek when I thought about our daughter. Would I ever know her? I know it was just a dream, but it felt so real. Eric lifted his hands to brush my tears away.

"Where do we go from here?"

"We date."

"Really, you want to date me? Like picking me up from my house and taking me to dinner?"

"I want to be the man I was in your dreams. I don't know if I could ever really be him, but I'll try. I want to be perfect for you lover." I leaned my head all the way back so I was looking up at his chin. I planted tiny kisses along the underside of his jaw.

"We have to make this work. What we had was so beautiful. I wish I could show you."

Eric laid back and shifted me off his lap so I was laying next to him in the grass. He reached down to hold my hand and didn't say a word. We laid there in silence for a while. He held my hand tightly and brushed the back of my hand with his thumb.

I felt Eric roll on his side and slip his arm around my waist. I moved closer to him and tucked my head under his chin. His hand wandered up from my waist and up to my face, his thumb brushing over my cheek like it had been doing to my hand earlier. I felt him brush the tears I had been crying away. I laid there, staring out at the stars, letting him comfort me. I realized that dream Eric, amnesiac Eric, and the real Eric, were all the same person.

This beautiful man was as complex as I was. He could be absolutely infuriating, manipulative, conniving, cunning, and ruthless. He wouldn't apologize for it either. He was full of pride and power, he liked politics too much, and he loved battle even more. But tonight I was getting a glimpse into part of him that no one ever sees. He was soft, sweet, tender, and caring. He loved me, and he believed in all that our relationship could become. He was mine, and I was his.

"Sookie, you've changed me. I will never be the same again."

"I'm sorry."

"It isn't a bad thing."

"Eric?"

"Yes?"

"You changed me too. I never thought I'd be the same after what Bill did to me. You helped me heal the pain, when I'm with you I forget that anything bad ever happened to me." I rolled on my side and moved up so I was face to face with him. "I forget about the witch wars, Rhodes, and what happened in Jackson. I forget all of it." I laid my hand on his cheek and moved my face closer to his. My lips were against his, I whispered into his mouth. "You make me feel loved, safe, and cherished." I softly pressed my lips to his and held his face in my hands. His arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me against him. My hands slid around and plunged into his hair, holding his head against my lips. I wanted him to feel my love.

I parted his lips with my tongue, he was being gentle, like he was afraid to break me. I pulled away for a second and bit down on my own lower lip, before pressing my mouth against his again. He flicked his tongue out to brush over my lip and let out a soft sigh when he tasted my blood. I felt him bite his own tongue and offer it to me. The taste of our blood mingling together was heavenly. Surprisingly, I could taste the difference, mine was sweet, while his had a bit more bitterness to it.

I lifted my leg up over his hip and pressed as close to him as I could. He pulled back for a second and stopped to stare at me. He brought his hand up to brush against my face, he touched it like he was memorizing every part of me. I took my hand out of his hair and brushed away a tear of blood that was running down his cheek. I captured it on my thumb and brought it to my lips, I flicked my tongue out over my thumb and offered him a small smile. What we were sharing was beautiful. I had been a fool to think that my real Eric couldn't ever be like my dream Eric. He was better, because he was real. I knew I wouldn't wake up tomorrow to find he had just been a dream. He was beautifully flawed, I knew nothing would ever be easy for us, but we'd handle it together.

"Sookie, let me take you home."

"Bon Temps?"

"No, my home. Leave your car, I'll get it back to my place by morning."

He stood first and helped me to my feet, before sweeping me off them to carry me to his corvette. I climbed in and buckled up, he reached over and took my hand, placing it palm down on the stick shift. He laid his hand on top of mine and stayed like that the whole way back to his home.

~*~

Part of me had hoped that his home would be identical to the one in my dream, but it wasn't. It was a charming brick home. The outside had a beautifully landscaped lawn and a huge wrap around porch. He lifted me and slowly carried me into his home. It was nothing like in my dream. It was even better, all of the walls were painted a warm beige color. The furniture looked comfortable and inviting, and he had a large fireplace in his living room. His kitchen looked rather large for a vamp kitchen. There was a small dinette set in the kitchen, but around the corner was a large formal dining room.

He carried me up a set of steps, I looked around and saw a few small bedrooms and a bathroom. He turned down the hallway and opened what appeared to be a closet door, when he opened it I saw more stairs. We went inside and Eric locked it with a keypad. He carried me upstairs and into the most amazing room I'd ever been in. There was a very large sofa and t.v. in the center. In one corner were a few filing cabinets and a computer desk. In the other corner was a small kitchen with a small table. On the other side of the room there was a doorway, Eric carried me into the doorway. It was his bedroom, he had a large king sized bed with a soft red comforter. It perfectly matched the red in the rest of the room. Off to the side I could see a large bathroom.

Eric stood me up in front of his bed. He stood in front of me then sunk to his knees. He wrapped his arms around my waist and laid his head against my stomach.

"You were more or less in a coma for two days. I thought you were gone."

I reached my hands out and ran my fingers over his cheek. He pulled back a little and took my hands in his, lifting my palms towards his lips, he pressed his mouth against them. I watched as he pulled himself to his feet and gripped the bottom of my nightgown. I lifted my arms as he slid it up over my head, then he bent down and slid my underwear off of me. He reached out and clutched my naked body to him. With one hand behind my head, and the other cupping my bottom, he picked me up and laid me on his bed. He pulled down his thick covers and slid me under them. I laid there and watched him strip off his jeans and t-shirt. He peeled off his boxers and climbed under the covers with me.

Once he was under the covers he pulled me back to him. We laid on our sides, facing each other. I slid my leg up over his hip and pressed my mouth to his. I reached down and took a hold of his length, he was moaning softly into my mouth. I positioned him at my opening then reached around to grab his bottom, gently pushing him into me. I cried out as he entered me, but he reached his hand up and held the back of my head to him. My lips didn't leave his, our kiss grew more and more passionate. He nipped my tongue so a little bit of blood came out, then he nipped his own. Our blood once again mingled as he pushed in and out of me. I softly raked my nails over his back, an act which made him buck a little harder against me. I felt my climax building, the intensity was too much. I felt him stiffen inside me. I arched my neck to him, offering him a bite. He looked into my eyes, searching for my permission, I nodded and leaned down to my neck, placing a soft kiss on the side, then with one last pump into me, he bit. We both came at the same time. I was panting and crying his name, he was suckling my neck, tasting my blood once again. He pulled himself off my neck and licked my wounds.

"Sookie, your amazing."

"Your not so bad yourself." Eric let out a soft laugh. He pulled out of me then laid on his back, pulling me next to him. I laid my head on his chest and drew little patterns on his stomach with my pinky finger.

"What is this place Eric?"

"Downstairs is my normal house. Up here is my safe place. There are no windows. Once you come in, you can lock the door from the inside and no one can get up here. You will notice that there is everything you need up here."

"It's a very elaborate hidey-hole."

"I want it to be our hidey-hole. I want you to feel safe here. I'm not saying I want to force you to move in with me. I just want to give you a key to the house, and the passcodes, that way if you are ever in trouble you can come here."

"Can't I just stay and hide away from the world with you?"

"I'd love nothing more."

I shifted so that I was sitting up. I looked down and brushed a few pieces of hair from his face.

"I'm scared, I'm worried that one day the FotS will get me." Eric sat up against the headboard and pulled me next to him.

"I will keep you safe, if you would just let me."

"Eric?"

"Hmm?"

"Please keep me safe?"

"Forever."

--------------------------

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any of these characters. Charlaine Harris does. Please don't sue!

A/N: Thanks for sticking with me through the first chapter and thank you for all the reviews. Just a word of warning, there is some pretty explicit Eric/Sookie nookie in this chapter. It doesn't have much to do with the plot, but it was begging to be written. There is a big plot, and this is just the build up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning came all too soon. Eric and I had stayed awake most of the night, making love and talking about my dream, and what it meant for us. I was deliciously sore and wasn't sure if I was going to be able to walk straight. A small clock on the night stand in Eric's room read 11am. I had all day before Eric was awake, but I couldn't see leaving our little love nest. Eric had given me the passcode and a house key so I was free to leave if I had to.

I stared around his bedroom. The walls were pretty bare and painted a deep shade of crimson. His bed sheets were just a shade lighter. All of the furniture was dark cherry wood. Eric definitely had a thing for red. I nuzzled down under the sheets again, determined to sleep until Eric woke up.

By noon I had figured out I wasn't going to get to sleep. I slid on leg off the edge of his bed and then the other. My hips were a little sore from last nights escapades, but I wasn't going to complain. I headed towards the bathroom that I didn't get to see last night.

It was stunning in there. Sinful, would be the word I'd use to describe it. In the center sat a large whirlpool tub. It was square shaped and had marble steps leading up to it. Along the back wall was a shower big enough for 5 people. I was surprised to find a toilet, since vamps didn't need them, I couldn't see Eric putting one in his safe place. I ran my fingers over the cool marble of the double sink. This place was my version of heaven. I wanted to shower, but I decided against it, I knew Eric would want to bathe me, and I wasn't going to deny him.

Last night had been amazing. We connected on a level that I had previously experienced only in my dreams. After making love multiple times, Eric had given me all the passcodes to the keypads, the password to his computer, and the key to his house.

I needed to call Sam to let him know where I was. I just wasn't ready for this to be over yet. I had only been half joking when I asked Eric if we could hide from the world up here. I didn't want to face my real life. The FotS was after me, and apparently they weren't only trying to kidnap me, they wanted me dead.

I wandered over to Eric's computer and plopped down in the chair. I decided to at least e-mail Amelia, that way she would know what was going on. I turned his computer on and entered his password when I was prompted. I laughed a little when I saw his desktop picture. It was a picture of me at Fangtasia. I didn't even know who had taken it and when. But the thought was sweet anyway. I went about e-mailing Amelia and letting her know I was okay. Once I had done that I was feeling a little better and decided to call Sam. I turned off Eric's computer and reached over to the phone sitting on his desk. I had memorized Sam's number a long time ago. I punched the numbers and waited for him to answer.

"Hello?" He sounded confused by the number.

"Sam, it's me."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm with Eric."

"You were out for two days." He sounded run down and worried sick.

"I'm sorry I worried you."

"Eric was worse than I was, he'd just pace and pace. He was convinced you weren't going to make it."

"He filled me in. Thanks for watching me during the day."

"Never a problem. Look, I have a temporary waitress, we didn't know how long you were going to be out. Why don't you take some time, come back when you are ready."

"Are you sure?"

"You need to rest and figure out what's going on. I'm sure you'll be at Fangtasia helping Eric. Just keep me informed, that's all I ask."

"Thanks Sam. You're an amazing friend."

"Your welcome, just get better."

"I promise. Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and stared at it for a minute. I realized that Sam didn't say anything bad about Eric. That was certainly unusual. Sam hated me spending time with vampires, especially powerful ones. Sam must have been too worried about me to bother with a lecture. I was grateful for that, I don't think I could have handled it. I sighed and pushed myself up from the desk. I should at least try to find something to eat. I hoped Eric had something in the kitchen, something that I could eat. I opened up the fridge and found a plastic container with a salad in it, and a bottle of coke in the back. I couldn't help but smile. Eric must have went out last night and got me something. I pulled out the food and drink. I found the utensils on my first try. Gathering everything up I went to sit at the little dinette. In the center was a small bouquet of daisies in a vase. They hadn't been here last night, he must have really wanted me to wake up happy. Under the vase was a small note. It was written on ivory stationary.

_Lover,_

_I know you will rise before me. I hope you find everything to your liking. There is something for you to eat in the refrigerator. I will beg for you to stay here today so I may rise to see your beautiful face. We'll talk more tonight, and if you are feeling up to it, we will make an appearance at Fangtasia. Don't worry about clothing, dear one, Pam brought over some of your things late last night. They are in the downstairs living room._

_I love you,_

_E_

I read the note over again, my heart still fluttered at the words. I forced myself to eat the salad, I knew I'd need some form of energy for tonight. I didn't know if Eric wanted me to work at Fangtasia tonight, or just be his date. I finished eating and cleaned up my mess. I walked into the living room area, figuring I'd find something on t.v. to watch. As soon as I sat down I noticed something on the coffee table, it was a DVD, Gone with the Wind. Eric knew I loved this movie. It took me a while to figure out how to work his DVD player but when I finally did, I sunk into his sofa and got swept away.

~*~

I woke up in Eric's arms. He was sitting on the sofa with me cradled in his arms, he was staring right at me. His lips curved into a delicious smile when he saw my eyes flutter open. He leaned forward and brushed his lips across my eyelids.

"Lover, I could get used to this. Waking up to find you sleeping here was a treat."

"I'm sorry, I must have fell asleep, I wanted you to wake with me next to you."

"Don't apologize, we have forever."

I smiled and nuzzled my head against his massive chest. He made me feel so small and so safe. He stood, never taking me from his arms, and took me back to his bedroom.

"Stay here, I'll be back." He kissed my cheek and sat me on his bed. Before I could blink he was zipping downstairs and coming back up with a large suitcase.

"Pam brought your clothes. This is my suitcase I just figured you'd need one, considering Rhodes."

"Thank you."

He lifted the large suitcase up on to the bed next to me so I could look through it. Pam had been kind. She packed mostly jeans and tops. There were a few of my dresses and a few things that looked like they may be hers. I assumed that they were my Fangtasia outfits. I lifted one particularly sinful black piece up and showed Eric. It was a knee length dress, but it looked like it would be skin tight. Most of it was see-through, the only parts that weren't see-through, just barely covered my assets.

"Fangtasia?"

Eric snorted at my question and eyed the piece appreciatively.

"I would not let you leave the bedroom in that. You will be going to Fangtasia as my date, not my waitress, and certainly not my whore." He smirked a little. "Although if you wanted to wear that in the bedroom, I would have no problem with that."

I couldn't help but laugh at him. I knew I should be offended by his use of the word whore, but I couldn't be. He was just being crude, and I was used to that. It was nice to feel normal. I fished through the rest of my clothes and found a plain black dress to wear. It was revealing without being out right slutty. It had spaghetti straps, a sweetheart neckline, and it was fitted down to the skirt, which floated out a bit. I held it up to Eric for his approval. He smiled and nodded. I knew he was thinking of all the ways he could get it off of me later.

I gave him what I hoped was a sexy smile and stood up. I grabbed his hand and tugged him towards the shower.

"Help me get clean?"

"My pleasure." The word pleasure gave me chills. His voice was dripping with sex. He followed me into the bathroom and immediately went for the tub. He turned water on, then turned to face me, watching me slide my nightgown over my head. Once it was over my head I saw him coming closer to me. He looked like a predator stalking it's prey. His hands reached out for my hips and ripped the underwear off of me. I let my hands wander down his chest, my fingers tickling the blond hair that made it's way down under his boxers. I took my fingernail and lightly scraped the skin above his boxers. I leaned forward and kissed his throat as I shoved his boxers to the ground. I felt him kick them off before picking me up and slowly sliding me into the warm water of the tub. He reached around to the side and pressed a button, the jets came on full force. I watched as he ascended the steps into the tub and climbed in.

He hadn't even been sitting for a second when he reached over and yanked me onto his lap. He pressed his lips against mine and roughly pushed his tongue into my mouth. I let out a soft moan and sucked on his tongue a little bit. I felt his length pressed hard against my thigh. I needed him now, I felt desire unlike I had ever known burning in my abdomen. I didn't want him to be gentle. I wanted all of him, and I wanted it hard. I knew all I had to do was whisper two words into his ear and he'd ravish me like I wanted him to. I pulled my lips away from his and leaned over to his ear. I took his earlobe into my mouth and bit it a little before whispering in my sexiest voice. "Fuck me."

He was shocked by my language but turned on, I knew that the second his erection throbbed against my thigh. He pulled my hair into his hands and leaned my head back so he could see me.

"Be careful what you wish for." He grabbed me by my bottom and stood me up. I thought he was going to take me from behind, but he remained sitting, pulling me closer to his face. When I was standing directly over him he slid two long fingers inside me. I gasped and my knees almost gave out. He wrapped one arm around me to keep me standing. My hands slid down and found his hair, I gently tugged his face towards my aching mound. I heard him snicker, but he gave me what I was asking for. He drew his rough tongue over my nub and I almost came undone. He took his fingers out of me and began rubbing my nub with two fingers, his tongue started sliding in and out of me like his fingers had been. I was crazy with lust. I knew I was screaming so loud that people a mile away could hear me. He wouldn't let up, I cried and begged for release. I felt my muscles tightening as he slid his fingers back into me. He took my nub between his teeth and gave it a long suck. That was it, I was done for. My hips jerked against his face, I tried to push him away but he licked and sucked me through my climax. I thought I was going to faint.

When I finally stopped shaking he pulled me back into the water. I crawled up to his lap and pulled his lower lip into my mouth. I could taste myself all over him. I slid my hands into the water and gripped onto his length. I slowly twisted my hands up and down on it. I pulled my lips down his chin and then to his neck, I nibbled a little at his soft cool skin. I knew Eric would insist on healing me after this round of sex, so I took it upon myself to start early. With my hands twisting up and down on his erection, I pressed my lips against his neck, then bit. I felt him jerk in my hands and toss his head back as I sucked from him. I felt him getting closer to his release. I sucked a little harder one last time, then pulled my lips away, licking the little wounds I left.

Before I could even bother to smirk at him, like I wanted to. He had turned me around and pushed me against the edge of the tub. I felt his hand slip down and search for something. He grabbed my hips and placed me right in front of one of the jets. I groaned as the water pressure hit my nub, I almost came out of my skin. Eric crawled behind me, and with no warning he shoved himself into me. I screamed out once he was buried in me. He wasn't going to be easy on me, he was giving me exactly what I asked for. He gripped on to my hip with one hand, digging his fingers into the soft flesh. His other hand made it's way up to my hair and pulled, yanking my head back to him. He kept up his pace, sliding in and out of me in a frenzy. He leaned to my neck, pulling my hair a bit, and then clamped down on my neck. I felt his fangs puncture me and I lost it. I was screaming and crying his name, I felt him stiffen and then jerk inside me. I knew he had come too. He finished suckling my neck and then pulled away. He licked my neck softly and then pulled me back into the water with him.

I laid sat on his lap, face to face with him. I could barely breath, I was trembling and shaking. He rubbed my back to try to calm me. I watched him bite his finger and make a move for my neck. I gently slapped his hand away.

"Leave them."

"You sure?"

"Very."

I slumped down against his chest and tried to slow down my breathing.

"I didn't hurt you did I"

"No, it was amazing."

"I didn't know you liked it like that."

"Me either."

His arms slid around me and held me close to him. His fingers trailed up my back and into my hair, gently massaging my scalp. I let out a sigh of contentment and closed my eyes.

"Lover, you can't fall asleep, we have to make it to Fangtasia at some point tonight."

"I guess you better help me actually get clean then." I slid off of Eric's lap and stood up, my legs were still extremely wobbly. He lifted himself out of the water and helped me out of the tub.

~*~

After another round of sex in the shower, we finally got clean. I was standing in his bedroom, wearing the black dress that Pam had brought me as well as a cute pair of black flats. Eric was looking amazing, as usual. He was wearing a pair of jeans that really showed off my favorite part of him, and a black fitted t-shirt. I had to fight the urge to jump him again. He wandered off into the other room to do computer stuff while I fixed my hair. I blow dried it, then curled it, before pulling it up off my neck. I gazed in the mirror at the fang marks on my neck, prominently displayed for all to see.

Weeks ago I would have hidden them under a scarf, or have worn a collared shirt. But Eric was showing me what it really meant to be his, and to be loved. I wasn't ashamed to let everyone know that we were together. I knew Eric would be surprised, he'd never ask me to display fang marks. He knew I wasn't a fangbanger, but I knew part of him would be happy at my open display of being his.

I walked out into the loft area. Eric swiveled in his chair to look at me. I saw his eyes widen as he took me in. He started at my feet and let his eyes wander up until he saw the fang marks.

"You don't.."

"Shh." I put my finger against my lips to shush him.

"I want to. I want everyone to know that I am yours." A playful smirk came across his face before he stood out of the chair and came to grab me up in his arms.

"You are mine. It took you long enough to admit it." I laughed and swatted his arm. Then he added, "And Sookie, I am yours."

~*~

The ride to Fangtasia was pretty uneventful. Pulling up to the bar was some how comforting. I felt like I had been existing somewhere between my dream, and reality. But being here was familiar, of course that came with it's own set of problems. Eric and I had barely stepped into the bar when I was pounded with thoughts.

_Oh, She's back._

_Guess she isn't such a prude now, look at those bite marks._

_That whore, he should be mine, I thought someone said she was dead._

I gripped Eric's hand tighter and he turned to face me.

"Problem my lover?"

"Nope, just glad to be back in the presence of my fan club." I tried to laugh but I was a little nervous from all the hate going around. Eric looked around the room, his very presence commanded attention, but when he was angry, his presence could command fear. I felt him tugging me up to the large chair he normally sat in. I thought he was going to sit down and be done with it, but I should have known better. The room quieted as he stood before them.

"Everyone in this room shall hear me say this. Sookie is mine, I am hers. Any bad things that are said, done, or thought about her, will be considered a remark against me. I expect everyone to treat her with the same respect that you all have extended towards me." He paused and looked at some of the female fangbangers. "Thank you all for coming, please enjoy the rest of your night."

Without so much as a word to me he sat down and pulled me onto his lap.

"What was that?"

"That was me making sure that you are not tormented while you are here."

"You might as well have painted a target on my back. What if the FotS has spies here, if they had any doubt about us before, now they know."

"Sookie, they've tried to kill you, I think they know."

"Point taken. So, what I am doing here?"

"Other than making me very happy, just listen, see if you can hear anything."

I nodded and laid my head against his chest. Once I was calm, I was able to listen to the room. Most people were thinking about dark and painful sex. I winced when I heard some of the nastier thoughts. While Eric and I had certainly enjoyed rough sex earlier, we never inflicted pain on each other. After a while we stood up to mingle with other vampires. This was just for show, I needed to move around to hear more people. I wasn't getting anything, if there were anyone here from the FotS, they weren't projecting at all. Eric looked down at me and I just shook my head no. He finished chatting to a vamp and his human date, then escorted me into this office. When we got back there he seated me in his desk chair and he sat up on his desk.

"Nothing?"

"Not a thing. Maybe it would help if you explained to me what's been happening."

"Our waitresses are going missing, and when they turn up, they've been staked in the heart."

"But your waitresses are human fangbangers, why stake them?"

"I think it's a message that we are next." I shuddered and wrapped my arms around myself, rubbing them against my arms. I wasn't cold, but I was getting the chills thinking about the person that beat me.

"If the person who attacked me was from FotS, why didn't he stake me? I mean obviously he could have, I was beaten bad enough to black out for two days. And Pam said she found me laying there."

"I think you were a personal message to me."

"They wanted you so distracted by me, that you didn't have time to chase them down." I looked up at him and sighed. "And they are getting exactly what they wanted. You've been so distracted with me, that this is the first time you are getting to Fangtasia in days."

"Sookie, you will not blame yourself."

"I think maybe I should go back to Bon Temps and let you sort this out."

"No."

"Eric, you know who is behind this, and now you know why. You don't need me." Eric pushed himself off the desk and was kneeling in front of me in the bat of an eye.

"Don't you ever, think that I don't need you. I need you more than I thought was possible." His hand lightly stroked my cheek and his voice softened. "Please don't leave. I can't stomach the thought of you being in Bon Temps without me. Stay with me for a little while." I looked into his eyes, he was genuinely worried about me. I could see it written all over his face.

"Okay, but you have to promise me that you will not be distracted by me, we are going to figure out what's going on, and take care of the problem."

"Fine, but I want you to promise that you won't needlessly throw yourself in harms way, if we can help it." Eric stood up again and looked down to me.

"Agreed." I stood and wrapped my arms around Eric's neck, pulling him in for a soft, slow kiss. It was the kind of kiss that made my toes curl and my heart thump in my chest. His arms slid around my waist but stopped there, neither of us were interested in taking it any further, it was just a simple 'I love you' kiss.

I was completely lost in his sensitive touch, when I heard someone snicker from the doorway. I turned to face Pam.

"Well, I'm glad my talk meant something to you Sookie." I knew I had to be ten shades of red, I was embarrassed and I felt my cheeks getting warmer.

"Pam, is there something you require of us?" Eric looked a little angry to be interrupted. Pam had the common sense to bow and show her subservience.

"Master, William Compton is here to see you. I thought it unwise to send him back here." I was amazed, I would have figured that Pam would send him back here, just to stir things up. "I'd be happy to escort Sookie to the bar while you talk."

Eric glanced over at me, I knew this was going to be a test. Did I really love him enough to let my ex-love, my first love, see his fang marks on me. I tossed the idea in my head for a bit, but I did love Eric, and I was his, I had nothing to be ashamed of.

"I'd prefer to stay here Pam." Eric tried not to smile but I could see the corner of his lips twitching. Pam looked shocked but then bowed and excused herself from the room to go get Bill.

"You are ready to admit this to Compton."

"I love you Eric, I will not hide from the truth. Besides, I have to do it sometime." He leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on my nose.

"You're amazing."

I stepped away from Eric and made myself comfortable on the sofa. I knew if Bill was coming to see Eric that it meant business, so I had to get out of the way. Eric smiled at my motion, he was proud that I was learning when to put myself into things, and when not to. I could feel his approval through our bond.

Just as I was curling my legs up on the sofa, Bill came in. I had to admit, he was looking nice. He had on khakis and a blue button down shirt. He was so very Dillard's. He nodded to me, I knew he saw my fang marks because his eye's widened. But he was in professional mode, he took a seat in the chair across from Eric.

"Compton, what brings you here this evening?"

"First off, I wanted to check on Sookie and see how she was doing. I see that she is doing well." He nodded to me as politely as he could. I knew he wasn't done so I didn't say anything, I just offered him a smile. "Second, there has been another staking. Someone has killed my.." He glanced at me and winced, looking back to Eric. "my dinner from last night." Now I understood the wince, he was worried about my reaction, I just smiled at him. I expected it to hurt, but it didn't. Maybe my heart had finally healed the part that was still bleeding for him.

"Did anyone see you with her?"

"I met her here." Bill was staring holes into the floor and Eric was looking worried.

"There's a spy here somewhere. We need to find this person, and fast. If not I'll have to close Fangtasia."

I let out a soft gasp, it was the first sound I had made since Bill came in. Both vampires looked at me, Bill was looking at me with something between pity, sorrow, and love. Eric was looking at me with pure unbridled love and lust.

"I'm going to go make a phone call. Compton, stay here and keep an eye on Sookie." He didn't have to leave the room, I knew he was just giving me time to talk to Bill.

"So, I see you and Eric are getting along."

"Yes we are. Thank you for checking in on me."

"No problem. Pam told me about the dream." Damn Pam, I knew she'd stir things up somehow.

"Yes, it was quite vivid."

"Sookie, do you love him?" I looked into his eyes, I could see how sad he was. I didn't want to hurt him, but he had to know the truth.

"Yes, I do love him."

"I knew you would, the second I brought you here. There is something about you both, you both are very much alike." He came over and sat next to me on the sofa. "I want you to be happy Sookie, and I hope he makes you happy. But should he ever not make you happy, please know that I still love you and always will." I wiped a tear from my eye and hugged him. In my dreams this went much worse, I was so glad that Bill wasn't going to go running from me.

"Can we still be friends?" I wiped a tear from my eye as I asked.

"Of course." I held onto his hand for a second than released it.

"Thank you for taking this so well, I didn't know what to expect."

"I will not push you out of my life, because of Eric."

We sat there in comfortable silence for a while. I was thinking about everything that had happened the past couple of days. I didn't know what Bill was thinking, but I wish i Eric walked back in I expected him to be angry because Bill was so close to me. Instead he just walked over to his desk and propped himself up on the ledge.

"Have you two resolved your issues?"

"We have." Bill was back to being serious again.

"Glad to hear it, I know it would trouble Sookie if you were to stop speaking to her."

Bill turned to me and gave me a half smile. "I'd never."

"Well, now that the air is cleared. We need to talk about a trip we are taking. I've called Felipe, as much as I hate to admit it, the FotS is just too much for one state to handle. We will be closing down Fangtasia temporarily. Pam, as well as the three of us will be heading to Las Vegas. We will be meeting with the Kings and Queens from other states to determine our best course of action." I started wringing my hands, I hated flying. "Sookie, I've arranged for a night flight that way I may be with you during the trip. Your presence was specifically requested by Felipe. It seems he has a special side project for you. We can discuss that later."

I just nodded, I knew that whatever this special project was, it wasn't going to be good.

"We will fly out tomorrow evening soon after night falls. I've already informed Pam. Sookie, I took the liberty of informing the shi..Sam." I smiled when he said Sam, he was really trying to be a better man. I looked over and mouthed the words 'Thank you' to him.

"Compton, your excused, be at my residence by 6:30pm. We will leave together from there." Bill stood and bowed a little towards Eric before smiling at me and leaving. Once he was gone Eric came and swept me up in his arms.

"You were amazing lover. Is everything truly okay with Compton?"

"Yes it is. You are amazing too. Thank you for using Sam's name when referring to him."

"I know it pleases you. I told you, I am trying to be the man of your dreams."

"You're even better. But just one question. What is this project Felipe has for me?"

"Someone is stealing money from him. He wants you to question the staff. His accountants have noticed several hundred thousand dollars has gone missing. He's positive it has something to do with the staff." I sucked in a huge breath, astonished that anyone could be that stupid to steal from Felipe, and that smart to not have been caught yet.

"That's crazy. Who steals from a vampire?"

"Felipe is on the war path about it. That's why he requested you be there."

"Will you stay with me? I'm scared to alone with Felipe."

"I will do everything in my power to stay with you."

"Are we sharing a room?"

"I'm not sure, but if we aren't, I'll work it out so that we are. I assume Felipe would know I want to bed with my bonded."

I leaned my head against Eric's shoulder and ran my hands over his chest.

"Come, let us return home. We have packing to do."

"Mhmm." I closed my eyes and let Eric take me home.

-----------------------------------------------

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own any of these characters. Charlaine Harris does. Please don't sue!

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sat on a rather large private jet. Pam and Bill were busy looking at something on his laptop. I was curled up on Eric's lap, he had his lap top on a table in front of us. He was reaching around me to type and show me all the fun things to do in Vegas.

As excited as I was about going to Vegas, I knew it wasn't a vacation. This was going to be work, and I knew I'd end up in trouble. To say that happens frequently would be an understatement. Eric slid one hand up the back of my shirt and let his cool fingers brush against my warm skin. It felt heavenly, just his touch was a comfort to me. I hated flying and he knew it, so he was trying to make me feel better.

"I'm going to get something to drink, do you need anything?" I slipped off his lap while asking him. He just looked up and gave me a smirk.

"Nothing I will drink in public." I swatted his arm. Pam and Bill looked up. Pam had a smirk on her face that matched Eric's, Bill looked sad, but he was trying to smile. I suddenly felt awful, I was flaunting my relationship in front of Bill. I knew he understood the decision I made, but that didn't mean I had to throw it in his face. I hung my head a bit.

"Pam, Bill, do either of you want anything."

"No, I'm fine." Bill barely whispered his answer.

"Oh, I'm sure I'll get something later." Pam winked at me.

I made my way over to the small mini fridge that was in the plane. The whole thing was amazing actually. The seats were leather and so comfortable. There were tables in front of each seat and a recliner too. I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and headed back to sit with Eric. I almost sat on his lap again but I decided against it. I snuggled up next to him and rested my hand on his thigh. I leaned into him and watched as he went online shopping for me. I didn't have any nice business clothes anymore, they were all ruined in Rhodes. He was ordering me tasteful outfits that I could wear to meetings with the Kings and Queens of other states. I wasn't aware that I'd be included in these meetings. I was surprised Eric was even included.

"Eric, Why are we going to meetings between Kings and Queens?"

"Felipe is new to Louisiana, he wanted me there to make sure our best interests were protected. Felipe may be ruthless, but he isn't stupid. Other area sheriffs will be there as well. From what I understand, most of the other Kings and Queens will be bringing their sheriffs. This is a big problem, one that will require everyone's cooperation." I shrugged, vamp politics were confusing to me.

"What about Bill and Pam?" Eric laughed at my question, I guess he didn't expect me ask right in front of them. Part of me knew that they didn't even know why they were brought along.

"Compton's presence was requested by the King, he has some questions concerning his database and going international with it." I looked over at Bill's face, he raised his eyebrow. I guess Eric really hadn't told him anything. "Pam is coming along as my assistant. She will also be with you when I am in meetings. I will not chance anything happening to you."

I started to argue that I did not need a babysitter, but the look on his face told me he was worried about more than just the FotS. I decided to shut my mouth, glancing over at Pam I saw a big smile on her face.

"We'll have some quality girl time." I couldn't help but laugh, she looked genuinely thrilled at the idea of spending time with me.

"So do we have anything to do tonight once we get in?"

"No, just to unpack and get settled in our rooms. Tomorrow night the meetings start. Sookie, I suggest getting used to vampire hours, because you will be awake all night in meetings and such."

I nodded, I wouldn't embarrass Eric, I'd be the best... the best... Wait, what was I to Eric? Was I his bonded? His girlfriend? His lover? I would have to ask him later what I was to him. I had been hesitant to define it, what we shared was beyond a title, but other people would certainly ask.

I switched my focus back to what Eric was doing. My eyes went wide when I saw what he was looking at. He was looking at some very expensive lingerie. I reached up and smacked his hand.

"What lover, can I not enjoy this trip?" He smirked, I lifted my head and kissed the smirk off his face. When we broke apart from the kiss he was still smiling.

"This will all be here by tomorrow evening."

"You're something else."

"I know."

"Opportunist."

"Always."

Pam was chuckling over our exchange, even Bill seemed amused. I took one glance up at Eric and burst into laughter. Pam followed me and soon we were both laughing so hard we were almost in tears. In our excitement, I had hardly noticed that we were landing.

~*~

Soon we were off the plan and being escorted into a huge black limo. I was the first one in and choked when I saw who was sitting across from me. It was Felipe. I tried to calm myself and slid over while Eric climbed in beside me, he seemed less surprised, although maybe he sensed him.

Once everyone was in the limo Felipe spoke.

"You all are very important members of my entourage. Eric, you and Victor will serve as my advisers for Louisiana during the meetings. Compton, there are meetings for you to attend concerning the expansion of your database. It is a very profitable project and we will be making some decisions about how to proceed. Pam, you are Eric's most trusted child and assistant, I assume you handle his night to night affairs and you will continue to do so while you are here." He paused for a minute then let his eyes wander over me. His eyes trailed up my legs to the hem of my knee-length black skirt, then up to the blue sweater that Pam had loaned me. His eyes held at my chest, I could feel Eric tensing beside me. Finally he continued his visual assault and made contact with my eyes.

"Sookie, a vision as always. You are quite possibly the most important part of my entourage. I assume your bonded as informed you of the special project I have for you." I looked up at Eric, unsure of whether I should say yes or not. Thankfully Eric spoke up.

"King, I have made her aware of the situation. She would be more than happy to assist you." Felipe barely looked at Eric, he kept his eyes on me for the most part.

"I have set up meetings for you with all of our staff. Myself, Victor, and Eric will be present for all meetings."

"Thank you, I very much appreciate you taking my comfort into consideration." Felipe nodded his head and Eric beamed, he seemed very proud of my response.

"My pleasure, Ms. Stackhouse."

Everyone fell silent. I was taken by all the lights of Vegas. Eric held onto my hand, an act that did not go unnoticed by Felipe. My eyes were glued to the lights blurring past the window. Eric leaned forward and whispered in my ear.

"You're eyes are sparkling with the light of the city, it's beautiful." He pulled back away from my ear and leaned back into his seat. I blushed and sat up straight. Just as I was getting comfortable We stopped. We had pulled up to a large hotel. It looked expensive, but then again, looking around at my company, I realized that it would be expensive. Felipe loved excess.

"My guests, welcome to El Hotel de Pecado." He said it with a smirk on his face. Everyone else was laughing, and suddenly I felt very stupid. Eric slid his arm around my shoulder and leaned into me.

"El Hotel de Pecado, The Hotel of Sin." I nervously laughed.

"Ms. Stackhouse, you will find that I take the theme of my hotel to the extreme. I hope you do not mind, but I assumed that you would be staying with your bonded. I have given you both the honeymoon suite."

"Oh, thank you very much King." I bowed slightly to him. "I would be the most comfortable in a suite with Eric. I appreciate your generosity in giving us such a coveted suite in your hotel." Coveted was my word of the day last Monday.

Felipe gave Eric a look. "It seems you really are able to make her heel." I wanted to scream when he said that, but I decided to make Eric look as good as possible. I looked up at my viking and then back to Felipe. "King, it is true, I cannot deny him anything." Felipe burst out into laughter and patted Eric on the back, an oddly human gesture.

"Well, congratulations Eric, you have tamed our best asset." Instead of punching him, like I wanted to do, I simply stared at the ground.

"My guests, please go get checked in and settled in your rooms. Tomorrow will be a long night. Enjoy the rest of this one." I watched Felipe walk off, chuckling to himself, obviously about me.

~*~

Thirty minutes later everyone was checked in. Pam was in room 203, Bill was in room 204, and Eric and I were in room 1025. We were on the top floor and in the biggest suite offered.

I couldn't even call the place a suite. It was bigger than my house. There was a huge living room with a flat screen t.v. hanging above an artificial fireplace. The sofa looked like it could swallow you whole. Our bedroom was the size of my living room at home. There was a large king sized bed in the center of the room. One wall was solid glass, but it wasn't regular glass. It was the same glass used in Rhodes, which meant Eric could sleep in bed with me. I smiled at the thought of waking with him every night. I almost fainted when I got a look at the bathroom. If I thought Eric's was sinful, this one was doubly so. A large tub sat in one corner, it had to be big enough for 10 people. The shower was large, completely enclosed in marble, there were sprayers coming from every side and angle of the shower. I shivered at the thought of enjoying Eric in there.

Just as I was thinking about all the interesting things we could do in that shower, Eric slipped his arms around my waist.

"You were brilliant tonight. I didn't know you could be so yielding."

"It was for show, you know better."

He laughed and kissed the back of my head, stopping to inhale the scent of my shampoo.

"I wouldn't have you any other way."

I turned and pushed him back into the living room. I curled up on the sofa and almost fell asleep instantly. It really was as heavenly as it looked. But I knew I had something important to discuss with Eric. He was sitting next to me, I slid up against him so my head was in his lap, looking up at him.

"Eric, what are we to each other?"

"What do you mean lover?"

"Well, are we just bonded, boyfriend/girlfriend, lovers, associates, what are we?"

"We are all of that. You are my blood bonded, I suppose my title in your world would be boyfriend, we are in love, and we do frequently work together. I'm not sure what single name would sum up all of that."

"What we have is so much more than words."

"Yes it is."

"But what if someone asks?"

"If a vampire asks, you tell them that you are mine. I know you don't like that title, but you must understand, it is important that other vampires, especially the important ones, know that you are spoken for."

"What if someone else asks?"

"Then I am your boyfriend." I smiled and rolled the word boyfriend around in my head. _This is Eric, my boyfriend._ The sound of it was nice.

"I like that."

"Me too."

I yawned and glanced over at a clock, it was 3am, but I knew I needed to stay awake. I needed to be on vamp schedules.

"What should we do?"

"We could stay in, but I want to see you gamble. I want you to enjoy yourself."

"Eric, I don't have a ton..."

"Shh, you will let me treat you. Consider it our first date." I debated arguing with him, but this was a small battle, I wasn't going to argue him on every point.

"Okay, lets go."

~*~

Eric and I were on the floor of El Hotel de Pecado. Eric wanted to play blackjack, but I didn't know enough. So instead he was standing behind me as a played on the penny slots. He had rolled his eyes when I sat down, but soon he was enjoying me playing. When I was done at the machine I was up $100. I jumped up and down and squealed with joy.

"I won $100!"

He laughed and kissed my forehead. "I love watching you play, you are so happy, I cannot help but feel the same way."

"So what do we do now that we are $100 up?"

"I teach you blackjack. Come on." I let him lead me to a table. I was nervous about playing but Eric pulled out some chips and proceeded to explain the game to me while I watched him play. When it was my turn to play he started out with small bets. When he figured out that I was a quick study he placed bigger ones. I hadn't even been paying attention to the money he was laying down. I was too scared to see how much he really believed in my abilities.

I was snapped out of my concentration by Eric hollering. He picked me up and lifted me over him, then brought me down to his lips. He kissed me hard.

"You just won $5,000!"

"Oh my God, how much were you betting?"

"It doesn't matter lover, you've won $5,000." I almost passed out, I'd never won anything like that. I couldn't even win $5 on a lottery ticket. Eric motioned for his chips and we walked to cash them out. The hotel sent someone up to our room with us to make sure the $5,000 made it safely.

When we were in the safety of our room, and alone Eric turned and kissed me again. "Lover, you are brilliant. Hopefully Felipe isn't too upset with you." I'm sure my face went white, I hadn't thought about him. "I'm joking, my love."

"Tomorrow when we are free from the meetings, you and I will go shopping. You can have anything you like."

"Oh no, Eric, that's really your money, I was just playing with it."

"No matter, you will have whatever you want."

"Eric..."

"I'm aware how you feel about being a kept woman, but since you won it, you should get at least half. So at least let me spend that much on you."

"That's too much."

Eric gave me a look and stuck his lower lip out in a pout. "Let me spoil you lover, nothing will make me happier." I sighed, I knew it was useless to argue. I rationalized it by telling myself that it was money he didn't have before. It wasn't a strong rationalization, but I had to tell myself something.

"Fine, but only a little bit. I don't want to get too spoiled. Or else how will you keep up with my rising expectations?" I winked at him and laughed.

"Oh, I think I can find a way."

He turned to look at me and then pushed me back on the bed.

Eric certainly found a way, four times before dawn.

~*~

I woke up about an hour before dark to hear a knocking on the door. I looked out the peephole and saw two men with a couple of large boxes. I opened it and stuck my head out.

"Can I help you?"

"It's a delivery for Mr. Northman."

"Okay, he's sleeping. I'll sign for them." I stepped out into the hallway to sign them, I didn't want anyone to see Eric in his daytime slumber. Once the were signed for I managed to push them back into the bedroom with a little effort. I was dying to open them, but I knew they were addressed to Eric. Even though they were my clothes, they were his packages. I pushed the boxes into the middle of the room and climbed back into bed with Eric.

When I woke up he was on his back with his arm around me, and I was laying on his chest. I resumed my previous position and drifted back to sleep.

The hour went by pretty quickly because before I realized it, Eric was shifting under me. I knew he was trying not to wake me.

"Don't worry, I'm already awake."

"I see you got my packages. Why didn't you open them?"

"Because they are yours." He laughed and patted my head. "Dear one, anything that is mine, is yours. Would you please open your gifts?" I sat up in the bed and eyed the big boxes. Like a kid on Christmas morning I was across the room and tearing the boxes open.

The first one I opened had beautiful skirt suits. They looked so professional, I lifted each one from it's individual garment bag. "Oh my, Eric, these are amazing." I ran my hands over the expensive fabric, it was so soft to the touch. Eric stood next to me, taking the things from my hands as I looked through them, and hanging them in the suite's closet, right next to his suits. At the bottom of the first box sat a few pairs of pumps, all in different colors, a pair to match each of my suits.

I tore into the second box and let out a soft gasp. The first thing I pulled out was a beautiful evening gown. It was long and red with a lot of beading at the bottom. The beading tapered off near the top of the dress, the rest was all red silk, with straps that crossed in the back.

"Eric. I-I don't know what to say." I stood up, still holding the dress and turned to him. This is just too much.

"Lover, you deserve nothing but the best, and that is what I'm going to give you."

"Then we cannot go shopping tonight."

"We can, and will. Keep looking through your stuff." I glared at him and handed him the dress. He just laughed. I turned back to the box and pulled out a number of comfortable looking day dresses. At the bottom was his personal gift. There was a small stack of skimpy lingerie. I held up a particularly racy number. It was nothing but ribbon, barely sewn together to drape over my most intimate parts. It was of course, bright red.

"Aww, Eric, you're going to wear this for me?" He came over and slid his arms around me, removing the lingerie from my hands and tossing it back in the box.

"No love, you will, preferably tonight." I couldn't stifle my laugh and I dissolved into a fit of giggles. When I finally calmed down we put all the clothing away.

"Seriously Eric, thank you, the clothes are beautiful."

"Just like you. But for now, we have to get ready for our first meeting. We will be meeting with some of Felipe's staff."

I pouted a bit and headed for the shower. "Join me?"

"Obviously."

He smirked and followed me into the bathroom.

~*~

Eric and I stood in the mirror looking at each other. I was wearing the beautiful black skirt suit that he bought me. My hair was pulled up in a simple french twist. My face had only a small trace of make-up on it. Just lip gloss and mascara. Eric looked gorgeous. He was wearing a black suit with a red shirt underneath. His hair was slicked back in a low pony-tail.

"I'd like nothing more than to devour you right now. Too bad we have this meeting."

"Maybe after." I winked at him and stepped into my black pumps. It gave me a few more crucial inches, now I could kiss Eric without him having to bend over so far. Eric stepped towards the door and offered me his arm. I slid mine through his and left the hotel room. I was disappointed to have to work, but from what I understood, I was getting paid, which is always nice. I didn't want Felipe thinking that just because I was Eric's that I would be at his beck and call for free.

Eric escorted me down the hall and into the elevator. When we stopped at the 2nd floor Pam and Bill got in.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We aren't needed right now, so we are going out for dinner." Pam said it like most people would say they were going to the supermarket. I held back a laugh, instead I just smiled.

"Sookie, don't you look like business Barbie." That time I did laugh, because I got the image of Pam as a little girl playing with her Barbie dolls, just like I had when I was little. Obviously, that never happened, Pam was turned long before Barbie dolls came about.

"I know what they are. I'm a vampire, not an alien."

"I'm sorry Pam, I just didn't realize you knew about Barbie."

"Apology accepted. But you still look like business Barbie."

"Thank you, I think."

Eric and Bill had stayed silent during our little exchange, but I could feel Eric's amusement through the bond. Just as I was about to ask Pam what other toys she knew about, the elevator opened. We all exited at the same time, Pam and Bill took off into the night. There was a pleasant looking woman who seemed to be staring at us. As soon as I made eye contact she ran up to us.

"Mr. Northman and Ms. Stackhouse?"

"Correct."

"Hi, I'm Bailey, I'm going to be escorting you to Felipe's office." I looked Bailey over. She was very pretty, a little on the plump side, but she had stunning green eyes. She wasn't a vamp, she was human. I decided against reading her thoughts. Sometimes I heard things I really didn't like.

"Hi, Bailey. Please call me Sookie." I extended my hand to her and she looked shocked at first. Once she realized I wasn't going to do anything to her she took it and lightly shook my hand.

"Please follow me." Bailey led the way past the casino, past the restaurants, and finally down a long hallway. When we came to the last door of the hallway she knocked lightly on the door.

"Enter." I could tell that was Felipe. Bailey led us into the room. It was a very nice office with plenty of seats. Felipe sat at his desk. Victor sat on a chair opposite of Felipe. There was a small table in the room. With one chair on each side, and a sofa behind it. When Felipe saw us come in he stood and Victor did the same. Eric bowed to Felipe, and nodded to Victor. Both men nodded back to Eric, but fixed their eyes on me.

"Ms. Stackhouse, you look beautiful tonight. I see you have dressed appropriately for our meetings. This is a short night, there will only be one meeting after this one."

"Thank you King. Actually Eric bought me this lovely outfit and many others to wear during our stay."

"Northman, you have fine taste." I wasn't sure if he was talking about me, the outfit, or both.

"You will be meeting with three of my employees tonight. They are the ones with direct access to the vaults. They would have access to the money before it goes into the bank."

"Has it been determined that the money is being taken before it leaves the hotel, not after?" Felipe faltered for a moment, giving me a look of shock.

"I mean, could it be the accountants? It would be pretty hard to leave a hotel with a couple hundred grand hidden on you."

"I assume, because the accountants brought it to my attention, that it would not be them."

"Maybe they thought you were close to figuring it out, and decided to throw you off their trail." Felipe laughed rather loudly and looked at Eric.

"Your bonded is much more intelligent than anyone has given her credit for." He flipped open his cell phone and called, who I assumed to be, his accountants. When he was done he hung up and stared at me for a minute.

"I've called my accountants, you will be questioning them tonight."

"Yes sir."

"Until they get here, make yourself comfortable." He motioned towards the sofa. I sat down very gently, afraid to wrinkle my suit. Eric took a seat next to me and reached over for my hand. For the second time since we got to Vegas, I notice Felipe staring at our hands. I thought he'd just let it drop, but I was wrong.

"Northman, Is your bonded, more than bonded to you?"

"She is mine." I had to fight hard not to smile up to Eric. Making it clear that him and I were together was a bit risky on his part. If Felipe wanted me bad enough, now he knew he'd have to kill Eric.

"Ms. Stackhouse?"

"Yes, I am his." I remembered telling Eric the same thing about Bill when we first met.

"That is a shame. I would think you'd like Vegas very much."

"I love Vegas, but I am enjoying it much more with Eric by my side." Felipe just nodded and stared at our hands again. Luckily the tension was broken by two men in suits walking in. They were carrying briefcases, it wasn't hard to figure out they were the accountants.

"Gentlemen, I have a few questions to ask you about the missing money. Ms. Stackhouse over here, will be helping me."

I stood and sat down on one side of the table. Eric immediately came to stand behind me, one hand on each of my shoulders.

"Richard, please sit."

Richard took a seat across from me and stared nervously. I'm sure he wasn't scared of me, he was scared of the rather large viking vampire standing behind me protectively.

"Richard, I'm just going to hold your hand while I ask you some questions. Is that okay?"

_What the hell is she?_ "Sure."

"Do you know what happened to the missing money?"

_Like I'd confess to that. Hell it wasn't even my idea. Stupid, Brian, all his idea. Said we'd never get caught._ "No."

I turned to Felipe. "He's lying, he knows where it went. But it wasn't his idea, it was Brian's." I tilted my head to the other man in the room.

"What the hell are you lady?"

I felt Eric grip my shoulders, he was getting mad at the way I was being spoken too. I tried to relax, to send calm feelings through our bond. He seemed to let go a little, but he still had a hold of me. Felipe came over and patted my hand.

"Thank you Sookie, that was much more expedient than I had expected. You and Eric have some time before your next meeting. Please enjoy yourself, but do not be late."

"Thank you King." I stood and bowed a little as Eric did the same. I almost dragged Eric from the office. Once we were down the hallway I slumped my shoulders, the weight of all the stress came crashing down on me.

"Why didn't he ask me to stay to find out where the money is?"

"He'll find out, using his own methods. He doesn't want you too tired for the meetings tonight."

"Why do I need to be there?"

"You are considered his asset. You are also the only human to survive one of the FotS attacks."

"Oh, so what now?"

"You haven't eaten yet. Let's get you dinner."

"What about you?"

Eric tightened his arm around me and squeezed. "I'll eat later." I looked up at him and he just winked at me. He escorted me past the casino and to a small cafe that sat off to the right of the lobby. They had a pretty good selection of deli sandwiches. I opted for a chicken salad wrap and a bottle of water. We paid and sat down at a small table. Eric didn't take my eyes off of me when I ate.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Stare at me when I eat."

"I haven't truly eaten food in over a thousand years. It brings me joy to watch you do it."

I smiled and and finished my wrap. It was good, but I was too lost in Eric's eyes to even taste a bite of it. When we were done it was time to head to the next meeting. This one was going to be in the hotel's ballroom. I was genuinely scared to be involved with that many vampires at once. The last time I was, it didn't turn out well for anyone.

Eric must have felt my fear because as we walked to the ballroom he held my hand, lightly brushing his thumb over the back of it. When we stepped into the ballroom I was amazed, it was huge. There were tables set up all over the place and one table sat in the front, high above the rest. I looked around for familiar faces. The only King I recognized was Edgington. Pam and Bill were noticeably absent. When Victor saw us he motioned for us to join him at the raised table up front.

"You both will be sitting with Felipe and I. Sookie, you will be speaking about your experiences with FotS." I was stunned, no one told me I'd have to speak to a room full of vampire royalty.

"Are you sure anyone cares about the experiences of a mere human?"

"You are not a mere human. You are a telepath, you are a blood bonded, and you are Felipe's greatest asset. You will speak."

"Yes sir." I nodded respectfully and then turned to Eric. He was trying to calm me, but I knew he didn't want everyone to know me. It was a safety risk. How many other Kings would want their own telepath? My guess was a lot of them would.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Felipe entering the room. Everyone hushed as he ascended the steps leading to our table. Eric escorted me to my seat and sat next to me. Felipe didn't sit, he stood in front of our table and turned to address everyone. I noticed he didn't have a microphone, I guessed his voice would carry.

"Kings and Queens, thank you for joining me here this evening. I hope you have found your accommodations to your liking. Unfortunately it is not pleasure we are gathered for, it is business. The FotS as become problem in Louisiana, and I'm sure it has become a problem in some of your area's as well." I looked out to see most people nodding their head.

"We must formulate a plan to deal with them swiftly. In Louisiana they have been attacking humans that are associated with the local vampires. This is a concern, because they are being staked in the heart. A sign that we are next." That earned murmurs from the crowd. Felipe turned and looked at me, motioning for me to rise and join him.

"This is Ms. Sookie Stackhouse, the famed telepath. It has come to my attention that she was attacked outside of her home. She is the only survivor of an FotS attack, I believe this is to send a message to her blood bonded, Area 5 Sheriff, Eric Northman." Everyone turned to look at Eric and then back to me, as if they couldn't believe he would have taken me as his blood bonded.

"I've asked Ms. Stackhouse to speak about her experiences with the FotS, I believe she can provide some insight into how they work."

I stepped forward next to Felipe. He put a reassuring hand on my lower back, but that just made my nerves worse. I took a deep breath and started to speak. "Thank you all for your interest in what has happened to me. My experience with the FotS has been a nightmare from day one. While being held captive in a dungeon beneath their church I was beaten and almost raped." A few people gasped.

"Then of course we all know about Rhodes. I was barely able to escape with my bonded." I turned to Eric for reassurance. When I looked back to the crowd the vamps look genuinely interested in what I was saying.

"Several days ago I was attacked out front of my home. I was beaten and left for dead. Luckily, Eric's child Pam found me. I was out for two days, when I awoke, I had no memory of the attack. The FotS will not stop with humans. We are just the pawns, they are waiting for their chance to strike. The best defense is a good offense, we must not sit by and watch. Right now they are attacking the humans that associate with vampires, but the vampires will be next. They will not stop, they have proven that time and time again. We need to band together and fight them until their numbers have dwindled to nothing. If we sit by an idly watch, it will be our demise. We must not underestimate the numbers that the FotS has at their command. They bring members to them by playing on a fear of the unknown. It will be deadly mistake to assume our enemies are mere humans. They are mere humans with powerful numbers. Something must be done, and quickly.

When I realized that I was giving a speech about going to war with humans I stopped dead in my tracks. I looked down and felt my face flush, then I looked back up to the crowd.

"Thank you so much for listening." I stepped back and sat down next to Eric. I felt dizzy, I couldn't believe I had just given a battle speech. Eric gripped my hand and held onto me tightly.

The rest of the meeting was a big blur to me. I was to wrapped up in my own thoughts. When it was time to leave, Eric was walking me out the door, but Felipe stopped us before we left.

"Ms. Stackhouse, had I known you were such an eloquent speaker I would have had you speak for me."

"I'm so sorry King. I didn't mean..." Felipe cut me off mid sentence.

"I enjoyed your speech, please learn to take a compliment." With that he turned and left. Something told me I would never understand him. Eric leaned over and picked me up, carrying me back to our room.

~*~

Once we were in the safety of our room Eric sat me on the bed and kneeled before me. "Where did that come from?" I thought he would be angry, but his eyes were sparkling with pride.

"I-I don't know, I thought maybe I channeled it from you."

"No, that was all you Sookie. You have better political sense than I thought."

"I'm scared, I just don't know where that came from. War with humans? What am I thinking? I know that the FotS is evil, but suggesting that they declare war?"

"Sookie, you were just fighting for what you believe in. You believe that we are all equal, it's something that you are passionate about. Do not be ashamed, because that passion led you to motivate everyone this evening."

"Yeah, motivate them to war."

I put my head in my hands and sobbed softly. "What if they kill innocent people?"

"They won't, Felipe will not go to war with the FotS if it can be helped. He is meeting with the Kings and Queens as we speak. They will find an alternate solution, Felipe is too interested in mainstreaming to do anything rash." Eric leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on my forehead. "Come, lets go shopping."

"Can I change into something comfortable?"

"Of course lover."

I stood and made my way to the closet, debating my options. I didn't want to be too casual because I knew that Eric would want to go into nice places. I pulled a navy blue sweater dress from the closet. I stripped off my business clothes and folded them carefully. We'd have to find a dry cleaner somewhere.

I slid on the sweater dress, it fit perfectly, hugging all my curves. It was long enough to be decent, but short enough to be interesting. I found a pair of navy blue flats to match and let my hair down from my french twist. I stepped back to look into the mirror. Eric appeared and slid his arms around my waist. "You look good enough to eat."

"I'll remember that later." I batted my eyes a bit and blew him a kiss. Eric laughed loudly. I loved that sound. It wasn't often that Eric smiled. He had the weight of a thousand years on his shoulders, and the responsibility of an entire area sitting there too. When he laughed it made me feel good, like he was letting his guard down around me. He wasn't Eric the vampire, the viking, the sheriff. He was Eric, my lover.

"Come, let's go." He grabbed my hand and practically dragged me out of the hotel.

~*~

It was a nice night, so we had decided to walk the strip. He had changed into a nice pair of black slacks and a pale blue button down. He looked amazing, his skin glowing under the lights of Vegas. He pulled me into the first shop we came across. It looked ridiculously overpriced, but I was determined to humor Eric. I'd let him spend a little, then pretend to not be interested in anything else. I had a plan.

There was soft classical music playing in the store. Everything was so nice, and very expensive. I followed Eric back to the men's section, hoping he'd forget about me. He picked up a few shirts and held them up for me to look over. I didn't like two of them, but one really caught my eye. It was a crimson cashmere sweater, it looked like it would cling to every muscle he had. I definitely wanted him to have that one. He knew why, he smirked while handing it to one of the employees.

If I had thought he'd forget about me, I was completely wrong. He pulled me into the women's section. His eyes focused on a sweater that matched his, but instead of crimson he held up a pale yellow color. It looked like it would be tight, and it had a v-neck deeper than Eric's did. I shuddered to think about what it was going to cost, but I nodded to him. He looked pleased. We were in the store for another 20 minutes. He managed to buy me 2 tops and a black skirt that would match them both. I almost choked when I heard the total, but I managed to keep cool.

Eric took my hand and led me along the strip to the next store. The next store was almost the same as the first. Eric bought me a super formal royal blue gown. He said he loved the way I looked in blue. It was lovely, and all silk. After leaving that store we went into a few others. I managed to rein in his spending for the most part. When it was time to go back to the hotel I was so tired I could barely walk. Luckily I didn't have to carry anything, Eric asked that everything be delivered to our hotel.

When we walked into the lobby Bill and Pam were sitting there waiting for us.

"How was the night life?" Pam asked rather casually, so at least I knew they weren't about to drop a bomb on us or something.

"Great, why are you both still down here?"

"Waiting for you. We just wanted to make sure you both were back safe, we didn't hear from either of you."

"We just went to our meetings and then out shopping."

"Sounds delightful."

"Pam, Compton, I'm taking my lover upstairs now. She wants to be taken to bed." I smacked his arm.

"Eric! I said I was tired, I require a bed for sleep."

"Sure." Pam just grinned.

"Okay, goodnight everyone."

"Sweet dreams Sookie."

Bill didn't say anything, he just gave me a small wave and watched as Eric swept me into his arms and carried me to our room.

As soon as my head hit the pillow I was asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own any of these characters. Charlaine Harris does. Please don't sue!

A/N: Okay, I had a lot of requests for more Eric/Sookie nookie. So, here it is, mixed in with the rest of the growing plot. It is completely gratuitous, but fun. I hope you all enjoy. It's a little more explicit then the tub sex (I think) but since no one seemed offended by that, I figured I'd see what I could get away with. Lol. Please enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next night Eric and I were joined shortly after dark by Bill and Pam. There was only one meeting I had to attend tonight, and it wasn't until midnight. Bill was sitting on the sofa, looking rather uncomfortable. Pam was sprawled out across the bottom of our bed. Eric was pacing the room as he explained last nights events to Pam and Bill. I was laying next to Pam on the bed, wearing what she had said, were the ugliest pajamas she had ever had the horrible experience of witnessing.

Last night Eric had pity on me, I was tired and stressed and not at all in the mood for our usual night time romp in the bed. He let me change into comfortable pajamas, as long as I promised the lingerie would come out tonight. I knew he was thinking of the little red ribbon number that he bought me. I was lost in my own thoughts, and only vaguely aware that Eric was still talking. Until I felt Pam's hand clap my back.

"That's my Sookie! I wish I could have heard that speech." That did quick work of snapping me back to earth.

"Thanks Pam. But I still think I channeled it from Eric." Eric gave me a look of exasperation.

"I told you, you didn't, I wasn't even thinking about that."

"Maybe it would serve you both well, to allow others to think that is the case." Finally, Bill spoke up. He had been silent since he got there. "Sookie is a great asset to Felipe, if he thinks she has more value, there may be more trouble."

I looked up at Eric, he seemed to be mulling it over. "Eric, I think he's right. Felipe is already way too interested in me coming to Vegas. You saw the way he kept staring at us when we held hands."

"Fine. It is decided. If Felipe mentions it again, and I'm sure he will, we will downplay it as the strength of our blood bond." Eric kneeled down next the bed and took a handful of my hair, lightly tugging my head to his. "And lover, as sexy as you were making that speech, and as hard as I was for you, please try to keep the speeches to a minimum in the future."

I felt my face burn, I knew my cheeks had to be fire engine red. We were in a room of vampires, obviously they heard him. I glanced at Pam who had plastered an innocent smile on her face. Then I looked up at Bill, who looked a shade whiter than normal. Then of course, back to my crude viking, who was wearing a smile bigger than a Ms. America contestant.

"You-You.." I threw my hands up out of frustration. But that just made him and Pam laugh harder. "Okay, let's stop playing the 'How red can we make Sookie turn?' game."

Pam slowed down her laughing but Eric kept the same grin on his face. "Lover, if I wanted to make you blush, you'd be the color of my corvette right now."

"Okay, enough guys. Don't we have work to do or something?"

"Or something. The meeting isn't until midnight." At least Pam was attempting to be helpful.

"Actually, Compton and I have a meeting with Felipe about the database. You two will be left to your own devises for a few hours."

Pam perked up when she heard that. I wasn't sure why, but she wanted to spend time with me. The truth is, I wanted to spend time with her too. My dream was still as fresh in my mind as the night I woke up from it. Pam and I had been great friends in my dream. Maybe that would carry over into real life.

"Splendid I'm sure we will have a great time." Pam was beaming.

~*~

Twenty minutes later Eric was dressed and ready to go. Bill went back to his room to change, and Eric was going to meet him down there. Eric looked gorgeous as always, I don't think he could look anything but devastatingly handsome. Tonight he wore a navy blue suit with a matching shirt and tie. Eric was a jeans and t-shirt kind of guy, but when he dressed up, it was something to behold. His suit was professional, but definitely showed off some of his better assets. I had to fight the urge to kick Pam out of the room and take him right there. Unfortunately he had to work and I knew better than to tempt him. He'd have me right in front of Pam and to hell with what she thought.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and stood to say bye to Eric. He was leaning against the door with his suit jacket open. The silky material of the shirt underneath hugged his chest. The room felt like it was suddenly 10 degrees warmer. I walked over to him and slid my hands around his back, inside his suit jacket. I laid my head against his chest and let my hands explore the muscles of his back. The silky shirt combined with the hard muscle that laid beneath was almost too much to handle. Before I could get so turned on that I jumped him, I tilted my head and gave him a soft, chaste kiss.

"You'll pay for that later, lover."

"I sure hope so."

"I'll be back as soon as I can. Have fun with Pam. I love you." My heart stopped. He had just admitted he loved me in front of Pam. Not that she didn't already know, he told her he loved me, but it was another thing to tell me in front of her. I felt a grin spreading across my face that I couldn't hold back.

"I love you too." Eric leaned forward and kissed my forehead, then out the door he went. When the door shut I turned and leaned my back against it. I was actually breathing heavy.

"Master sure does have a way with words, doesn't he?"

"Oh yes."

Pam laughed and stood to join me by the door. "There is a lovely salon downstairs, we can get your nails and hair done." She yanked a wad of cash out of her pocket. "Eric said that we should enjoy ourselves, on him."

"Pam, let me ask you something. Doesn't it bother you taking money from him?"

"Why should it? He has a ton of it, and he loves buying things for the both of us. Sookie, I will tell you something about Eric, but you are sworn to secrecy." We walked over to the bed and sat down, she took my hand in hers.

"Eric wasn't always in a position to throw around money the way he does. Fangtasia wasn't always a tourist destination, he didn't always have a ton of assets. There was a time when all he had was a tiny rented apartment. He's worked hard to get where he is."

"I wasn't aware."

"I know, and don't tell him I told you."

"I won't."

"Listen, if all you were after was his money, he'd know it. He likes spending money on you because he knows that you appreciate it when he does. He also knows no matter how much he buys you, you will never expect him to do it. Master and I had a long talk one night. It's one of the reasons he loves you. You see him, not the money surrounding him."

I couldn't even speak, my face was flushed with embarrassment over all the times I'd argued and turned him down.

"He likes buying you things. So please keep letting him. I could tell he was thrilled that you let him purchase you clothing last night. Just let him spoil you a bit, he enjoys it more than you think."

"I'll try. I'm not used to being spoiled."

"That's why he loves it so much."

"Thanks for the talk Pam."

"Anytime. But remember, this is between us."

"Of course."

After our little chat I felt much better. I dressed in jeans, a button up shirt, and flip flops. I figured that I wouldn't want to mess up my hair or my toes. I practically skipped down to the spa, I knew Eric was going to love that I had accepted his gift.

~*~

Two hours later Pam and I were walking back into the suite. I had loved every minute of the spa, Pam and I had gossiped and laughed like we'd known each other forever. I had a manicure and pedicure, my nails were painted a crimson color. A stylist had came in an trimmed my hair a bit for me, then swept it up into a very professional looking up-do. Pam loved it so much that she had him do the same to hers. She had the manicure and pedicure too, but her nails were painted a lovely shade of pink.

When we walked in, Eric checked me out from head to toe, not even bothering to glance at Pam. She pulled the remaining cash out of her pocket and sat it on the small table by the door, than politely excused herself.

"Sookie, you look delicious. Thank you for accepting my gift."

"Thank you for giving it to me. I loved the spa." For the first time I noticed the genuine smile he wore when he bought me something. Before I had brushed it off as him purchasing me like property, but now that Pam and I talked, I could see it was genuine. I don't know how I had missed it before.

"I'd rather you thank me with a kiss, lover." Eric stood from the bed where he had been sitting, he was still wearing his suit, but the jacket was hanging over the back of a chair. He wrapped both arms around me and leaned into me, inhaling the scent of the salon shampoo. He didn't just stop there, he trailed his nose down behind my ear and down my neck. His tongue was darting out and flicking against my skin. I felt myself turn to jello in his hands. He reached up and yanked my hair loose.

"I like it better down."

"Mhmm." At that point I didn't care what he did to my hair, my body was screaming for him. Eric took a step back and opened up one of the dresser drawers, pulling out the red lingerie.

"Please?"

I bit my lip and looked at it, there was nothing left to the imagination, but I did want to thank him for the lovely gift, plus my body needed him, and now.

"Okay."

"Go put it on in the bathroom, stay there until I call you."

I almost ran into the bathroom, earning a little laugh from him. Once I was in there I slipped off my jeans, shirt, and undergarments. It took me a minute to figure out how the thing went on me. Once it was on I looked in the mirror. The ribbon tied around my neck, then it twisted around my body like a candy cane, just covering the goods. The space in between was a see-through red nylon material. I ran my fingers through my hair and tousled it on purpose. When I was done I paced until Eric called me.

When I walked back into the bedroom area, there was soft music playing in the background. I assumed it was the music channel on the t.v. in the living room area. All the lights were out, but I could still see Eric laying on the bed. At first it was just an outline until I got closer.

Eric was laying on his back on the bed. He had stripped down to nothing. His legs were spread a bit, and I could see his hand stroking his shaft. I stepped towards the bed, I wanted to be the one gripping and stroking him.

"No, watch me, lover." I couldn't pull my eyes away from him anyway. His large hands, which were usually stroking me, slid up and down his length. My chest was heaving, I needed him so badly I wanted to scream.

"This is what you do to me. This is how bad I want you." His voice was pure sex. I was so turned on I could feel my nipples harden. I slid one hand up and lightly massaged my own breast. This time when I stepped towards the bed he didn't stop me. I crawled up on the bed and sat on my knees, straddling his legs. I reached out to touch him, I put my hand over his while he stroked himself. He slowly removed his hand and pulled me up towards him. I made sure to slide my way up, pulling the soft fabric of my lingerie over his shaft. When he growled I almost came right there.

"Sookie, you don't know what you do to me." He grabbed my hips and pulled me up so I was sitting on his chest. Eric lifted his hands and allowed them to roam all over my lingerie covered body. His fingers brushed over my shoulder, and then reached behind me to untie the ribbon behind my neck. When he did the top fell and exposed my breasts. He reached both hands up and started teasing my nipples. I couldn't help but slide myself against him, wiggling myself against the hard muscle of his chest. The sensation of his soft chest hair against me was burning me alive. I closed my eyes and gave into the feeling, until I heard a loud rip. Eric had torn the lingerie in half. When I looked down at him he was staring at my body, his hands sliding down my stomach until he reached my mound. He slid his thumb against my nub and I bucked against him.

"Like that do you?"

I couldn't even speak, only nod in agreement.

I could see the smirk on his face, and it was turning me on just as much as everything else. Eric could be sweet sometimes. But right now he was being cocky, and he had every right to, he knew he could have me begging if he wanted.

His thumb started moving in quicker circles against me, his free hand slid up to my breast and tugged lightly on my nipples. I arched my back, pressing myself harder against him. Just as I felt my climax nearing its peak, Eric removed his thumb and grabbed me by my thighs, pulling me up and gently positioning my mound on his face. I gasped when he started rolling my nub between his teeth, the stubble of his facial hair was rubbing inside me, it was a little bit of pain, and a whole lot of pleasure. In no time I was screaming his name. But he kept at it, holding my nub between his teeth, and flicking it quickly, over and over again, with his tongue. When I finally climaxed, I came hard. He had to hold my hips to keep me from breaking his nose when I started thrusting against his mouth.

Once the last spasm shook through me he pulled me back down so I was sitting on his chest. He ran his tongue over his lips, that sent a new wave of lust through me.

"Come have a taste, lover." With that he reached up and pulled my head down to his lips. I slid back so I was sitting on his stomach, my lips met his, I could taste myself on him. I pulled his lower lip into my mouth and sucked on it, gently grazing it with my teeth. I pushed off of him and crawled down the bed, I had every intent on making him squirm like he had made me. Before I even got my lips around him, he was pulling my hips up to his face again.

"Do it this way." He grabbed my legs and placed one on each side of his head, my stomach was resting on his chest, and suddenly I was face to face with his gracious plenty. I wasted no time taking him into my mouth. I let my hands rub his thighs while my lips slid up and down over him. He let out a low moan and then turned his attentions back to me. He pushed two fingers inside me and returned his skilled tongue to my nub again. It was still very sensitive so I shuddered the first time his tongue flicked it. But soon I was bucking against his fingers. I tried to remain focused on him, I was determined to take all of him in my mouth. I soon realized there was no way that was going to happen. I got pretty far down when he growled in pleasure, I pushed a little bit further until I couldn't fit any more of him in. He started thrusting his hips up towards me. I knew he was getting close. I gently pulled him out of my mouth, nibbling a bit as he pulled out. I wiggled my hips to free me of his grasp. Without turning around I crawled down his body and position him at my entrance. I turned my head over my shoulder and winked at him, before spreading my legs and sliding down him. When my pelvis met his, he almost came off the bed.

"Ugh, Sookie." I was pleased with myself, now he was crying my name. I braced my hands on his thighs and started pumping faster against him. We were both screaming each others name, desperate for release. Eric sat up, with me still riding him. He took a handful of my hair and pulled my head back to him. "My turn to fuck you now." He whispered it into my ear. Normally I avoid profanity, but when he said that I almost came undone. Before I could blink he pushed me forward, sliding out from under me. He placed both hands on my hips and thrust home. I screamed out, begging him not to stop. I felt him lean over me, never slowing his thrusts. His cool lips brushed my neck, then he bit. As soon as he started sucking I cried out and came. As my muscles tightened around him, I felt him shudder, and come deep inside me.

We both collapsed in a heap on the bed. I was on my stomach and Eric was laying against my back. I didn't even have the energy to roll him off me. I just laid there, trying to catch my breath. Finally Eric climbed off my back and pulled me up under the covers with him.

"Wow." That was the only response that seemed appropriate to me at that time.

"Never in all my years, have I ever, had such amazing sex."

I snorted and swatted his arm. "You don't have to lie."

Eric slid one finger under my chin and forced me to look into his eyes. "I would never. I speak the absolute truth. I have never had sex with someone I loved as much as I love you. It's not just fucking Sookie, when I'm inside you and the bond is open, it feels like I am swimming in an ocean of our combined love. Tell me you do not feel the same way?"

"I do, very much so, I just didn't know if you did."

"Of course I do." Eric leaned forward and brushed his lips against the tip of my nose. "Come my lover, we must shower and dress for our meetings tonight." I sighed and stuck out my lower lip.

"Do we have to?"

"Unfortunately yes. Tonight I would like to take you someplace special, after the meeting."

"Sounds perfect."

"You don't even know where we are going."

"Doesn't matter, I'm with you." I laid one hand on his cheek and my lips met his for a soft, searching kiss. Finally we untangled ourselves and made our way to the shower.

~*~

An hour later I was sitting in the middle of one of the most boring meetings ever. I was actually grateful to be bored, at least I wasn't giving a speech. I was sitting quietly next to Eric, he had his hand on my knee and was tracing small circles on it. My entire job was to listen to see if I could hear anything. some of the Kings and Queens had brought human assistants, it was my job to see if any of them knew anything more than they were letting on. From what I could tell they knew nothing. Felipe glanced my way and I just shook my head. He stood and asked to be excused for a moment. He motioned for me and Eric to follow him. We made our way back to a small room off the side of the meeting room.

"Nothing?"

"Not a thing, if they know something they aren't thinking about it."

"When we return, you will sit with me. It will show solidarity. Some of the Kings and Queens want to declare an all out war. I'd rather not have any more trouble than necessary. I will convince them to capture FotS members and leave them unharmed. We will have you on hand, to read their minds, and find out what plans they have."

"Excuse me, I may be showing my ignorance here, but there are a lot of members. How will they know who to bring in?"

"There is a local branch not to far from here. They have been the source of many slayings in our area. I suspect they are part of the big plan. I am sending a few vampires over to snatch the leaders of that branch. I will have them here for you tomorrow night. The trick is convincing everyone out there, that we do not need to kill them outright."

"You don't want me to speak again do you?"

"Yes, and possibly a small demonstration." I wanted to refuse, I wanted to run screaming from the room, but I knew that my behavior would only put Eric in jeopardy.

"Yes King, if it is okay with my bonded, I would be happy to assist you." I bowed slightly.

"King, I would be honored to let Sookie assist you." Eric bowed, a little more gracefully than I managed to do. But then again, he had practice.

"It's settled, come with me." Felipe took my hand and escorted me back into the meeting room. He resumed his position at the front. Everyone was staring at me, I knew they remember last night.

"Ms. Stackhouse would like to speak." Felipe nodded to me and gave me a gentle nudge forward. I couldn't believe I was about to do this again.

"Good Evening everyone. I want to thank you once again for allowing me to speak so freely with you. It has come to my attention that there were mentions of starting a war with the FotS. I think I did not make my point clear last night. I was not suggesting war, I was suggesting we come up with a solution." I stared straight ahead, trying not to let my nerves get the best of me. Just then my eyes caught Bill and Pam standing way in the back. I didn't even know they were invited.

"I have discussed this matter with King de castro. He has asked me to be present to read the minds of FotS members. The King has decided to send out a small number of vampires to kidnap the leaders of the local branch. Since there has been many slayings here in Nevada, it stands to reason that they will know about a master plan." I looked around the crowd, some people seemed to be nodding in agreement. I looked up at Pam, she smiled at me, I could tell she was proud. Something about making her proud really touched me. I found the strength to continue.

"I know, that most of you have only heard of me. Perhaps some of you doubt my abilities. If there is a human in the room who would kindly volunteer, I'd be happy to prove my ability." I looked around for a volunteer. No one stood, it seemed like an hour had passed before a tall Italian man rose to his feet.

"Ms. Stackhouse, I will volunteer my human. He has nothing to hide." I bowed to the King.

"Thank you very much, his assistance is much appreciated." I watched the human make his way up to the front of the room. He was certainly easy on the eyes. Not as tall as Eric, but he still towered above me. He had thick black hair and eyes almost as dark. I motioned for his hand and he held it out to me.

"My ability works best when I have contact with the person I'm reading from." I turned to face the man. "Now, just relax and let your thoughts roam. I'll be able to read you just fine and you won't feel a thing." I gripped his hand and closed my eyes briefly to zone in on his thoughts.

_Damn this bitch is hot. Too bad she's with the viking. I'd like to bend her over and take her now. Man look at that rack._

I turned blood red. I couldn't believe he was actually thinking that, with all these people here.

"Problem?" He gave me a smirk, not a sexy one like Eric's but one that creeped me out. I decided that if I was going to play the game, I might as well play it to the fullest.

"It seems Gregor here, that is your name right?" I turned to him and smiled. "It seems that Gregor thinks I am attractive. He's disappointed that I'm with 'the viking', as he put it. He'd also like to bend me over and take me right now." I pointed my index finger towards the floor of the platform I was standing on, just for effect. "It is also his belief that I have a nice rack." I scanned the crowd, most people were snickering at him, Pam was biting her lip to keep from laughing, Bill was frowning. I was scared to look at Eric, but when I turned, him and Felipe were holding back laughter as well.

"Gregor, am I correct in everything I heard?"

"Yes." He didn't even have the decency to look ashamed, he just walked back to the King and sat down beside him. I stepped back to the front and faced the crowd again.

"As you all can see, sometimes I can pick up things people didn't intend for me to hear. I want none of you to be alarmed however, this ability does not extend to vampires. It is the one of the main reasons I feel comfortable with your kind." I paused, deciding on whether or not I wanted to get personal. Well, in for a penny, in for a pound. "I relate to you all. No I don't drink blood and I can go out in the sun. But I have been an outcast my whole life. My ability has made 'normal' humans fear me, ridicule me, or think of me as crazy. I don't think what the FotS is doing is acceptable. I think our goal should not only be to stop them, but to push ahead for vampire rights." I knew I had crossed the line between helping Felipe and making a speech again. I hoped Eric wouldn't be too mad, but I couldn't stop. He was right, I was passionate about this.

"You all are businessmen and women. You contribute to society, some of you have helped rebuild New Orleans. The government has no problem accepting your help when it comes to tourism, but they don't want to give you the same rights. With all the influential people in this room, we should be able to get something done. Why shouldn't you be able to run for office. Recently I have been beaten, almost raped, staked, and beaten again. No vampire did that to me. It was my own kind." I stopped to breathe, my eyes caught Pam's in the back of the room. She was clutching Bill's hand and staring at me in awe.

"Two of my dearest friends, and my bonded are vampires. I have never been ill treated by them." Okay, a minor lie considering Bill, but I overlooked that. "Yet the only people who accept me, don't have the right to vote, don't have the right to run for office, they barely have the ability to marry. They are hunted down by an angry mob, while the government looks the other way. It's enough. You came out into the open, hoping for acceptance, and now you will not fight for that acceptance?" I shook my head.

"There needs to be a plan made, not just to take care of the FotS, but to gain the rights you all deserve." I stopped and looked out into the audience, I was exhilarated. I didn't know what had came over me, but this felt natural. When everyone realized I was finished I was greeted with applause. I almost cried, vampires do not normally applaud.

"Thank you, once again, for tolerating my speech." I smiled and bowed to the audience, turning to return to Eric's side. Eric was beaming with pride. I was scared to look at Felipe, but I finally forced myself to do it.

"I'm sorry King, once again I've stolen your speech."

"Do not apologize. You have given me much to think about." Felipe turned to Eric.

"Your bonded has a passion inside her that I have never witnessed in a human before. I would like for you to bring her to all your meetings, even those previously regarded as private. I think she will learn some things, and I would enjoy her input."

"Of course my King." Eric bowed to Felipe, I bowed as well.

"Thank you King, I appreciate you allowing me to join you."

"Tell me Sookie, how does a barmaid with a high school education, learn to give a speech like that?"

"I believe I got the courage from Eric. But the words were mine." I knew I was suppose to claim that everything was from Eric, but Felipe was not an idiot, he'd see right through it. Eric seemed to agree because he gently squeezed my hand in approval.

"No matter where it came from, it was brilliant. Should we take your advice, I'd like your word that you will follow through with this, and help us in our quest for equal rights."

This time I didn't need to look at Eric. I knew my answer. "Of course, King. It is something I believe in with all my heart."

"Very well, you both are excused. Thank you once again Ms. Stackhouse."

"No, thank you King." Eric and I both bowed before leaving the room. Bill and Pam were close behind us. When we got into the hall Pam stepped in front of me and grabbed my hands.

"Do you really believe in everything you said?"

"Every word Pam." She leaned forward and took me into her arms, hugging me tight. "You've grown so much Sookie. We are all so proud of you."

"She's right." I was surprised to hear Bill speak.

"Thank you, but I just said what I was feeling." I turned to Eric and winced, he had told me no speeches.

"Eric, I'm so sorry-" He pressed a finger to my lips.

"You were brilliant, and you are forgiven. You have managed to impress Felipe, prove your worth, and make sure he knows that you are mine. You were nothing short of amazing." Eric planted a soft kiss on my temple. "May I take you out for your surprise now?"

"Am I okay in these clothes?" I was wearing a nice pair of black dress pants and the pale yellow sweater that Eric had bought me. Felipe had said tonight was casual. Eric was wearing a pair of black slacks and the crimson sweater that he bought last night. Thankfully they had been delivered today, I loved the sweater, it was so soft against my skin.

"You're perfect. Let's go." Eric put his hand on the small of my back and headed for the door. "Pam, Compton, we will meet you tomorrow in our room after dark." Pam and Bill just nodded as Eric pulled out his cell phone and dialed some numbers.

Once we were outside he hung up the phone and turned to me. "I asked Felipe for use of his limo, he was kind enough to grant me that request."

A few minutes later the limo pulled around, the drive got out and held the door for us. Once we were inside I snuggled up in against Eric. I leaned my head on his shoulder as he brushed his fingers through my hair.

"The driver already knows where to take us. When we get close, I want to lightly blindfold you. I want it to be a surprise."

"Okay."

We sat in silence until Eric looked out the window and seemed to recognize something. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a long black piece of material. He gently tied it around my head.

"Is it too tight?"

"No, it's fine."

"Can you see?"

"No."

Just to test the blindfold, he leaned forward and kissed me before I could even figure out he was in front of me.

"I see it does work."

I felt the car come to a stop and Eric took my hand, leading me out of the limo. Once we were outside he picked me up and carried me. I heard him whisper to someone and then we were in what felt like an elevator. We were inside for a while before I felt the elevator stop and Eric step forward, with me still in his arms. He stood me up and placed my hands on what felt like a railing. He stood behind me, with one arm around my waist, he pulled my blindfold off.

"Oh my God, Eric." My heart was in my throat as I looked out at the view of Las Vegas. I took in the building we were in. It was modeled to look like the Eiffel Tower. I looked out and could see the water show in front of the tower. Tears came to my eyes, it was so beautiful. Eric just wrapped his arms tighter around me.

"The second I knew we were coming to Vegas, I knew I had to bring you here."

I looked around and noticed we were alone. Then I realized it was 2am. "Shouldn't this be closed to tourists."

Eric just smiled. "Someone owed Felipe a favor."

"Some favor."

"Just enjoy it."

"I am."

I leaned my head back against his chest. Could this be any more perfect? Just then Eric slipped his arms away from me and fumbled in his jacket pocket. "Close your eyes." My eyes shut tightly, not knowing what to expect. I felt him grip my hand and open it, he placed something in it, then shut my hand tight again.

"Open your eyes."

My eyes fluttered open at the same time I opened up my hand. Sitting in my palm was a beautiful necklace. It looked so delicate I was afraid to pick it up. The chain was platinum and on the end dangled a beautiful heart made from alternating diamonds and rubies.

"Please wear it for me?"

"Help me get it on?" I lifted the hair from my neck and handed him the necklace. He slipped it on and fastened it. The heart dangled just above my breasts.

"This is beautiful. Thank you so much." Eric's arms slid back around me as we stared out at all the lights.

"One day, I promise I will take you to Paris for real."

"That sounds lovely." Eric's hand reached up to stroke my hair. He nuzzled his head against my neck and kissed it gently. I took his wrist and nibbled on it gently.

"I have a gift for you too."

"Really?"

"Mhmm." I picked up his wrist again and held it to his lips. "Bite." His eyes widened in amazement as he clamped down on his own wrist. When he had drawn blood I took his wrist in my mouth and lightly sucked, at the same time I arched my neck for him. I sensed him hesitate, he wasn't sure if it was what I wanted. I arched my neck more and sucked a little harder on his wrist. He leaned down and slipped his fangs into my neck.

We stood there, feeling on top of the world, drinking from each other, reinforcing our bond. When we were done Eric grabbed me and pulled me to him, kissing me passionately. I could feel all his love, and he could feel mine. We stayed there like that for the longest time, just enjoying each other. Not in any sexual way, but genuinely enjoying each others company.

We were interrupted by a gentlemen coming to ask if we required our photo taken. It was touristy, but I loved the idea. Eric nodded and the man went about setting up his camera. He posed us with Eric behind me, his arms wrapped around me like he had been before. The man took a few photos and then told us they'd be ready in ten minutes.

Eric and I continued our little make-out session for another thirty minutes. On our way out we stopped to look at the pictures. I picked my favorite, my head was tilted just enough that you could see Eric's fang marks on me, and his hand was high enough that you could see the wrist I had fed on. We both looked flush and rosy. I was flushed from the excitement of being with him, he was rosy from my blood. Eric ordered a bunch of prints that would be mailed to his home.

Eric swept me up in his arms and carried me to the limo. We took off for the hotel, it promised to be a wonderful night.

-  
TBC


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own any of these characters. Charlaine Harris does. Please don't sue!

A/N: This chapter and the next one are short, but I'm posting them both tonight. Chapt. 6 will be on the way in a little bit.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up the next evening to find Eric missing from our bed. I pouted a little, the previous night had been amazing. I gave a powerhouse speech about vampire equality, then Eric took me to Paris Las Vegas. We blood bonded again, gazing over all the lights of Vegas. He gave me a beautiful necklace too. I reached my hand down to brush against the necklace, I refused to take it off. It was the nicest piece of jewelry I owned.

Sitting up, I stretched and looked around the room for Eric. My eyes settled on three shapes sitting in the living room chatting. I ran my hands over my body to make sure I was wearing clothing. Luckily Eric had dressed me in a pair of shorts and a tank top. I glanced at the clock, 6pm. Reluctantly, I climbed out of bed and made my way to the living room area, smoothing my hair down as I went. I knew I looked like a wild woman.

"Good evening, my love."

"Good evening Eric." I leaned over to give him a peck on the forehead. I'm sure he didn't want to smell my morning, er... night breath. "Hello Pam. Hello Bill. If you will excuse me, I'm going to go brush my teeth and try to make myself look a bit more presentable." Eric just nodded to me and resumed his conversation with Pam and Bill. I stumbled into the bathroom, I was definitely sore from last night. Even though I had Eric's blood, we had made love many more times than I was used to doing in one night. The man certainly had endurance.

I grabbed my toothbrush and started brushing my teeth. I was surprised I hadn't woke up with the ability to read Eric's mind. In my dream that had happened, I suppose some minds are just not meant to be read. No matter what Eric thought, I was happy that my abilities hadn't extended to him. I loved the comfortable silence of his mind. I've caught glimpses inside before, but not regularly. I had enough trouble with the blood bond anyway, I always knew how he was feeling, I certainly didn't need specific thoughts.

Once I realized that I had been scrubbing my teeth obsessively I shut the water off and finished in the bathroom. I walked out into the living room brushing my hair up into a pony-tail.

"So, what's going on today guys?"

Eric was squinting, like he was trying to project thoughts at me. Pam and Bill seemed to be trying to do the same thing. "I can't read any of your minds. Please stop staring at me like that, it's creepy."

"We were doing no such thing."

"Pam, you're an awful liar. Eric, I assume you've told them about our renewed bond."

"Yes, I thought it important that they know."

"That's fine, but if I could read your mind I would tell you." Eric reached up and pulled me onto his lap. I tossed the hair brush on the table next to us. "So, again, what's going today?"

"Felipe called. He wants you to meet with some civil rights lawyer from Louisana. You have to go alone." I shifted on his lap.

"Alone, but what if.. I mean.. Everytime I'm alone I end up hurt."

"Felipe and I will be in the next room, in a meeting with this attorney's business partner."

"So what does he want with me?"

"I don't know. But if you so much as flinch, I'll know. You may not be hearing my thoughts, but my sense of your feelings has heightened."

"What about you two?" I looked over to Pam and Bill. It was Bill's turn to shift uncomfortably.

"Sookie, I'm going away for a bit. The King would like me to extend my services to the King of China, the vamp population over there is out of control. I'll only be gone 2 weeks, but I leave tonight."

"Oh, I'm sorry you won't get to be in Vegas longer."

"It's okay, I'm doing important work." I nodded, I knew he was.

"I'm still sorry to see you go, honestly."

"Thank you." Bill stared at the floor. I expected Eric to fly off the handle in a fit of rage, but he must have felt that my feelings for Bill were nothing more than friendly. No matter what happened between Eric and I, Bill was my first love, my first lover, and my first heartbreak. While I no longer loved him like I loved Eric, I loved him like one would love a dear friend.

"I'm leaving in an hour. So I have to get back downstairs and finish packing." Bill stood and bowed to Eric, then nodded to Pam. He looked unsure of what to do about me. I stood up from Eric's lap and grabbed him into a hug.

"Bill, please be safe, come back in one piece."

"I will, I promise."

"Bye Bill."

"Goodbye Sookie."

I watched Bill walk out the door. I was a more than little sad, I knew China hadn't taken news of the vamps particularly well. I hoped he would be okay. Turning back to Eric, I reached out for his hand as I settled back on his lap.

"What about you Pam? You're not leaving us are you?"

"Definitely not. Actually I will be in the meeting with Eric tonight. Now that some of the Kings and Queens have left, things are slightly more relaxed."

"So a decision has been made?" I looked to Eric for the answer to this question. I'm sure Pam knew, but I knew that I should be asking Eric these things.

"A vote was taken, after your meeting with the civil rights attorney we will take a break for dinner, then at 1am you will be reading the minds of two leaders from the local FotS church."

"Thank God they aren't going to war."

"God had little to do with it. Your speech did it. While you are speaking with the attorney, Felipe, Victor, and myself will be talking to his associate about what we can do about fighting for our rights. Legal fighting, of course."

"All because of me?"

"Yes. Felipe is very happy with you. Your display earned him the trust of almost all in attendance, they have placed him in charge of this movement. He owes you, and he will not forget it."

"I don't want anything from him, I just want peace and quiet for a while."

Pam snorted. "Sookie, you are getting thrown head first into a civil rights battle for vampires. Peace is something you won't have for a long time."

"Ugh, thanks Pam."

"Just being honest, since you say I am a horrible liar." Pam looked at me and winked. She was just teasing, it felt nice to have a relationship with Pam. I was worried that we'd never be friends like I had dreamed, but we were edging towards it. "I'm going to leave you two. I will meet you downstairs in an hour."

"Thank you Pam." Eric nodded to her and she left. He turned his attention to me, I could tell he had something he was dying to say.

"What do you know about this meeting that you aren't telling me?"

"I was sworn to secrecy, but I promise, I think it will be good for you."

"Oh great." I laughed, Eric thought plenty of things were good for me, it didn't mean that I wanted to do them. He wanted me to quit my job at Merlotte's, I certainly didn't want to do that. I decided to put it out of my mind and get dressed. I would worry about this meeting later, right now I wanted to enjoy a shower with my viking.

~*~

After our fairly tame (by our standards) shower, Eric and I dressed and prepared to go to our seperate meetings. Eric had made me drink from him again in the shower. He said he was sure it was okay to be by myself, but he just wanted to be safe. I couldn't deny him, he had a point. Eric was wearing a nice pair of black slacks and a grey button down shirt. He said the rest of our meetings would be slightly more casual. I opted for the skirt from my grey skirt suit. I paired it with a deep blue blouse and a pair of black pumps. I pulled my hair up the best I could. I wanted my fang marks to be on display. The more people that knew I was bonded to Eric the better.

I almost laughed at myself. If you had told me years ago, or even months ago, that I would consider fang marks a defense mechanism, I would have laughed my head. But here I was, showing off my marks. Eric had marked his territory, a process that I didn't entirely dislike. I brushed a stray piece of hair from my face, it was blonder, my face glowed a little. It was a side effect of all the blood I'd had from Eric over the past 24 hours. I knew it would fade, I almost wished it wouldn't.

Eric came to stand behind me. "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

I slid my arm through his and made the way from our hotel room and down to the lobby. Pam was already standing there, looking beautiful as usual. She had left her blond hair hanging long, she had on a pastel blue dress that was truly stunning on her. Eric escorted us to Felipe's offices. He stopped by one door and knocked. When it opened I saw a man about my height, he was thin with grey hair. He looked very friendly. I could read his mind clearly, and he was no threat. I nodded to Eric, to signal that it was okay to leave. He leaned in and kissed me on the cheek.

"If you need me, call." I knew what he meant, he meant to call through the bond. "I'll be next door."

"Thanks." Eric nodded to the man in acknowledgment, and then left with Pam.

The lawyer reached for my hand and shook gently. "Ms. Stackhouse, pleasure to meet you. I'm Charles McIlvaine, I am part of McIlvaine & Tyson law firm. We specialize in civil rights law."

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. McIlvaine. Please call me Sookie."

"Okay Sookie, please call me Charles or Chuck. Either is fine." _She sure is pretty. Is this really the woman who gave the speech that motivated all these vamps? She looks too sweet to be ruined by politics. Poor thing._

I smiled, for once someone wasn't thinking of killing me, or what I could do for them. He seemed genuinely concerned with me.

"What can I do for you Charles?"

"Felipe called me from Louisana, it seems that he wants to mount a civil rights campaign on behalf of the vampires. He seems to think you have an interest in this."

"Yes sir, Eric, my.." Should I say boyfriend or blood bonded? Charles was a human, but how much did he know about vampires. I opted to take the safe route. "my boyfriend, is a vampire. I just want him to have all the rights that I do."

"I see. Felipe asked me to take you under my wing. He says you have a strong political mind. I'd like you to help me with this project. Since I am based in Shreveport it wouldn't be a long commute for you. I have also been informed that you are a waitress and would not be giving up your job."

I laughed and Charles seemed to relax. "I see Felipe understands that I am determined to keep my job. So how could I help you?"

"Well, there would be research, organization, and then of course, when and if it goes to court, I'd want you there beside me so you could have the benefit of seeing how politics work first hand. In return Felipe has said he would be paying you, but you will also get some learning experience from working with me."

"So, Charles, I will help you with this case. Felipe will pay financially, and you will pay with experience."

"Correct."

"How would that work around my current schedule?"

"It is my understanding that you keep vampire hours."

"For the most part."

"I do to, we can do it whenever is convenient for you. Your boyfriend will be assisting Felipe with this as well. It is going to take a huge effort, but I think we can at least make some progress." He stopped talking and shuffled his papers, locating a business card. "Here, call me when you are back in Louisiana. We will work out a schedule then. I will start laying the foundation of our work."

I took the card and slid it into my purse. "Thank you Charles, for this opportunity, and for being so kind. It isn't often humans are kind to me."

"I can't see why they wouldn't be." _She's just a harmless girl. They say she is a telepath, but she seems sweet enough._

"Still, thank you."

"Your Welcome Ms. Stackhouse. I look forward to working with you."

"Likewise." I shook his hand and headed for the door. When I opened it Eric and Pam were standing across the hall, leaning against the wall, waiting for me.

"How did your meeting go?" Eric was smiling like a kid at Christmas.

"It appears I'm now assisting Mr. McIlvaine with this civil rights case."

"Felipe thinks you will enjoy this job."

"I will."

"Come, I want to take you both to celebrate."

Eric offered one arm to me, and one to Pam. He led us towards the front door, where the limo was waiting agan. After we were all situated inside Eric spoke. "I want to take you both to dinner to celebrate Sookie's new political aspirations." I laughed.

"Eric, I hardly have political aspirations. I just want a world where I can be with you, without everyone looking at us like we are murdering someone."

"It might get worse before it gets better." I reached over and gripped his hand.

"I know, Eric, but we are together. We will be okay." I noticed Pam had remained silent. I wondered if she ever got lonely, for so long it was just her and Eric. I knew he had a sexual relationship with her at one point, but now they were simply Maker and Child. Although their relationship often flirted on the border of friendship. I knew Eric valued her opinion. The limo stopping roused me from my thoughts. Eric stepped out first and helped me and Pam from the limo.

He escorted us into a very fancy restaurant. We were seated at the finest table. Our waitress stood before us in a flash. Eric and Pam ordered some form of expensive blood that I didn't recognize. I ordered a gin and tonic. Once all of our drinks were at our table. Eric raised his glass.

"To Sookie, the bravest, most beautiful woman I know. May your political career be bright and successful." We clinked glasses and I giggled. I knew I'd never be anything more than a Bon Temps barmaid, but it was fun to pretend. I didn't want to be the only one celebrating. I raised my glass again.

"To Pam, the best and most loyal friend a girl could ask for." We all clinked glasses again and laughed. I was enjoying our giddy mood. Pam looked like it was her turn.

"To Eric, a wonderful Sheriff. I am please that you have finally gotten your wish." She looked over at me and offered a small smile. We clinked glasses one last time and slipped into comfortable silence. The waitress brought my salad to me. I wasn't too hungry so I decided to eat just a light meal. Eric looked at my salad.

"The finest restaurant in Vegas and you order salad?"

"A girl has got to watch her figure."

"You're perfect. Are you sure that's all you want?"

"Yes, it is heavenly."

It truly was. There were tender slices of chicken mixed in with the salad. It was warm against the cool and crisp lettuce. Eric and Pam watched me while I ate. I suddenly felt bad, did they miss eating?

"I'm sorry, I can have this boxed to take back."

"Nonsense."

I ate as quickly as I could so they didn't have to watch. When I was finished Eric settled the bill. He was pushing for me to have dessert, but I was really stuffed. I told him I'd have dessert later. He seemed to get the hint.

The trip back to the hotel was filled with our familiar comfortable silence. Eric and I escorted Pam back to her room, before heading up to our suite.

~*~

It was midnight by the time we returned to our room. I wanted to sleep, but I knew in an hour I had to be downstairs and questioning members of the FotS. Just thinking about them made my blood boil. I tried to calm myself down, but I knew Eric felt my emotions a split second after I did. He came to stand behind me, gently massaging my shoulders.

"Relax, you will be no good to anyone all stressed out. Besides, it's not good for you."

"I just can't believe how deep I'm in. And surprisingly, I'm not scared."

"Sookie, do you really think that all you can be is a barmaid?"

"I never said that."

"You felt it."

"Eric, I have no education beyond high school. I've been a barmaid for over 6 years. I think this is my life."

"But what do you want to be? What kind of life do you want? Felipe is offering you a future, a very nice one."

"I know, but I couldn't compete with those people. Besides, I don't want to be a politician, I just want to help bring about change. Sometimes politics get in the way of that."

"I meant every word I said at the restaurant. You are very brave." I leaned back into him and tried to fight back tears. I didn't want to be brave. I just wanted to enjoy my life with him. I didn't want everything to be a fight just to stay together. Eric put his hands on my shoulders and turned me to face him. He placed one finger under my chin and tilted my head up.

"I promise, things will get better."

"What if they don't?"

"Then we have each other." He slid his finger down to trace the outline of the heart shaped necklace he bought me. "Come lover, let's get this over with so we can come back to each other."

I followed him out of our suite and towards Felipe's office.

~*~

Felipe was waiting outside his office for us. Eric and I both bowed, Felipe offered us a nod.

"Ms. Stackhouse, I spoke to Mr. McIlvaine, he finds you charming and said he looks forward to working with you."

"Thank you so much for arranging the meeting King. I am thrilled to be so involved in the civil rights case."

"I think you will find that you enjoy the politics more than you think you will. Unfortunately, we have other issues." He turned his head to the door.

"I'm ready whenever you are." I flash a big smile and put my brave face on. Felipe opened the door and escorted me into the room. Felipe stood to my side, and Eric stood in front of me. I could see that the two fellowship leaders were unrestrained. Felipe sure seemed cocky, I know Eric would have had them tied to the chair. I took a seat in front of them. Eric stood next to me with one hand on my shoulder, the other was balled up into a fist.

I figured I'd try to surprise them into answering my questions. I knew that they knew who I was. I'm sure I was on their most wanted list. My guess was, that they expected Felipe to do the questioning. So I blurted out the most obvious question there was.

"What do you know about the plan to take down the vamps?"

_Stupid, think I'm going to say anything. Dumb broad._ One man laughed at me openly. But the other was trying hard to block out images.

_Can't let on...Guns...Blood...Ball..._

I had never heard anyone so rattled, he was trying with every ounce of self control to remain calm and not give anything away. I grabbed a notepad and pen off Felipe's desk and wrote down exactly what I heard. He nodded and then motioned for two vamps I hadn't even noticed standing in the back. They came forward and grabbed onto the two men. I didn't dare ask what was going to happen to them. A year ago I might have, but I knew better than to question Felipe. I also found that I wasn't heartbroken over their situation. They were plotting to kill me and everyone I loved.

Once they were out of the room Eric rubbed the back of my neck, he knew these things always stressed me out. Felipe sat behind his desk than turned to look at me.

"They obviously know who you are, that must be why they fought so hard mentally. But no matter, you've gotten all the information I need. There was to be a large Ball here in two weeks. I see they planned to attack then."

"I don't think that's going to be the end of this. When they discover two missing leaders they will be in a frenzy. I think that will just serve to escalate their actions."

"I'm having this hotel put on lock down. No one in or out without presenting proper identification at the door. This hotel has 98% vampire guests. There are a few human guests who must not have known this was a vampire hotel. We will politely pay for another place for them to stay. No visitors will be allowed in."

I just nodded and started rubbing my forehead, I felt the headache forming. I removed my hands from my face to find Felipe staring at me.

"Ms. Stackhouse, are you well?"

"I'm sorry King, it's just sometimes doing this gives me a headache. Especially when the thoughts are violent."

He just nodded and made a sweeping motion with his hand. "Sheriff, escort your bonded back to the room. I'm done for now. We will meet again tomorrow evening at midnight. I'd like you to attend Ms. Stackhouse."

"Yes King, thank you." I stood and bowed before Eric helped me out into the hallway. My dull headache was growing into blinding pain. I slammed my eyes shut in attempt to rid myself of the headache. Eric pulled me to him and let me close my eyes for a minute.

--------

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own any of these characters. Charlaine Harris does. Please don't sue!

A/N: Okay, it is IMPERATIVE to this story that you listen to the song "May I" by Trading Yesterday. I will reference it a few times during this chapter, and in later chapters as well. I recommend listening to it at the beginning (when Sookie is in her bedroom) and at the end (When Sookie is on the jet) of the story. That is where I got my inspiration for both parts. You can find it on youtube by searching for it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam watched me go through the motions of waiting tables. I hadn't smiled in a long time. One month and five days to be exact. That was the last time I had been with Eric.

Eric had foolishly decided to stay behind in Vegas to help Felipe deal with the FotS. He sent me back home and wouldn't even consider anything else. I was tempted to ignore his wishes, but I had done some growing up and decided maybe he knew best.

The night he made that choice, Eric escorted me to the airport, to make sure I was really on the plane. As the plane was taking off, Eric flew along side briefly before disappearing into the clouds. That was the last time I saw him.

Now I was back in Bon Temps. Trying to move on with my life like nothing happened. The look of pity that Sam gave me was hard to take. It just reminded me of my hurt all over again. Eric wasn't there for me anymore, I couldn't find comfort with him after a long day, I couldn't share his bed. I felt a tear slip down my face.

"Damnit" I slammed my tray on the bar and stormed back into Sam's office.

Sam was right behind me. "Sookie, are you sure you should be here tonight? Is it too soon."

"No, I just.. It hurts."

"Go home, please go take care of yourself. I'll stop by later." I was in no condition to argue.

"Okay."

I grabbed my things and headed back home. Amelia and Octavia were gone, they knew I would need my space. As soon as I was in the house I dissolved into tears again. My eyes focused on the newspaper sitting on the kitchen table. It told the tale of the hotel in Las Vegas that had burned to the ground 10 minutes before dawn. It happened the day after I left. I stood and grabbed the paper. I looked over the list of the finally deceased vampires (The ones they could identify).

Eric Northman - 1000+ Shreveport, La

I couldn't pull my eyes away from his name. Pam's name was no where on the list, but I knew she was gone too. My hand reached up to the necklace I never took off. I threw the paper on the floor and headed upstairs to my bedroom. I stared at Eric's luggage. It had survived the fire, he had taken it to Felipe's personal home, in anticipation of spending the next night there. Felipe had it delivered to me. I hadn't been brave enough to look inside yet. Tonight I wanted to see it though, I just wanted something of his to hold on to. I carefully unzipped it and opened the top.

The first thing my hand touched was one of Eric's button up shirts. I lifted it to my face, it still smelled of him. I'd never forget his scent, it would haunt me forever. Underneath the shirt, something caught my eye, I reached in a picked up a small black box that was nestled into the side of his suit case. I felt my knees go weak, I decided to sit on my bed. I took a deep breath and opened it up. Inside sat a beautiful engagement ring, it had a princess cut diamond in the center, with two princess cut rubies on either side.

I lost it, my sobs became uncontrollable. He wanted to marry me. I lifted the ring from the box and slipped it on my left ring finger. I clenched my hand around his shirt that was still sitting in my lap. I crawled up my bed with his shirt in my hand. I reached over to the nightstand and flipped on the radio of my alarm clock. I was about to cry, it would be loud and messy, and I didn't want Sam hearing it when he came in.

Turning on the radio turned out to be a bad choice. I nestled against Eric's shirt and started crying as I listened to the music.

_May I hold you as you fall to sleep. When the world is closing in, and you can't breathe. May I love you? May I be your shield? When no one can be found, may I lay you down?_

That was all it took for me to lose it. I closed my eyes tight and tried to block everything out. I swear in that moment I felt Eric next to me, his arms wrapping around me from behind. I was too scared to turn around, I knew it was just my imagination. I felt his ghost hands brushing up against my hair.

_All that's made me, is all worth trading. Just to have one moment with you. So I will let go, of all that I know, knowing that you're here with me._

I listed to the music, trying not to lose the feeling of Eric against me. I felt him brushing his hand down my side and back up. He felt so real, I turned and expected to see him there, but he wasn't. I felt my heart breaking inside me. I stood and threw the radio across the room. I ran from the house, climbing into the car and speeding to our spot.

When I got to our spot above the city I climbed out of his car. I had inherited that too. I ran into the field, desperate to see him there. When I didn't, I knew he was gone. I sunk down to the ground, letting the rain pour down on me. I sat there clinging to his shirt, letting the rain mingle with my tears. The thunder clapped in the distance and I saw a flash of lightening. I didn't care, I didn't care if the ground opened and swallowed me whole.

I felt Eric's hands touching my shoulders again. He was lightly shaking me. I could hear his voice, it was distant, but I could hear him call my name.

"Sookie"

"Sookie, please."

~*~

"Sookie" Eric gave me a hard shake and I opened my eyes. I wasn't in the pouring rain, I was in our hotel room. He was standing over me, his blue eyes the image of worry.

"Eric?" I sprung out of bed and jumped on him. "Your okay? Oh my God your okay."

"Of course I am, you had a nightmare. You fell asleep in my arms on the way to the room, so I carried you up here. You've been thrashing around for a half an hour.

"I had a dream that you.. that you.." I was choking on my words. I remembered the dream just as vividly as the first. Then something struck me, why where these dreams so real? I pulled away from him and ran over to his suit case. I unzipped it and started feeling around inside.

"Sookie! Don't!" Eric was walking towards me. But I already had the little black box in my hand.

"Platinum with a princess cut diamond in the center and two princess cut rubies on the sides." I said it without opening the box.

"How do you know that?" I sat the jewelry box on his suit case and went to stand next to him. I held him close, still shaking from the dream.

"I think I can see the future, when I dream."

"Are you sure? Listen, we will have to do this later, you have to get back to Bon Temps. I'm going to stay behind, but I'll take you to the airport."

"NO!" I screamed so loud he winced.

"Sookie, yes."

"No, my dream, Eric, you sent me away in my dream and after I left, you.."

Eric grabbed my shoulders and turned me to him. "I what?"

"You died." I took a breath and gathered myself. "Eric, they are going to burn down this hotel tomorrow. In my dream you took me to the airport, and the next morning the hotel was burned to ground 10 minutes before dawn."

"Are you sure?"

"It's how I knew about the ring. We have to get everyone out." Eric looked at me for a second and pulled me close, pressing his lips to mine. He broke away only so I could breathe.

"I will never leave you, ever." He turned and pulled out his cell phone. I knew he was calling Felipe. I left the room and ran downstairs to Pam.

When she opened her door I threw my arms around her. "Sookie, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Pack your things and come upstairs, we have to leave, now." She looked at me for a second before turning to gather all her things.

Within ten minutes we were upstairs with Eric. He hadn't left my side since the second I walked back in the room. Once everyone was packed, he finally decided to speak.

"Felipe is evacuating everyone. He wanted to know how we knew. I had to tell him Sookie, but he thinks it is just a fluke since you had my blood in excess last night. I hope that will be enough to keep you safe from him. All of the vamps are scattering. We are going to go to another hotel just a few miles from here. The three of us will be by ourselves, but will still required to meet Felipe at his residence for some more meetings."

I just nodded and clung to his side, I was scared to let him go, and I was suddenly scared to sleep.

~*~

The hotel we ended up at wasn't anything like Felipe's. It was much more modest, but they had a few vampire appropriate rooms. Once we had our luggage and things in the room, Pam headed over to a small pull-out sofa bed and got it set up for the day. I noted the opaque glass, I was glad we were able to find a room on such short notice. I was worried for all the vamps that couldn't. What would they do? I looked over at the clock on the dresser. Pam and Eric would be crashing in another hour.

None of us said anything as Pam readied herself to sleep for the day. Eric just crawled under our covers, pulling me with him. He laid there stroking my face then leaned forward and whispered in my ear.

"I have never been more scared in my life. You were sobbing so hard I thought you would stop breathing."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, once again, you've saved us all."

"At least I can remember my dreams enough that I can change the events leading up to them. I just hope this will be enough to save you." Eric kissed my temple and held my hand. I snuggled up against him, I pretended to start drifting off to sleep. I couldn't let him know I was scared to sleep, he'd watch me like a hawk if he thought I was skipping sleep. I laid there for a while, then I felt his whole body go slack. He was asleep for the day.

But I couldn't sleep, I slid out from under his arms and sat up against the headboard. I sat there, running my fingers through his hair. I was too scared to do anything. I had enough trouble being a telepath, but now I could see the future. What made it worse, was that Felipe knew what happened. I hoped he would just brush it off like a fluke.

I wish that was what is was, but my first dream had came after not seeing Eric for weeks. I wondered if the first dream and this one were related. This dream served a purpose, it warned me about danger. The first one hadn't warned me about anything. Felipe still creeped me out, but he wasn't waiting to kill me in my home.

I sat there, lost in my own thoughts for hours. I only got up once to use the bathroom, and I settled right back down against Eric. Just as it started to get dark I laid back down with him. I wanted him to think I had just woken up.

When he stretched and held me tighter I started moving around, going through the motions of stretching. His hand brushed over my hip and down to my thigh.

"Lover, you did not sleep. You think you can fool me, I know your mind and your heart."

"I'm scared to sleep." As soon as I said it, I felt better. I knew I couldn't hide things from him anyway. "Eric, I'm scared of what I'll dream next. What if I see you die again? It almost broke me last time. I still ache, even though I know you're with me here, my heart aches."

He removed his hand from my thigh and placed it over my heart. "I'm sorry that you hurt. But I am fine, we are alive. Your dream saved us."

"For how long?" He didn't bother responding to that, he just held me closer. I heard Pam get up and head to the bathroom. Just as I was about to burst into tears, Eric phone started ringing. He climbed out of bed and moved to answer it. All I heard was his side of the conversation. By the time he was done, Pam was showered, dressed, and sitting with me on the bed.

Eric hung up the phone and turned to us. "Don't get comfortable. We fly back to Shreveport tonight. Felipe is having everyone scatter, it's safer for us to be apart. We will do a web conference tomorrow evening to decide how to progress." Despite the somber mood I almost laughed at the idea of a web conference. Vamps were certainly adapting to technology quite well.

"Sookie and I will be taking Felipe's private jet. He wants me in Shreveport quickly. Pam, you have a later flight scheduled, I need you to stick around and make sure everything gets packed. Sookie and I have to leave now."

"Would it be easier to stay with Pam? I can help her."

"No, you will not leave my sight. I won't risk Felipe snatching you while I'm gone. You will stay with me." I sighed and tossed my hands up.

"Do I have time to shower?"

"No, get dressed, we leave in 30 minutes."

~*~

Sure enough, 30 minutes later Eric and I were on Felipe's private jet. He had at least let me brush my teeth before leaving. Still, here we were on the jet. We were snuggled against each other on a plush seat that was as long as a sofa. My head was buried in his chest and he was rubbing my back. I felt him stretch over me to turn on the t.v. that was against the wall of the jet. He flipped on a music channel and snuggled back against me. I closed my eyes and started to sleep, until I heard something very familiar.

_I can see when the lights start to fade. The day is done and your smile has gone away._

That was all I needed to burst into tears. Eric looked down concerned.

"The song, in my dream, I was laying in bed crying, and this song came on. I thought I felt you holding me, but I knew you were gone." Eric moved from behind me. He stood up in front of me and held his hand out to me. I was still sobbing as I took his hand. He pulled me to my feet and wrapped his arms around me. He held me, gently swaying with the music. I started crying harder.

"Shh, let us replace the bad dream, with a good memory." He held me tighter, my hands went up around his neck and my head nestled against his chest. We stood there, holding each other, swaying with the music. During the second round of the chorus I heard Eric's chest rumbling softly. He leaned down and placed his lips near my ear.

"May I hold you, as you fall to sleep? When the world is closing in, and you can't breathe. May I love you? May I be your shield? When no one can be found, may I lay you down?"

I realized that he was singing softly to me. That brought fresh tears to my eyes. As the music swelled Eric gently pulled away from me and held my hands, staring into my eyes for a few seconds. He pulled one hand away from me and reached into his pocket. Just as the third round of the chorus started, he dropped to one knee in front of me. He started singing along softly, staring into my eyes. Then in time with the music, he stopped singing, pulled out the ring, held it out to me and asked, "May I love you?"

I couldn't even speak. I just nodded and held out my trembling left hand. He slipped the ring onto my finger. He then stood and held me close for the best kiss of my life. It was soft and gentle. I could tell he was as scared as I was. Tears dripped down my face as we kissed and swayed to the rest of the song. I couldn't tell you what song played next, because I was lost to him and that beautiful moment.

Without a word he took me and laid me on the sofa. He ran his fingertips over my face and then leaned in to restart our kiss. I felt him slowly slipping my clothes away and shedding his own. He held my face in his hands as he entered me. I may have screamed out, I don't know, I just knew I was complete with him inside me. All that mattered was him. I watched him move on top of me. His muscles flexing from holding up his own weight while he slid in and out of me. My legs had slid up to his waist, I was pulling him deeper. I watched how perfectly our bodies fit together. I finally let my eyes roam up his body and settle on his face.

"Beautiful." Was all he said, then I was gone, My body shook with our mutual climax. He leaned down and bit my breast, I didn't even feel his fangs sliding in. He suckled me for a what felt like a wonderful eternity. Eventually he slid his fangs from me and pulled his length out of me.

He kissed the tip of my nose, standing to grab our clothes and help me dress. I had forgotten I was on a plane and immediately blushed. Once we were dressed he sat down on the plush seat and pulled me to his lap.

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes. You may love me, but I get to love you too."

"Agreed."

---------------------------

TBC.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own any of these characters. Charlaine Harris does. Please don't sue!

A/N: Warning: Gratuitous explicit Eric/Sookie nookie in this chapter. Consider it an early Christmas gift to my new friends at the Blue Whale Pub!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eric and I sat cuddled on his sofa, watching the news. Felipe's hotel had been burned to nothing. Surprisingly it was closed for renovations at the time. I almost had to laugh at that bit of information, I knew better. Felipe had managed to get everyone evacuated and into safe spots for the day. I grabbed the remote and turned the volume up when Felipe came on screen. Eric wrinkled his nose in disgust, but I was interested in what he had to say.

_This attack was launched by those who plan to push us back into obscurity. We are citizens, just like everyone else. We pay our taxes, and we follow the laws that humans have placed upon us. We share all of the normal human burdens, however, we share next to none of their rights. This will not be the last you hear on this matter. As we speak I have assembled a team of human civil rights attorneys, who believe that our fight for civil rights is justified. It is my hope that senseless acts like these _...He pointed to the charred remains of his hotel... _will no longer go unpunished._

I flipped the television off and turned to look at Eric.

"Sookie, I cannot believe you wrote that."

"I can't believe he asked."

"He trusts you, he wants you in his employ."

"As a speech writer? There has to be something else going on."

"Ms. Stackhouse, I want to suck your blood" Eric was speaking in a horribly fake thick Spanish accent.

I laughed and swatted him with the remote on his upper arm. That didn't deter him from laying on the accent and teasing me. Finally he relented after reducing me to a fit of giggles.

"It was all in good fun lover, but honestly, he's was smart to ask. You are very intelligent." I just shrugged. I knew the day was coming soon that I was going to be thrown right into the middle of this political mess. Eric and I had only been home for one day, we had touched down around 4am. Clancy had shown up to give us a lift to Eric's house. I fell asleep as soon as we got into Eric's house.

The plane ride had been an emotional rollercoaster. I was upset about my dreams, but then Eric dropped to one knee and asked me to marry him. I glanced down at my ring and ran my thumb along the underside of it. How could I have said no? He sang to me, he danced with me, and when that was over, he made love to me.

"Eric?"

"The answer is Yes."

"You don't know the question."

"Sookie, You've agreed to marry me, I will give you anything you ask for." I laughed and thought of all the fun I could have the fun with that one. I leaned close to his ear and gently licked his earlobe. "Eric.." I breathed into his ear, I panted a bit to show my excitement.

"Yes. I told you yes."

"I want to save myself for marriage."

His head flew back from mine. He searched my face for any trace of amusement. It took all my effort, from all my years as a telepath to school my features so he couldn't see or feel me laugh. He looked around the room, then looked down. "Sookie, I don't know how I'll do that. I crave you, I crave you so much. It's a constant need, I need to have all of you." He looked up at me, he almost looked scared of me being serious about this.

One look at his face just did me in. I burst into laughter. I laughed so hard tears rolled down my cheek.

"That's not funny."

"Oh" I gasped for air between giggles. "Your right, it's not funny."

"Thank you."

"It's hilarious." I started laughing again, I could barely contain myself. Eric is always doing this sort of thing to me, this is the first time I managed to pull it on him.

"You'll pay for that." He grabbed me by my waist and pushed me back onto the sofa, he pressed himself on top of me and started licking my neck.

"Oh.."

"Oh?" He smirked. "That's all you have to say?"

I grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled his lips to mine, I slid my tongue across his lower lip and then nibbled it a bit. I felt a low rumble in his chest. He started pushing my sweater up, trying to completely expose my bra. Just as his hands were yanking the cups of my bra down his phone rang. He groaned and climbed off me, going to find his cell.

"What?" I smiled, it must be Pam. I'm sure she'd pay for her mistake later.

"I'm glad you are home, surely you did not call to gossip Pamela." Ooh, the full first name. I winced, he was really mad she interrupted us.

"I see, well, I'll deal with that when it happens. I will see you later this evening." He didn't even say goodbye when he hung up. He was back across the room and laying on top of me in a blink. "Where were we, Ms. Stackhouse.?" I pulled my sweater up and ran my hands over my breasts.

"I think we were here."

He grabbed my bra and ripped it off me. I was amazed, it was laying on the floor, but my sweater was still on me. I wouldn't think about that too much, I'd have to look at the bra later. I had more uhm, pressing, matters to deal with. Eric was kneading my breast in his hand. I was writhing and moaning between him. I worked a hand in between us to rub the bulge in his jeans. Just when I had his zipper half way down I heard a knock at the door. Eric stood up and stormed to the door, not bothering to zip his pants up.

"What the fuck do you want Compton?"

Bill. He was back safe. I yanked my sweater down and tried to set myself to rights on the sofa. Bill came walking in, he took one look at me, then Eric, than my bra laying on floor. I felt my face flush, I stood and grabbed it from the floor. I mumbled something about dropping my dirty laundry on the way to the washer, but I knew Bill wasn't buying it.

His eyes went wide when he saw my left hand. I didn't realize that I had used that hand to grab my bra. I looked Bill in his eyes, he just put on a calm face and turned to Eric.

"Felipe called me back from China. He thinks I will be better use here in Shreveport." Eric looked mad that Felipe didn't even tell him. Bill looked devastated. Eric's phone rang again. I thought he was going to pick up and start swearing, but he was the picture of calm. He mouthed the words Felipe to me. I nodded and he left the room to take the phone call.

"So, how long?" No beating around the bush I see.

"Last night, on the plane ride home to Shreveport."

"Are you happy?"

"Very."

"Then I am happy for you. It breaks me to see you with him, but as long as you are happy, I will be happy for you."

I felt tears well up in my eyes. I could see that all the hurt Bill caused me over the course of our short and doomed relationship, was nothing compared to what I was doing him now. Knowing that I would be taken as his Sheriff's Queen just broke him.

I hung my head and tried not to let him see me cry. I felt miserable, I hadn't even considered anyone's feelings but my own.

Bill shifted in his seat. "I haven't fed, tell Eric if he needs me, he can just call." He stood and gave me one last look before disappearing out the door. Eric chose that moment to come back into the living room.

"Where is Compton going?" I didn't answer, I just burst into tears. Eric moved to comfort me, he next to me and pulled me against him.

"I'm awful, I didn't even think about how he'd feel."

"He never thought about how you felt."

"I don't think that's true, and even if it was, I wasn't raised like this."

"Do you regret this?" He lifted my hand and held onto my left ring finger. "Do you wish to change your answer?"

I looked up into his eyes, they were full of confusion and sadness.

"Oh no, Eric I love you. I've never been more sure of anything. I just worry about how everyone will handle it."

"Ah, I forget that you have many men who have been competing for your attention." I rolled my eyes at him. At least he knew how to make me smile.

"What did Felipe want?"

"We are going to meet with the attorneys tomorrow. He wanted to make sure you were still willingly involved."

"Of course I am." He leaned forward and brushed his cool lips against my forehead.

"Amazing, your just amazing."

"We are going to Fangtasia aren't we?"

"How could you tell?"

"You're kissing ass." Eric pretended to be shocked.

"Ms. Stackhouse, such a mouth for a proper southern lady." He rolled me on my side and spanked my bottom. I couldn't help but giggle. I enjoyed being silly with him, it reminded me of our friendship, before we had fell in love. Although, perhaps I was in love then, and just didn't know it.

"Well, Mr. Northman, you need to go get this proper southern lady a bra. A belle like me would not go outside, in the cold, with just a thin sweater and no bra." He chuckled, that sweet laugh that made his chest vibrate. After tormenting me some more he went upstairs and came down with a skimpy red bra, one that he had bought me just for fun.

"You can't be serious."

"We are leaving now, it's this or nothing." I snatched the bra from his hand and slid it on, without removing my sweater. He stared at me, looking confused.

"What magic makes you able to do such evil things?" I laughed. He had been expecting that I would need to remove my sweater to get a bra on.

"Magic? More like high school gym. When you are in a locker room, you have big breasts, and you can read minds, you learn to get your bra on in creative ways."

Eric shook his head and grabbed my hand. "Come we will be late." I held his hand as we left his house, just as we were about to get into his car I felt Bill nearby. He hadn't went to feed like he said, he was waiting and watching me.

"Eric, there's something I need to take care of. Go without me, I'll bring my car to the bar in a little bit."

"You want me to leave you here alone?"

"I'm not alone."

"Bill." Eric looked furious, but somehow managed to keep himself calm. He really was trying to be better for me. "Sookie, I don't like this at all. But you do need to make peace with him. Have him bring you to Fangtasia when you are through. I will not have you driving that." He pointed to my car. "I'd like you to arrive in one piece, not in a death trap." Before I had a chance to complain about him making fun of my car, he kissed my lips and left. I turned towards the house.

~*~

"Bill, you can come out. He's gone." Bill appeared, seemingly out of nowhere.

"I just wanted to make sure you were safe." I sat on the steps that lead up to Eric's front door. I patted the space next to me. "Come sit with me."

Bill came and sat on the step next to me, our knees were barely touching.

"Sookie, I.."

"Shh. Listen Bill. You will always hold a place in my heart. You have to know that Eric would never be able to push that away. No matter how much he wanted to."

"I worry for you, Eric comes with a lot of baggage. Look at how tangled in this civil rights movement you are."

"I know, but I would have been involved no matter what."

"Why didn't you tell me that you could see the future in your dreams?"

"I just found out, how did you know?"

"Felipe, he casually mentioned it to me. I think he was expecting me to know. But I didn't, I played it off."

"Thank God. I think he's just trying to see if Eric thought it was important enough to tell you. Since he didn't, Felipe probably thinks that it is just a fluke, like Eric told him."

"How did we get here Sookie? Here I am, without you. And you, you are becoming this woman that I didn't know you could be. You're thrusting yourself into vampire politics head first. You're giving speeches like a seasoned politician."

"I don't know Bill."

"Maybe Eric really does bring out the best in you."

"I'd like to think I have something to do with it."

"I didn't mean it like that."

I reached over and took Bill's hand. I held onto it tight. "I want us to be friends. I love you Bill, just not the way I love Eric. We have been through so much, we can't go back. It just wouldn't work, it would be too complicated."

"Things aren't exactly black and white with Eric."

"I know, but there isn't the past hurt. Bill, I need you to know, that I would trust you with my life. I know you love me, I hope we can work through this."

"We will." Bill squeezed my hand gently then stood, helping me stand as well. "Come, let me get you to Fangtasia." I followed Bill to his car, climbing into the passenger seat and buckling up. Before Bill started the car I turned to him. "Are you sure we will eventually be okay?"

"I sure hope so."

He started the car and we drove to Fangtasia in complete silence.

~*~

We pulled into Fangtasia, crowded as usual. Bill opened my door for me and placed a gentle hand on my back as he escorted me inside. Pam saw us coming from her spot at the door, she looked like she was holding back laughter.

"You know Sookie, I have the weirdest feeling that this has happened before."

" Very funny."

"He's in his office, he said to send you straight back there when you got here."

"Ma'am yes Ma'am" I said with a smile and gave her a little salute. She didn't get it.

"Sookie, I'm going to leave. Just remember what I said."

"I will, thank you." I reached for a hug but he stepped back. He was right to do so, if a bar full of people saw me hanging on another vampire, Eric would be furious.

"Bye."

"Bye Sookie."

I watched Bill walk off for a second and then turned to head back to Eric's office. I tried to feel him through the bond, I wanted to know whether I was going to get sweet, sexy, or angry Eric. It didn't feel like he was very mad at me. I knocked on his door very softly before poking my head in.

"Can I come in?"

"When have you ever asked?" I came in the rest of the way and got an eyeful of viking. Eric was sitting on his desk, how it managed to hold up all that muscle, well, who knows. His legs were slightly parted, he had stripped off the t-shirt he wore earlier and had on only a tight blue tank top. I bit my lip to keep from throwing myself at him. He looked every bit like the viking god he was. I loved the way his hair brushed the top of his massive shoulders. I could almost feel my tongue tracing the muscles of his upper arm and then down to his abs.

"Lover, if you keep thinking like that, no work will be getting done here."

The way he said lover sent chills down my spine. No one had ever called me that before, but Eric always did.

"Eric, what will you call me when we are married? Considering I won't be only your lover anymore."

"You're not _only_ my lover now. But I will call you by a very special name."

"Really, what?" I had moved closer and was standing in between his legs. He kissed my earlobe and then whispered, "Snookums."

For what felt like the millionth time that night I burst into laughter, but this time he did too. I loved this about Eric, his sense of humor, his ability to make me laugh, no matter how bad my day.

"Snookums? What shall I call you? Honey bear?"

"That's perfect." He was still laughing, almost in tears. I was glad I could make him smile too. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me tight against him. Now there was no laughing, I could feel the bulge in his pants pressed against my stomach. "I think we have some unfinished business."

"Shouldn't you be working?

He smiled and showed a little fang. "I'm on my lunch break." I pushed him back on his desk and crawled on top of him, yanking his shirt off over his head and bending to kiss the muscles on his rock hard chest. My hand was snaking it's way down to his pants when I heard my phone ring.

"What?! Again, are you freaking kidding me?" I slid off his lap and grabbed my cell phone out of my purse. I didn't recognize the number, but I answered it just in case.

"Hello?"

"Ms. Stackhouse?" I mouthed the word Felipe to Eric. He looked confused and very angry.

"Yes, King de Castro?"

"It is. I wanted to call and personally thank you for the speech. It was perfect." By this point Eric was next to me on the sofa, listening to every word.

"Well, King, you did pay me to do a job. I believe in doing a job to the best of my ability." Eric rolled his eyes. I knew Felipe, I'd have to play little miss subservient around him.

"And a wonderful job you did. Tell me, Ms. Stackhouse, how would you feel about doing this for me as a career?"

"Honestly King, no disrespect intended, but I could never leave Bon Temps."

"I wouldn't ask you to, it would be part-time work. You would be paid per job, no travel required unless it is urgent."

"If I were to travel, I would prefer that my bonded accompany me."

"Ms. Stackhouse, I would not dream of separating you. I also know that you both are much more than bonded. It is my understanding that you are engaged to be married." I turned to Eric, he nodded. I assume he told Felipe earlier.

"Yes King, we are."

"It did seem to take him a while. He asked my permission some time ago."

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, the night you saved us. When I returned to his home I was enchanted by you, he then told me of his intentions. I was kind enough to put him in touch with a well known jeweler here in Nevada." My eyes just about popped out of my head. Eric was staring into his lap, suddenly very interested with his hands.

"Well, thank you. The ring is lovely I couldn't imagine a better one."

"Your viking made sure no expense was spared, darling." Okay, this was creeping me out, Felipe was being kind. Very nice, and sweet, almost like a father would be. It was giving me the chills. Plus, I had one nagging question in the back of my mind that needed answering.

"King, may I ask you a question?"

"You may."

"Why me? I mean, I'm sure you have professional speech writers or something, like the president does. So, why ask me to do this?"

"You amuse me, I have never in my long time on this planet, had to explain anything to a human. Yet, here I am about to do it for you. Could your viking be right, do you hold a mysterious power over all men you meet?" He paused for a second. "No matter, that is for a later time. The answer is, yes, I do have professionals. But I see your potential. I rarely hold humans in high regard, but I find myself doing just that with you. Your speeches have a purity of passion in them. Like someone not hardened by years of writing the same thing. I will not call on you every time, but when I think the situation would benefit from your point of view, I will be contacting you to ask for your services."

"Thank you very much King. I appreciate you answering me, I'm sorry if I was disrespectful."

"Ms. Stackhouse, now let me tell you something. You fear me, I can tell."

"No, it's just-"

"Please, listen. You have no reason to trust me after the take over of your state. However, things are not always what they seem. Remember that, this piece of knowledge should serve you well in the future."

"I will do that, your majesty."

"May I call you on this number again if I need you?"

"Yes you may. Thank you for asking."

"Have a good evening Ms. Stackhouse."

"You too King."

I shut the phone slowly and turned to Eric. "What was that?"

"I don't know, but I will figure it out." Eric pulled me close to him, I laid my head on his bare chest, trying to calm my frayed nerves. I looked down at my ring and smiled, Eric had wanted to marry me for a while, but he waited until the perfect time. I kissed the tips of my fingers and touched them to his left ring finger.

"We could marry tonight, you know. If that's what you wanted."

"I want a simple wedding, but I don't want to elope."

"Anything you want dear one, simply tell me what I need to do."

I tried to snuggle and relax, but my mind wouldn't let me rest.

"Eric, Felipe told Bill about my other gift."

"What did Bill say?"

"He played dumb."

"That's for the best, if this were more than a fluke, I would have told Bill. But since it was suppose to just be an unusual temporary side effect of my blood, I didn't say anything. If Bill knew, Felipe would have known that this was a permanent gift."

"Why didn't Felipe say anything to me?"

"I'm not sure. He's acting strangely."

I just shrugged and climbed up into Eric's lap, he seemed content to just hold me. Well, he was content, until I made the mistake of wiggling to get comfortable, I immediately felt his excitement pressed against me. He pushed my hair away from my neck and planted soft kisses against it, occasionally letting his fangs scrape me.

"Mmm Eric"

"I want you, right now. Lose the clothes." I giggled, he certainly wasn't going to be Mr. Romance right now. We had been interrupted several times. I climbed off his lap and started tugging my clothes off as quickly as I could. By the time I was done, he was already naked and standing behind me. He pulled my back against him, his length pressing against my bottom. He grabbed a handful of my hair and turned my head forcefully to him. "I want it rough, lover. I've waited all night, I was gentle last night, now I want it harder." I swallowed the lump in my throat and nodded. I knew how exciting it was when I relinquished control to Eric, sexually I mean. With his hand still tangled in my hair he pushed me over to the sofa. I went to lay back on it, but he had other plans. He put me on my knees on the sofa, my stomach was pressed against the arm of it. I arranged myself, one knee on the sofa, the other foot planted on the floor. He did the same, only behind me. I whimpered when he pushed his fingers into me, I knew he was just stretching me a bit for what was to come. I cried out when he thrust them into me harder.

"Shh, don't you dare make a sound." Okay, I was a modern woman, I hated the controlling bit, normally, but for some reason, I was more than willing to play subservient to Eric in bed. I actually loved it. Maybe because I could feel how much it turned him on, through the bond. Well, there was other evidence of that too.

He pulled his fingers from me and I bit my lip to keep from crying out. I felt the blood run down my mouth, I didn't care enough to stop it. Before I could think about it any longer, Eric had slid his length in me. He was so deep inside, that it felt like he was in my throat. My nails gripped onto the leather sofa, ripping it in the process. Eric didn't even slow down his assault, he was thrusting so hard I knew my thighs would be blue with bruises tomorrow. I felt his hand snake up my back and grip my hair, he was tugging on it. Normally it would have hurt, but it was just fueling our growing lust.

"You like it rough don't you. You're every bit as kinky as I am." I almost came right there. Eric and I had gotten rough before, but now he was talking dirty, and that did things to me that it probably shouldn't. I didn't have much time to think about it because Eric took his free hand off my hip and smacked my bottom. It stung a little, but felt so good. I felt him stiffen inside me, I knew he was close. He smacked my bottom one more time, then pulled his hand out of my hair. He leaned over me and clamped his hand over my mouth. He flipped me onto my back and after two plunges he came inside me. I was so close, but I couldn't release, I was writhing under him, trying to figure out why my climax wouldn't come.

With his hand still over my mouth he leaned down and bit, right at the soft spot behind my ear. I started to scream but his hand was over my mouth, I bit down on his palm and tasted his blood. I could feel him shudder as he came again, at the same time I did. When my breathing finally slowed he took his hand off my mouth. I could feel our blood dripping down my chin. He pulled out of me and tugged me back onto his lap, he gently started licking our blood from my mouth.

Of course, something had to ruin it. I was on Eric's lap, naked, the scent of sex hung heavily in the air. My mouth was bloody from biting my own lip, and then biting his palm. So, this was obviously the perfect time for someone to barge in.

But oh no, it wasn't just anyone. It was Quinn. I watched him take in the image. I could feel his rage as he saw my mouth bloody, the leather of the sofa ripped, and Eric's hands covering my breasts, shielding them from his eyes.

I could also feel Eric's rage growing. He wasn't the happy with the way that Quinn looked at me. I wasn't either, I didn't need to be a telepath to tell what he was thinking. _Whore._ That pretty much summed up his feelings for me.

Eric slid me off his lap and stood, rising to his magnificent height. He strutted to the closet in the back of the room and pulled a shirt out for me. He walked right back past Quinn, not even acknowledging him. He stopped in front of me and stood me up, using his massive body to block Quinn's view. He helped me into his button down shirt and sat me back down on the sofa. He turned to Quinn, watching his face as he slipped his pants on, no underwear. I tried to focus on being angry at Quinn. Who was he to storm into Eric's office?

"What do you want?" Eric finally spoke up. His voice was ice cold.

"Felipe sent me. He told me my debt has been transferred to you."

"What a lovely gift. But for now, you are dismissed. I have no use for you." Quinn put a hand on the door like he was going to leave. I wished he would be smart enough to do it, but I knew better. And sure enough, he turned around to look at me.

"Babe, what the hell have you become? Your screwing a vamp in the back of a club, and from the looks of things, your drinking blood. I've never known you to be a fangbanger."

Eric lost it, all the rage he had been pushing down came out, he grabbed Quinn by his throat. Quinn was by no means a small guy, but Eric made him look frail.

"I could crush your throat right now, your life is mine until your debt is paid. If you ever speak to my fiance in that manner again, I will kill you, and not even the hounds of hell will stop me." He released Quinn and let him hit the floor. When he regained his composure and climbed to his feet he gave me a cold stare.

"You're getting married?" I held up my left hand. Without another word he turned and stormed out. Leaving me and Eric staring at each other in disbelief. Why had Felipe given us Quinn.

"Sookie, I refuse to ask him for anything. I will call Felipe tomorrow and politely decline his gift. Hopefully, once I explain the situation, he will understand." He came back to my side and situated me on the sofa, laying me down so I was comfortable.

"Sleep my love, tomorrow night will be a long one. Do not stress over this minor setback. I will handle it." He brushed the back of his hand across my face. I took once last look into his eyes.

"I hope I wasn't too rough."

"You were perfect Eric."

"I love you."

"You too, honey bear."

I fell asleep to the sounds of him laughing next to me and his hand brushing my cheek.

------------

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own any of these characters. Charlaine Harris does. Please don't sue!

A/N: This switches back and forth between Eric's POV and Sookie's. It was necessary, however, I'm not the best at writing for Eric. So please have mercy on me.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sat by her side, watching her sleep. She is beautiful, and now she is mine. I looked down at the engagement ring that I purchased for her. I'd never let her know how much it cost, but she was wearing something on her delicate finger, that was more expensive than some cars.

She looks so lovely when she sleeps, but I know underneath the beauty lays a troubled soul. She's always had problems with telepathy, and then she discovered that she sees the future when she dreams. Now even her sleep is no refuge for her. I wondered if it was my blood that had doomed her to such a fate. I licked my finger and gently wiped a way a bit of blood that had dried on her chin.

This amazing creature had taken into her, what so many people fear. She shared blood with me once again, with no worry to what would happen after. Perhaps, that is why I love her so much. I spend all my time trying to protect her, and she flings it out the window with the bat of her beautiful eyes. I was worried about what would happen with this newest ingestion of my blood.

At 1000 years old, my blood is strong, but she is no mere mortal. She is very powerful in her own right. She is part fae, she is a telepath, and now when she sleeps, she possesses the gift of a seer. I wonder what else I will learn about her. Felipe had been right on the phone, I often questioned why so many men were attracted to her. I staked a vampire for her, after only meeting her briefly. She attracted men to her like a magnet. None of them wanted her like I did. Yet, I was the one she continuously ran from.

I reached out and ran my fingers through her hair. I could still remember the night that she finally came running to me. She had been out for two days. I had feared she'd never wake up, then when she did, she had vivid memories of a dream, of me marrying her and raising a daughter. That image tugged at a feeling I didn't know I had. I left her, I needed to clear my head, but she found me, in my special spot. I had never told a single soul about that spot, but she had found it in her dreams and then came for me. She was beautiful, her nightgown whipping around, running barefoot through the field , finally running towards me, and not away.

Before her, I never really thought of myself as evil, but being next to her, I knew I was no better than the devil to most people. I was the devil that seduced poor crazy Sookie Stackhouse, thats what all of Bon Temps thought of me, and her. She was just crazy Sookie to them. To me, she was brilliant, brave, beautiful Sookie. That didn't change the fact that I was the devil in everyone's eyes. But not to her, she saw behind my public and professional persona. She loved what everyone else considered to be evil. She took me, flaws and all. In return, I had changed, I had given up my persona when I was around her. I let her see me as I am.

The problem was keeping my real self, and my public self separate. Keeping up appearances of being my public self was becoming harder and harder. Pam noticed, Bill noticed, Felipe even noticed. This woman, so frail and so blindingly beautiful would most certainly be my end. If I met my final death, I would know it was because of her, because no one else would have such power over me. I was always so careful, making sure never to put myself in a position to lose control. With her, it was so easy to just relinquish control and flow with the moment.

But tonight, something weighed heavy on my mind.

My sleeping beauty didn't know it, but I was about to become King Eric Northman, the King of Louisiana. In Vegas I discovered Victor plotting against Felipe, when I turned him in, I was rewarded. Felipe was growing weary of running too many states. He offered me Louisiana, and I accepted. He would be here next week. We would have a large ceremony, I would be given the title of King. I would be free to take my Queen, here lies the problem. A vampire King has never taken a mortal Queen. This was going to be a first, and I didn't know if Sookie would agree. She admitted she wanted to marry me, but how much was she really willing to give up?

I couldn't have her working as a barmaid, while I sat as King of Louisiana. She would have to quit working for the shifter, she wouldn't like that. I had convinced Felipe that I was capable of running Louisiana from Shreveport, but I would still have to travel. She would have to move to Shreveport with me and frequently travel, she wouldn't like that either. I started feeling uneasy. I took this position to keep our love safe, but it might be the one thing that drives her straight into the arms of Bill.

His name was like bile in my mouth. He had said he loved her and then broke her spirit. It was because of his wrong doings,that I had suffered. She couldn't trust him, and she projected that on me. Whatever I did in her dream, it gave her faith in me again. I am pleased that she saw the truth in her dreams. Maybe one day a child would be born to us. I would have to talk that one over with Niall. She was still young, but her need for a normal family was much like any woman's wishes. It was hard to remember that Sookie is, at her core, a human woman.

Imagining Sookie pregnant with my child was easy to do. I could see her walking around my house, with a large rounded belly and swelling breasts. I reached down and touched her stomach softly. I knew it would break her to never have children, maybe after everything settled down. In a few years when she isn't so young anymore, maybe Niall can actually do us some good.

I gently lifted her up and sat beneath her, cradling her head in my lap. Her breathing was slow, and her breath was warm. I traced her eyelids with my fingers. She made me something I had never been, happy. I wanted to do all those sweet things that men do in those romantic movies women are so fond of.

I wanted so badly to be perfect for her. I had tried so hard to propose the right way on the plane. I had intended on doing it after her nap. But the tears in her eyes when that song played, it nearly broke me to see her like that. I don't think I'd ever forget, I knew then that I had to ask her. The second I started singing to her, I knew I was lost to her. I would have laid my life in front of her, for her taking.

In fact I did, had she turned me away I would have met the sun at dawns break. But she didn't, she was too happy to say yes, but she nodded, and the look in her eyes told me everything. She stood me back up, as a Queen would do to a groveling servant. She took me back into her arms and we danced to that beautiful song. I had never heard a more perfect song in all my years. How one song could sum up all of my unspoken feelings, was beyond me.

But here I was, holding her again, just like I always would be. I wouldn't let anything seperate us, ever. I could have sat there all night, but Pam walked in and immediately started talking. I tried to shush her before she woke my sleeping beauty, but it was too late, I saw her eyes flicker open.

~*~

I stretched and wrapped my arms around Eric. He had moved away from his desk and came to hold me at some point during my nap. I started to snuggle back against him when I heard a snicker. I could pin point that snicker mile a way. I suddenly remembered my reason for waking. Pam barged in and started chatting with Eric about something. I slowly struggled to sit up, I was so tired. I wasn't sleeping a lot the past couple of days. I was terrified of having more dreams, and not pleasant ones.

"...will be set up for next Friday. I have the plans finalized." Pam was ending her sentence, Eric was glaring at her like he could shoot stakes from his eyes.

"What's next Friday?"

"Nothing, Love, I'll explain later. It's just a party."

"Sounds fun." I sat up in his lap and snuggled my head against his shoulder trying to go back to sleep, I felt safe enough to dream in his arms.

"Would you be okay going shopping with Pam for a dress? It's extremely formal. She will know what will be appropriate." I felt a little hurt, but I knew what he meant. I turned to look at Pam, she was glowing. We hadn't hung out since our trip to the spa in Vegas.

"Sure. Sounds great."

"We'll go tomorrow. After your meeting." Pam sounded positively thrilled. "I'll pick you up at Eric's."

"Great." Pam excused herself and headed back to close up the bar.

"Are you going to tell me what this party is about?"

"I will, but I want to tell you at home." I just nodded, something told me I wasn't going to like this, not one bit.

~*~

Our trip home was silent, and now we sat outside in his back yard. It was a beautiful crisp night, so I grabbed a blanket and suggested we sit outside and talk. Eric was holding my hand in his lap and seemed intent on staring at it all night.

"Eric? Earth to Eric. Are you going to tell me what this party is about?"

"I don't want you to hate me."

"I would never."

"You might."

"I doubt it. Just please tell me." I removed my hand from his and laid out on the blanket. I laid the back of my head into Eric's lap and reached back out for his hands, pulling them up to my lips and kissing his knuckles.

"Victor was betraying the King. I caught him."

"So it's a celebration party?"

"Sort of. But, please let me finish."

"Okay."

"I found Victor in the act of plotting with the King of California, to overthrow Felipe. Victor was planning on taking Nevada for himself, and paying a large fee to the King of California for his silence on the matter. But I figured it out, thats why I was in the meetings without you."

"Is this why Felipe told me that not everything is as it seems?" I realized I interrupted again. "I'm sorry, please, continue."

"Yes, that is why. Felipe and I have come to an understanding. And I want you to know, I'm doing this for us." I watched him stop, he looked like he was going to take a deep breath, but I knew he wasn't. He was just gathering his thoughts.

"Felipe grows tired of running multiple states. As payment for my assitance, he has offered me Louisiana. The party next week is actually a ball, to make me the official King of Louisiana." He leaned his head down to look at me. I guess he expected me to get up and run screaming and yelling. That was old Sookie, I was trying to be better for him, just as he was trying to be for me.

"Is it really a better move for us, it will put us in less danger, not more?"

"The danger always remains the same my love. Please remember you deal with vampires now."

"I'm aware. So what does this mean for me?"

"The million dollar question."

"You will have to make some sacrifices. First of all, you would be my Queen, which is a first, ever. Never has a King taken a mortal Queen. We will be treading political water from both sides. Humans will frown upon your marriage to a vampire, and vampires will not appreciate having a human Queen."

I let out a deep breath and motioned for him to continue.

"We are able to stay in Shreveport, but I would need you living here with me, and you would have to travel with me."

"That sounds wonderful. Except what about Sa-" I sat up and turned to him. "I have to quit my job, don't I?"

"If someone were to see the Queen waiting tables, it would not be good for me. You would have to quit."

"Eric, I-"

"Sookie, listen. I know you care about the shi-, about Sam. But you have to open your eyes and see a life outside of Bon Temps and Merlotte's. You claim you are a dumb barmaid, but everyone knows that's not true. Why will you not believe it?"

"I'm scared." I felt hot tears stinging my cheeks. "I'm scared that if this doesn't work, or something happens to you. That I'll have nothing, no job, no friends, nothing. You want me to give up everything to be with you, but what if something happens to you. Then what do I have have?" I couldn't do this anymore, I loved him, but I needed to think. I stood up and walked towards the house alone.

~*~

Watching her walk away pained me. She still didn't trust our love, she didn't trust me to keep us safe. I wanted to chase her, but I didn't, I stayed on the blanket, sitting under the night sky that I was so familiar with. I looked down at my pale hands. I was a monster, I knew that. In my earlier days I had killed just to feed my insatiable blood lust. I knew I had wronged many people. But I did not anticipate that this would be my repayment for all those evil deeds. I was a changed man, I had been for hundreds of years. Sookie's presence just solidified in my mind, the choice I made to be as much of a 'good' vampire as one could be. I never forced sex on my underlings, I never killed for the hell of it anymore, I only fed from willing donors, I had changed a lot. But I suppose the Gods couldn't forgive my previous wrongs.

It was the worst form of torture. I was presented a magnificiant creature, but I could never possess all of her at once. I was only give pieces sparingly, just enough to keep me alive. Now, it appeared that she would not be my Queen. If we wanted to stay together, she had to be my Queen. If not, I would have to turn down my new appointment, it would not be a wise move, as Felipe would likely put someone much less forgiving in charge, someone who would take her from me.

If I declined my appointment, we'd have to run, but she would never do that. She wouldn't leave Bon Temps and Merlotte's. I could strangle the shifter for the hold he had on her. She was loyal to a fault, I loved that about her, but this time it wasn't working in my favor.

If I accepted my appointment, and she wouldn't join me, then I'd have to live without her. The thought of never seeing her again made me want to meet the sun. Why had I thought she would be okay with it? I thought she had grown and matured enough to see that this was for her. Why could she bend to everyone's will but mine? She had forgiven Bill for a multitude of offenses. She was even writing damned speeches for Felipe. The same guy that took over everything and threw us into this mess.

She seemed happy to do it too. But when it came to me, oh no, she couldn't bend for me. She had something to prove. Why did she even take the ring to begin with? Why take it if she didn't trust me? Why couldn't she accept that I really did this to make her harder to steal away, and that everything I do is for her? Some nights I couldn't blink without worrying if it would hold some consequence for her later.

I pounded my fist against the ground. This was the most thorough torture, I could feel her presence, I could feel her tears, but I couldn't be the one to brush them away. Not tonight, because tonight, I was the cause of her tears.

~*~

I hadn't gone into the house when I left, I walked over to the side of the house and slumped against it. I sat facing the yard so I could see Eric. He looked torn up. I watched him slam his fist to the ground beneath him. I hadn't expected this to hurt him so much.

I didn't turn him down, I just wanted to think. I loved him so much, and I did trust him. I was just scared of losing everything. Not many vampire's lived to be his age, so I knew he could take care of himself. But what about when I was along for the ride? My gifts always seemed to complicate everything. I knew he could keep me safe, but what about him. Who would keep him safe from the fall out that using my gifts always caused. I couldn't even call them gifts, they were torture. But this torture had brought me to the love of my life, a love I never thought I would find.

I wasn't worried about my death, I was worried about his. I was worried about what I would do without him. I had gotten a taste of what that would feel like, and I didn't like it.

I leaned back and let the tears pour down my cheeks. I was so tired of being worried. I just wanted to be happy again, and I knew I could only be happy with him.

The worries I carried around could swallow me whole, but I couldn't let them. I would always have something to worry about, but I couldn't let that interfere with my life. I wanted to be with Eric, and if that met leaving Bon Temps and Merlotte's then everyone would just have to be happy for me, or not. But I knew that to be happy, I needed Eric.

I knew what I had to do. I stood to go to my viking, my vampire, my savior, my King.

~*~

I felt her trying to push calm across the bond, she had learned that trick from me. Her foot steps were soft as they approached me. I prepared myself for her rejection.

She stepped out of the darkness and stood in front of me. In the moonlight, her hair looked almost white and she gave off a faint glow. If I ever had any doubt she was part fae, this removed it. She held out her hand for me, like some kind of Goddess coming to take me to my final resting place.

I took her hand and stood in front of her. I could see clearly now, she had been crying, but she had a look of resolve on her face. She straightened my shoulders and lifted my head up, forcing me to stand like royalty. I watched her bow on her knees before me. "My King." She whispered it so soft I could barely hear her. I felt a tugging on my chest. It was a feeling I only rarely had, and only when I was with her, but it wasn't a bad feeling, just a strange one. I looked down to find her still bowing.

I slid one hand under each of her arms, pulling her to her feet, and then holding her tight to me.

"My Queen?"

"Always."

The tugging on my chest started again, what was she doing to me? I felt something in my chest stirring. I realized I heard a thumping, it was her heartbeat. I could feel her heartbeat inside of me. Whether it was our bond or our love, I don't know, but as clear as the night sky, I could feel her heart beating for both of us.

"My Queen." I pulled away from her for just a second. "You will never bow to me again, it is I who should bow to you." I started to drop to my knees in front of this Goddess who had made me feel her heartbeat in my chest. She placed one hand on my arm to stop me.

"We are equal." She let me finish kneeling, but she did so to. We were both on our knees, face to face, I could still feel her heartbeat in my chest.

"My heart.."

"Shh. I can feel it too Eric."

She pressed her chest against me. My Queen and I sat there, kneeling before each other, feeling our hearts beat together.

~*~

The next evening I woke to the sounds of people talking downstairs. I felt the bed next to me, it was empty. I stood and made my way to the closet, pulling out jeans and a t-shirt. I threw on the first pair of underwear and bra that I came across in the dresser.

When I was finished dressing I smoothed my hair down and quickly made our bed. Last night Eric insisted on removing everything from my overnight bags and putting them in his drawers and closet, he had made plenty of room for me. It was starting to look like I was going to be living in Shreveport sooner rather than later. I frowned when I remembered that tomorrow I had to go visit Sam at the bar. I was going to quit, I knew he was going to be mad, but I had to do it for myself. I couldn't always put everyone else first, it was time to take care of me.

I made sure I looked acceptable and jogged down the steps and out of Eric's safe place. I locked it behind me and made my way to the main living room.

When I got downstairs I was pleasantly surprised to see Pam, Eric, and Mr. McIlvaine sitting around the dining room table.

"Well, here is our guest of honor." Pam was the first to see me.

"I'm sorry, I must have overslept."

"No, you're early, I'm just earlier. I'm helping Mr. Northman with some business." I just nodded, I knew if it was important, Eric would tell me later. Eric stood and placed me in his seat, grabbing another chair to pull up next to me. He turned the back of it to the table and straddled it. He sure knew how to fill a space. I was trying not to gawk like a silly schoolgirl. Afterall, last night I had taken all of him, and gave him all of myself. I had touched every inch of that viking body as he declared me his Queen, and I declared him my King.

"Ms. Stackhouse?" Poor Charles was trying to snap me out of my thoughts.

"She does that a lot." Pam winked at me and laughed a little.

"I'm sorry Charles, please remember, call me Sookie."

"Of course, Sookie. These are for you." He pushed a huge stack of papers towards me. "These are all of the local vampires that have been attacked and survived." He pushed another stack towards me. "These are all of the local humans, that have relationships with vampires. You will find that they have been attacked, some lived, most did not."

"I understand. What would you like me to do?"

"I'd like you to contact the humans that are living, and the vampires that are not finally dead. I want you to get their story, see if they would be willing to speak in a court, or if they would at least give an affidavit."

I nodded and waited for more work. "Anything else?"

"Yes. This is a list of local politicians that may be sympathetic to our cause, please contact them and formally ask for their support." He handed me a very short list. Then he pulled another list out of his stack. "This is the list of politicians that are against us." This list was about 2 pages long. I sighed, not liking the odds.

"I would like you to try to dig up whatever you can on the politicians that are against us. The internet would probably be a great resource. Do you have access?"

"I can use the computer here, right Eric?"

"Of course."

Well, that is all the business I have for now. I hear you have some shopping to do. Please don't let me keep you. Once you have everything that I've requested, give me a call. And please, if you have any questions, don't hesitate to contact me. I appreciate the help."

"Thank you Charles." I stood and reached for his hand. He reached out and gently shook it. He nodded to Eric and Pam and then Pam saw him out of the house.

"Sookie, come upstairs with me. I take it you weren't very observant this morning." I looked at him, utterly confused but I followed him upstairs. When we got to his safe place I looked around, trying to pick out what was odd about everything. Then I saw his work area. Where there was one desk, there were now two. They were back to back, across from his desk sat a brand new one for me. It was dark cherry wood and on top of it sat a beautiful red laptop.

"Eric?!" I jumped and threw my arms around him. "This is great, does this mean if you are sleeping I can take it out into the sun and work?"

"Of course, I got you an internet card, you can use it anywhere. There is also a matching bag to carry it in."

"Thank you so much, this is perfect." I was thrilled to have my own computer. I sat down at my computer desk and he sat down at his, he reached his legs under the desks and rubbed them against mine.

"Oh, you really are an opportunist."

"Always."

"Come, back downstairs with me. You and Pam have shopping to do." He reached into his pocket and yanked out a small platinum card. "This is my personal credit card. I had your name put on it. Spend as much as you'd like. But remember, let Pam help you pick out a dress."

"Eric, I can't, this is-"

"My Queen, we spoke of this last night, you have to accept it. Please, it would bring me great joy."

"Okay, but only to buy the dress."

"And matching accessories."

"Fine, matching accessories too. Thank you Eric." I stood on tip-toe to give him a kiss and then ran downstairs to meet Pam. I was slumming it a bit today, but I knew I was going to be trying a million things on and I wanted to be comfortable.

~*~

Pam and I were in our fifth store. I was tired and my arms were aching from consantly dressing and undressing. You wouldn't think it would be hard to find a red ball gown. We had settled on red, it was Eric's favorite color and I knew he would love it. I was ready to give up when my eye caught something. I slid my hand into the rack and pulled out the perfect dress.

Pam nodded her head approvingly. I stepped into a fitting room and tried it on. It would need to be taken in a bit. But it was absolutely perfect. Every bit of what I wanted. I stepped out to show Pam. The dress was amazing. It was crimson in color, and strapless. The top was corset style with a beautiful white scrolling design on it. The bottom was in three layers. At the bottom was the longest layer, it was plain satin and trailed out to a train. The second layer sat above the 3rd. It was a little bit shorter and cut like an upside down V in the front, on the bottom was beautiful lace and bead work, the back of this trailed down onto the train. The top layer was plain satin as well, it wrapped around my waist, dipping low on one side and not on the other. It was absolutely heavenly.

Pam actually looked shocked. "You'll stun him."

"That's the goal, Pam."

She tilted her head to the side for a second and then smiled. "You'll make a beautiful Queen. Let's just hope it doesn't go to your pretty blond head." I laughed and went back into the dressing room, reluctintly pulling myself myself out of the dress. We went up to the front, I cringed as I handed them Eric's credit card. I knew my name was on it, but I still felt awful spending so much money. But it was for his benefit after all. When we left I had arranged to have all my accessories and dress delivered to Pam's home the Wednesday before the party. Eric didn't want too many people knowing where he lived.

Pam and I were walking back out to Eric's corvette, he was kind enough to let us borrow it. I was happy to have Pam with me, I remembered in my dream when she helped me into my wedding dress, now she would help me into my, what was the word Eric used, it was something fancy.

"Pam, what is this called again."

"It's technically called a coronation, since he will be royalty. But I just call it a reason to show off his assets." She looked over at me and smirked when she said assets.

"Cute Pam. Will you be around to help me before?"

"Of course, my sole responsibility that day is to assist you."

"But, do you want to help me?"

"Yes, I do."

"That makes me feel better. You know, you helped me into my wedding dress in my dream, you were my maid of honor."

"I do enjoy your company Sookie. I just try to skirt the line between your friend and Eric's child. I can't let our friendship interfere with my allegiance to Eric. And I can't let my allegiance to Eric ruin our friendship. I'm in a peculiar position."

"I respect that, but I'm still glad you will help me."

"I'm not sure why, but I'm glad too. I like you Sookie."

"Well, you are Eric's child." Pam gave me a look that was suppose to be mean, but we just ended up laughing.

~*~

It was almost 10pm by the time we got back to Eric's I just wanted to take a shower and go to sleep. But I knew we had to go to Fangtasia. I would just have to settle for a quick shower and maybe take a nap when the crowd died down at the bar. I dragged some groceries into the house. I had to eat human food at some point and Eric didn't have it in quantity here. I took everything upstairs, figuring I'd put it in the kitchen there, that way his vampire guests wouldn't have to deal with seeing it downstairs. I was juggling multiple walmart bags, trying to make my way up the stairs, I could hear the running water. Eric was in the shower. I smiled to myself and got the groceries put away in record time.

I stripped down to nothing as I walked through our bedroom. I tossed my clothes into the hamper, just as I opened the door I heard the water shut off. I frowned, but decided I needed a shower anyway. I stepped into the bathroom and took Eric in. He hadn't had time to dry off, he was standing in front of me, soaking wet, tiny droplets of water sliding down his cool marble skin. My viking God, he was sexy. He reached back into the shower and turned the water on, he held the shower door open for me.

"After you, my Queen."

"You're already clean." I stepped in the shower but held the door open to look at him. "I guess you don't need a shower." I shrugged and started to close the door. He reached behind him and grabbed the first thing he could find, my lipgloss. He yanked the cap off and smeared a bit on his chest.

"Look's like I'm dirty again."

He stepped into the shower. Our mutual laughter turned into sounds of mutual pleasure, and then mutual contentment.

-------------------------

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own any of these characters. Charlaine Harris does. Please don't sue!

A/N: Eric/Sookie nookie ahead. You've been warned. This is a short chapter. The next one will be much longer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We hadn't even gotten out of the car at Fangtasia and I was already angry. Just as we had pulled in, my eyes caught sight of a very familiar shape. Quinn. Super, just super, I knew this was going to end in someone getting hurt. To his credit, Eric didn't even acknowledge him. He stood and came to open the car door for me. Eric offered me a hand as I tried to climb out of his car without falling off of my high heels.

While shopping with Pam I had purchased a sexy little number that I thought Eric would enjoy. He enjoyed it so much that I decided to wear it to the bar. Eric liked showing me off, and as much as I use to write it off as just a stroke to his own ego, I was realizing that I liked it too. I was vain, so sue me, I liked feeling desired.

The dress was flimsy, to say the least. It was thin silky fabric that stopped two inches above my knees. The top was a low cut halter with a bit of sparkly detail that only served to attract attention to my breasts. It was a dark midnight blue color and I had found matching strapped heels to go with it.

Pam loved the outfit and insisted that I show Eric as soon as I got home. So after our shower, I had him wait in the living room area of his safe room. To say that his jaw dropped when he saw me, was an understatement. He would have taken me right there on the floor, but we had to get to Fangtasia.

Now I was regretting going for the sex kitten look, mostly because I was going to have to deal with a very large kitten, and soon. Eric grabbed my hand and walked in the front door of Fangtasia, this was for the benefit of everyone else, if he wanted to be inconspicuous (word of the day, thank you) he could have gone in the employee entrance.

Pam was already there and at the door. She gave Eric a nod and me a big smile, taking in the fact that I wore the dress. Before one foot was in the door I put my shields up, I was to scared to hear what other people may be thinking about us. We stopped at the bar to get me a gin and tonic and then continued back to Eric's office. It wasn't until I was walking through the door, that I realized Quinn was behind us.

Eric sat me behind his desk and propped himself up on the edge of it. He didn't want Quinn anywhere near me. Quinn stood by the doorway, looking from me to Eric and then back to me again. He tried to look calm, but his eyes gave away the quiet rage that he felt.

"Quinn, I assume there is a reason for you being here?" Eric's voice was ice cold, he was not pleased to see Quinn.

"I want to find out what you require of me, so I can do it, and be on my way."

"Nothing. I require nothing. I've talked to Felipe, you are going to be back in his debt. With the understanding, that if I do need something in the future, I will call upon that debt, through Felipe. My lo-, my fiance is uncomfortable with your constant presence. So, I've released you back to Felipe." Eric made a shooing motion with his hand. It was intended to make Quinn leave, but he stood there, staring holes into me.

"Babe, are you uncomfortable?" I winced, I knew what was coming. To my surprise, Eric didn't get up and kill him, though at the moment, I wouldn't have blamed him. Quinn was doing everything he could to make Eric mad. Instead of strangling him, Eric turned to me, waiting for my answer.

"Yes, Quinn, I am. I'd appreciate it if you not call me babe. I'm uncomfortable, because I feel like you are trying to anger Eric to the point of violence."

"He's a monster Sookie. I don't have to provoke what is already there." Quinn shot a cold look at Eric. "You're just too blind to see it." My hand shot out and held onto Eric's wrist. Not that it would stop him, if he really wanted to kill Quinn. Again, to my surprise, Eric didn't even move. He may not have been moving, but I could feel every bit of his rage.

"He is not a monster. He's not. You don't know anything. He loves me." My voice was starting to raise. I was sick of everyone assuming they knew Eric. They didn't know him like I did. No one was there when he knelt to the ground to propose, or when he sank to his knees and called me his Queen.

"What you know about him would fit on an index card, Sookie, trust me. He's pure evil. He'll use you and in a few years he'll trade you in for a newer model."

Normally, I'm not for violence, but now, my blood was boiling. I stood up and moved past Eric. I stepped in front of Quinn and looked up into his eyes.

"You listen to me, kitty cat. If you ever, say a word about Eric, my lover, my fiance, I will personally take you out. You won't have to worry about him." I could feel pride flowing from Eric. Quinn on the other hand was furious.

"Have it your way. Just don't cry to me when he ditches you for the first fangbanger that strolls into his office when your not here. You can't be here every night." Quinn turned and left Eric's office, slamming the door behind him.

My whole body was shaking with rage. I felt Eric's arms tightening around me, but my rage was a long way from being gone. I turned in his arms and pounded against his chest.

"Why didn't you say something?" I was practically shrieking, but it quickly turned into sobs. I pounded his chest again and then laid my head against it. He brought one hand up to brush through my hair.

"Lover, I spend a lot of time defending what we have. I just wanted to see if you'd do the same."

I pulled back and started to push away. "You doubted me? You doubted my feelings?"

"No, never. I just wanted to see what you would do if I were not around to defend our love."

"Pleased?"

"Very. Now lover, if your calm enough. Let's go sit with your adoring fans." I snorted.

"Sure Eric. They are all here to see me." I laughed at the thought. Eric was the attraction at this bar, and he knew it. He grabbed my hand and escorted me out onto the floor of Fangtasia.

I had only been sitting at his side for two minutes when I heard my phone ringing in my purse. I sifted through all the stuff I managed to cram in there and pulled my phone out. It was Sam. I showed the caller ID to Eric and he just shrugged. I stood and made my way back to his office, answering the phone while I walked back.

"Hi Sam, I'm making my way to Eric's office to get away from the noise." I'm sure he could barely hear me over the music thumping at Fangtasia. When I finally got back to Eric's office I shut the door behind me and curled up on the sofa.

"Okay, thats better. What's up?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, perfect. why?"

"Quinn just called me." I felt my anger rising. Quinn just didn't know when to let things be. "Sookie, he told me your in some kind of trouble with Eric."

"WHAT?" I tried to calm myself. It was becoming obvious that I was going to have to break the news to Sam on the phone.

"Sam, look, I didn't want to do this on the phone, but I have some things to tell you."

"This doesn't sound good."

"It is, well, for me. But you're not going to be happy. Eric and I are in love. So much in love, that we are now engaged." I waited to hear the screaming from the other end, but it never came.

"I know there is more, just tell me the rest." His voice sounded barely controlled. I knew he was fighting the urge to yell.

"Well, Eric is going to be made King of Louisiana. The bigger news is, that for the first time, a King will be taking a human Queen."

"You?"

"Me."

"Sookie, What the hell are you thinking? You're a human, you can't be Queen of the Louisiana vampires. This isn't even funny. We will have to start handing out numbers to the vamps that will be in this bar looking to kill my best waitress."

"Yeah, Sam, about that..."

"Oh no, you can't be serious. You're quitting?"

"With Eric as King, it would look bad to have me waiting tables at a bar. I'm so sorry Sam. I'll be moving to Shreveport. Amelia is going to rent my gran's house. But I will work my shift until you find someone to replace me."

"No one could replace you." He took a deep breath, I could feel the anger through the phone. "You're making a bad choice. You said you didn't want to get involved with vampire shit, but here you are, marrying one of the most dangerous vamps around. You're not even sure what you want, but you're going to run away and marry him?" I almost started yelling, but I knew he needed to get this out.

"He can't give you kids, Sookie. But I can. He can't cook you breakfast in the morning, or spend the day in the sun with you. But I can. I can do all these things, but you choose him. Why, why not me?" His voice wasn't angry any more, it was desperate. I felt the tears rolling down my face. Sam was one of my closest friends, and I had been foolish enough to believe he didn't want more.

"Sam, I'm sorry. I really-"

"Forget it Sookie. Good luck, you'll need it." Before I could say anything else the phone clicked. He had hung up on me.

I slammed my phone down next to me and sunk my head into my hands. No one was happy for me. I thought someone would be, but it looked like all I would have, would be Eric and Pam. I had told Sam that Amelia would be renting my gran's house. But who knew if she would. I hadn't even talked to her yet.

I picked my phone back up and looked at the time. It was only midnight. Not too late to call her. I punched the numbers into my phone and waited for her to pick up.

"Sookie?"

"Yeah, sorry for calling so late."

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing, I need to talk to you."

"Sure, shoot."

"Eric and I are in love. He proposed to me on the way home from Vegas and I accepted. That's not all, he's going to be the new King of Louisiana, and he is taking me as his Queen. Which means I had to quit at Merlotte's and move to Shreveport with him. I don't want to sell my gran's house, so I was hoping you'd stay there and just continue renting from me."

"You're marrying him?!" Her voice was raised, I prepared myself for the lecture next. "Oh Sookie, Thats wonderful. Will I be invited to the wedding? I'm so excited for you."

"What about the rest of it?"

"Well, I'm not so thrilled about you being Queen, but that has nothing to do with Eric. I just worry for your safety, but I know he will protect you. And yes, I will be happy to continue living here.

"Really, you're honestly happy for me?"

"Of course I am, he loves you, you love him. It's your classic girl meets vamp love story."

"Thank you so much Amelia, it's nice to know that someone will be happy."

"Aww, Sook, just give everyone time, they'll come around."

"I hope so, thanks again."

"No prob girl, come see me soon, I miss you."

"I will, good night."

"Night Night." I hung up the phone and smiled, just a little. I was still heartbroken over Sam's reaction, but I was happy that Amelia accepted us, and that I wouldn't have to sell my gran's house. I stood and found the mirror that hung in Eric's closet, making sure that I looked acceptable again.

~*~

As soon as I stepped out of Eric's office I could hear the thumping music coming from the main bar area. I decided to have some fun. I was tired of being sad Sookie. Tonight I was going to let loose a bit, and give Eric the ride of his life.

I stepped out into the bar and swayed my hips a bit as I walked. I walked right in front of Eric's throne, straight past the line of fangbangers waiting to see him. I let my hand slip over his thigh as I walked over to the bar. Felicia was bartending, I didn't even have to ask, she knew, gin and tonic. I downed it in a second and used my liquid courage to make my way to the dance floor. I made sure I was clearly in Eric's sight.

I shook my hips to the music and swayed a bit, running my hands over myself seductively. If Eric was going to test my anger control with Quinn, I was going to test his sex control, by dancing when I knew he couldn't take me in the middle of the bar. Many guys approached me to dance, I was letting loose, but I wasn't stupid. I gently pushed them away. I didn't want Eric to kill someone over a dance.

I turned my back to Eric and dipped low, writhing my hips as I raised back up. I could feel the lust come across our bond. When I turned back to him his legs were slightly spread, even from where I was standing I could see the bulge in his pants. The fangbangers kneeling before him were getting an eyeful. I saw his tongue slip out and brush over his lower lip, then I watched as he ran his tongue over the tip of his fangs. That shot a warm tingly feeling straight between my legs. I tossed my head back while I danced, running my hands through my hair and then letting my fingertips trail over the side of my neck.

When the song was over I casually walked up to Eric and sat down on a chair that had been placed next to his. He leaned over and whispered in my ear. His voice was husky and dripping with desire.

"My Queen, you will pay for that when this bar closes." I didn't even respond, I just flashed him a wicked smile and turned my attentions to the throngs of people preparing to throw themselves at my viking King. The night went by pretty fast, before I knew it, it was 2am and people were leaving. Soon it was just us and the night time cleaning crew.

"Leave us." Eric practically growled at the women who were cleaning tables. I stood and went over to the bar, preparing to drag this out, continuing my tease.

"I'm going to have a drink." I tilted my neck to him but grabbed a bottle of True Blood and held it out. "You want some?" Eric didn't even speak, by the time he was standing in front of me he had torn the shirt from his body. I was speechless, he was really going to take me right here in the bar. I faced him, standing with my back pressed against the bar.

"I'm going to take you, now. And you'll enjoy every second of it." That sent shivers down my spine, he didn't need to tell me I'd enjoy it. I knew I would. Eric grabbed the bottle of blood from my hand and threw it to the floor. He grabbed my waist and sat me on top of the bar, ripping my panties off at the same time. He slid his hands down and yanked my shoes off, then freed himself of his pants and boxers. I parted my legs to let him slide between me, but he had other ideas. He pulled a bar stool over and placed it in front of me, I watched him slide down until he was sitting on it. His face was level with the bar. _Oh my viking god_. I knew I was in for it.

He spread my legs a little further apart and nuzzled against my thigh, lightly nipping the soft skin. I tossed my head back and whimpered. Suddenly he stopped, my head snapped back down to look at him.

"Lover, I will only continue, if you are watching me." I nodded my head and locked eyes with him. He slid back down and continued to nip at my sensitive skin. Finally after what felt like an hour of torture, he slid his tongue inside me. My hands were gripping the bar, my knuckles white from holding on tight. Eric slid one hand under each cheek and lifted me slightly. He returned his tongue to me and I swear I saw stars. I tried thrusting, but he held me completely still, forcing me to remain motionless as wave after wave of pleasure ran through my body. When I was nothing more than a trembling puddle of goo he turned his head to my thigh and bit. That sent a whole other wave of pleasure through me. He was certainly in rare form tonight.

When he had his fill of my blood he pushed me back onto the bar so I was laying down flat on top of it. With all the grace of a big cat he jumped up onto the bar with me. He grabbed my legs and lifted them into the air, placing them against his chest. He slid closer to me, on his knees, pulling my hips up so that he could enter me. I screamed out and grabbed onto the sides of the bar as he pounded into me. He was pulling almost all the way out, then thrusting back in, bucking a little once he was in, just to see if he could get any deeper. He wouldn't let up, he kept up his frenzied pace, his fingers digging into my hips. He turned his head to my legs that were propped up against him, he lightly licked the arch of my foot, that sent me over the edge. I felt my muscles tighten around him as he came too. He tossed his head back and let out a low growl when he came, I whimpered and cried his name as I did.

I laid on the bar, my chest heaving beneath my dress. Eric slowly pulled out of me and jumped off the bar. He grabbed my knees and swung me around, helping me down from the bar. I managed to find my shredded panties and toss them in the trash. I slipped my shoes on, Eric's shirt was done for but he found his pants and boxers and slid them back on.

"You may all come back." His voice boomed through the bar. I felt a wave of embarrassment. How had I forgotten people where here? I knew they heard my screams, begging him for release. Eric didn't look the least bit upset, he was just smiling. He grabbed my hand, and before anyone else could stare me down, he took me outside and put me in the car.

"Did you want to go get some of your things from Bon Temps?"

"Sure. Sounds like a plan, I could use some more clothes at your place anyway."

"Our place." He corrected me and reached down for my hand.

~*~

We had settled into a comfortable silence when my phone rang. I grabbed it out of my purse and rolled my eyes.

"It's Felipe, I guess I have to answer."

"Please do."

I opened the phone and prepared to fake being happy to hear from him.

"Hello?"

"Ms. Stackhouse."

"Yes, King. Good evening."

"Thank you. Have you and Eric had your discussion."

"Yes Sir, we have."

"Are you willing to be his Queen?"

"I am, your majesty."

"Wonderful."

"Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"No, I just wanted to hear it first hand. We will be including you in his coronation. I hope you do not mind."

"Not at all."

"Excellent. Thank you for your time Ms. Stackhouse. Have a nice evening."

"You too, King."

I heard a click and I hung up my phone. I turned and gave Eric a look. "What is that? Why is he being so nice?"

"Because once I am King, you will no longer be required to assist him. He is, for lack of a better phrase, kissing your ass."

I burst into laughter, I could barely contain it. Felipe was kissing up to me, so I would continue to help him. I was surprised to find that I did want to help.

"Can I keep helping him? I know it's weird, but I'm enjoying the work."

"If that is what you would like, you are free to do so."

"Thank you. However, I don't think I'll tell him just yet. I'll let him sweat it out."

It was Eric's turn to laugh now. I looked over to him, his smile was genuine, and I loved it.

-----  
TBC


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own any of these characters. Charlaine Harris does. Please don't sue!

A/N: Sorry this one took so long. I was busy with the holidays. This one is a little short, but I have a pounding headache and can't think clear enough to continue tonight. So, there will be more tomorrow, I hope.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stood with my back against Eric. His arms were wrapped around me and his head nuzzled into the back of my hair, I didn't need to turn around to know that he was trying to calm himself. If he let go, he'd kill someone.

My old Malibu was a piece of junk, but it didn't deserve this. The glass was smashed out, and there was graffiti on both sides and the hood. On one side '_Whore_' was written in big blue letters, on the other side '_fangbanger slut_', and to top it all off there was a very crude drawing of some male anatomy on my hood. I turned in Eric's arms and let out a sob. I knew people could be cruel, but this was almost worst than taking a physical beating.

Eric tried to comfort me, but I could feel the rage growing inside him. When he found the responsible party they were going to regret the day they were born. His hands lightly stroked my hair.

"It's okay, come, let's get some things from your house and head back home, okay?"

"Okay."

I headed inside, half expecting the inside to be trashed, thankfully it wasn't. Whoever it was, wasn't dumb enough to break in. I grabbed some paper and scrawled a quick note to Amelia, letting her know that I'm aware of the car situation and that I'm okay. I figured she was with Tray. She had been spending a lot of time with him lately. He was a sweet guy and had fixed my poor Malibu when I ran it into a vampire a while ago.

Eric put his hand on the small of my back and guided me up to my room. I sat on my bed for one second and fell to pieces. I couldn't hold it together.

"How could someone.." I knew I was being silly, I've had much worse things happen to me. But for some reason this was really bothering me. To give Eric credit, he didn't even so much as smirk. He sat beside me and held me while I cried.

"Why don't you lay down for a few minutes? I'll pack your things."

I sniffled and looked up at him. He reached out and wiped away my tears and ran his thumbs over my forehead.

"Okay." I curled up on the bed and rested my head on my pillow. Eric pulled the covers up over me and let me sleep for a bit while he packed my things.

~*~

When I woke up I was back at Eric's house. I was pretty disoriented considering I had fell asleep in my bed. I fumbled in the dark room, looking for the alarm clock. It was already 4pm, I must have really been tired. I flipped on the small lamp that sat on a nightstand. Once I was fully awake I could tell that Eric had changed me into my pajamas. I was surprised I was even wearing clothes, but I had on a pair of black sleep pants and a white tank top.

I made my way over to Eric's closet and eased it open. To my surprise every last piece of clothing I owned, and some I didn't, were in there. I walked over to the dresser and started opening drawers, sure enough, Eric had packed every last stitch of clothing I owned. Upon inspection of the bathroom I found that he had also packed all my make-up, toiletries, and everything else I could need to live with him.

I walked back into the bedroom and leaned down to him, gently pushing a stray piece of hair behind his hear and kissing his forehead. He could be the biggest sweetheart in the world when he wanted. Of course, he was always Eric, so at least half the effort he made was just to ensure I wouldn't need to return to Bon Temps for anything.

~*~

The night was for the most part, uneventful. Once I had gotten showered and dressed I started calling up all the humans that had survived an FotS attack. I was surprised to find that a lot of them were willing to sign an affidavit or appear in court. I was doubly surprised to find out that a lot of them knew exactly who I was. I guess getting cozy with the area sheriff had thrust me into the limelight.

After calling the humans I started in on the very few politicians that were supporters. They were all very kind and shocked to hear of my personal connection with the Sheriff of the Shreveport Vampires. All of them pledged to campaign and assist us with our cause. When the last one was off the phone I breathed a deep sigh of relief. Everyone had taken me seriously and spoke to me as if I were a true professional. I had to admit it felt nice to be able to hold a conversation with a Senator and not feel confused.

It was dark and Eric would be rising soon. I knew he hated synthetic blood so I decided that tonight, for the first time, I would let him feed off me, and not during sex. If we had to have sex every time Eric was a little hungry, we'd never leave the house. Since it was just getting dark I decided against calling the vamps on my list. Instead I scoured the internet for any information on the politicians that were not on board with vampire rights. The stuff I found was surprising. Most, if not all, of them were in some way tied to the FotS. I shuddered when I thought of the connections they had. It wouldn't be easy getting anything done, this fight would be a long up hill battle.

I was just about to start calling on my vamp victims when Eric wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"Good evening lover." I turned in my chair and planted a soft kiss on Eric's lips.

"Hungry?" I started to stand up.

"I can heat it myself."

"No." I shook my head, then arched my neck to him. "Feed from me."

His eyes widened as it stared at my neck. "Sookie, are you sure?"

"I want to take care of you. Please, let me feed you." I took another step to him and arched my neck further.

"Oh Sookie.." That was the last words I heard before he placed a soft kiss on my neck and bit down. I hurt for a second, then I felt calm. When he was done drinking he pulled back and healed my neck for me.

"You didn't have to do that, Eric. I don't mind the marks."

"I don't want you looking like you are nothing more than a meal to me." I smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"So, whats the game plan for tonight?"

"Game plan?"

"What are we doing?"

"Fangtasia is closed. There is somewhere I'd like to take you later. But for the next few hours, I have no plans."

"I have some work to do." I pointed at my desk that was littered with papers. "I've already called the humans, the politicians, and researched the politicians that are against the cause. All I have left to do is call the vamps."

"Then you sit, I'll go out and get you dinner."

"I have groceries in the kitchen. When I'm done I'll cook something."

"No, I'll feed you." I couldn't help but laugh.

"Eric, can you even cook?"

"I want to take care of you. Please, let me feed you." He threw my words back at me, all I could do was smile.

"Okay, but if you need help.."

Eric rolled his eyes and head towards the kitchen. I sat back down at my desk and started making phone calls. To their credit, not one vampire was rude to me. They all answered my questions and pledge their help. Of course, I knew they were only helping because of Eric. But it was still nice to be respected.

By the time I was done my mouth was almost watering. I could smell something heavenly coming from the kitchen. I turned to face Eric and saw the small kitchen table was set with my plate, a glass of wine, and and a few lit candles. Eric walked over to me and extended his hand.

"Come lover, let me feed you."

I placed my hand in his and followed him to the kitchen. He sat me down in the chair and put my plate in front of him. "I want to feed you." I just nodded. He sliced a piece of the chicken off and placed the fork in front of my lips. I took a bite and almost moaned. It was amazing, so soft and tender on the inside. It was quite possibly the best chicken I had ever had.

"Eric, where did you learn to cook?"

He just shrugged. "Around."

I was just about to take another bite when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it lover, go ahead and eat, I'll resume feeding you when I come back."

Eric turned and went downstairs to greet our unexpected guest. I decided to dig into the chicken. I doubted there would be any left for him to feed me.

He was down there for a while. I had polished off the chicken and wine, cleaned up the dishes and had returned to my computer to do some more work, when I heard Eric calling me.

"Sookie, can you come down here for a minute." I shut my laptop and headed downstairs, making sure to lock the door behind me. When I made it into the living room I saw quite the crowd. Pam was there, as well as Amelia, Tray, and Sam.

"Uhm, hello."

"Sookie, we have some news for you." Pam stood in front of the others, the look on her face told me I wasn't going to like this.

"Amelia, Tray, and Sam were at Merlotte's, they left and decided to go to your place..." I stopped her, I knew where this was going.

"My car, I already know about that."

"It's not your car. Someone did something to your house. Someone smeared '_Long Live the Queen_' in blood on the side of your house."

"W-What?"

"When they saw what happened, they came to Fangtasia looking for you, but since we were closed I was the only one there, just doing paperwork. We came straight here when they told me what happened."

I turned to Eric and buried my head in his chest, I was trying not to cry, but the second his arms came around me I let go. I started sobbing against his chest. As I was crying, I had an awful thought.

"The blood.." I turned to Sam, he knew what I was asking.

"Human."

"It had to have been done late last night after we left. Pam, I want you to go back and try to pick up a scent. I'd like to know which one of those in my area is targeting my beloved Queen." Eric turned to Sam. "I'd appreciate it greatly if you would escort Pam. I would like you to find the human that was sacrificed."

I looked up to Sam. I could tell he didn't like taking orders from Eric. But I knew he would never deny me help.

"Amelia and Tray, I think it best you stay at Tray's place, or if that is not comfortable for your situation, I will put you up in a hotel, at my expense of course. You can go with Pam and.." He paused for a second. "Sam to get your belongings." I'd have to remember to thank him later for using Sam's name.

Tray nodded, but Amelia spoke up. "I can stay at Tray's." She looked up at Tray. "Right?" He offered her a smile. "Anytime." He was smitten with her, it was adorable. Just as I was wondering if that is what Eric looked like when he was watching me, his armed tightened around me and pulled me closer to him, his lips brushing my forehead.

"If we are clear on our directions, I'd ask that you all get started. I have plans for Sookie."

I watched as everyone filed out the door, Sam gave me one last glance before shaking his head and leaving with Pam. I closed my eyes for just one second, just to give in to the comfort Eric gave me. His fingers snaked through my hair, twirling pieces around his fingers and than releasing them.

"Come, I have plans for us. I've been waiting for this night for a while." He pulled away from me and grabbed a large blanket from his sofa, dragging it with him and pulling me outside. He shoved the blanket into his trunk and helped me into his car.

"Are you going to tell me where we are going?"

"No, you'll see. You will enjoy it, I'm taking you somewhere to get all these bad things off your mind."

I shrugged and rested my hand on his thigh while he drove, he seemed to like that, and not in a sexual way. Eric pulled into a parking area filled with other people, all carrying blankets. He grabbed ours from the trunk, and then another smaller one he had put in there was well. He grabbed my hand and walked with me down a hill and to the back side of a building.

I stopped in my tracks when I saw where we were. Eric had brought me to movies in the park. There was a huge screen hanging from the building. Eric lead me to an unoccupied spot in the grass and laid out our big blanket. People were staring. I couldn't figure out if it was because he was a vampire, or if he was 6'4" of perfection. Eric finished straightening our blanket and sat down on it, patting the space next to him. I sat down and snuggled against him, he wrapped the smaller blanket around us.

"What movie are we going to see?"

"Gone with the Wind. I wanted the first time I saw it, to be with you. I know we have the DVD at home, and I saw the last ten minutes the day you fell asleep on the sofa, but I wanted to watch it here, with you." I nuzzled my head against his chest and held him close.

"You're different from any vampire I've ever met. Your sweet and caring, and you can love."

"Only for you, and no one else."

As the movie started, Eric rocked us back so we were laying down. He slid his arm under my head, propping me up so I could see better. His other hand reached over his body and held mine tightly.

We laid like that the entire time. For all I knew he could be thinking of how this was so going to get him laid, but I couldn't tell, and that was a beautiful gift.

~*~

Later that evening we were back at Eric's house. Unfortunately, he never did get laid for taking me to the movie. When we pulled in, Pam and Sam were inside. Eric tried to convince me to just go to bed and let him handle it, but it was my problem, not just his. So here we were, all sitting around the dining room table. Trying to figure out what to do with the mess that was presenting itself.

It was a human that had wrote the lovely note, FotS was my guess. Sam found the body of the human laying in the woods by my house. Sam and Pam wrapped him in my bed linens (super), and brought him to Eric's so he could figure out what to do with him. He had been stabbed in the throat, twice. The wounds looked like vampire bites to me, but Pam swore they weren't. Someone was trying to make the vamps look bad. If they succeeded, all of our hard work would be for nothing.

I sighed and leaned my forehead on the table, whimpering when I felt the headache forming.

"Sookie, Come with me. You're going to bed. We will deal with all of this tomorrow evening. Pam, Sam, thank you for your help. If it wouldn't be too much trouble. I'd like to meet with you both again tomorrow evening. After Merlotte's and Fangtasia close, of course." He nodded to each of them as they left. Once we were alone Eric swooped me up in his arms and carried me upstairs, laying me on the bed and then curling me to his side. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

--------------------

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own any of these characters. Charlaine Harris does. Please don't sue!

A/N: Sorry this took so long!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sookie, you are not being reasonable."

"I'm not? You let him die Eric, you watched him die."

"What was I suppose to do, give him my blood?"

"You could have done something." My voice was strained from screaming and crying. Eric and I had just gotten back from Calvin Norris' funeral. He was helping Eric track the man who had been destroying my home and my car. He was shot by that very man, and Eric did nothing.

"What? What would you have me do? Bind myself to him too? Your enough to deal with." His words froze me in my tracks.

"I'm enough to deal with? Fine, then you don't have to deal with me anymore." I turned and stomped out of his front door, down his steps and towards the road. I didn't care if I had to walk back to Bon Temps. I was done with Eric.

"Sookie, Come back here, you know I didn't mean it. We have the coronation tomorrow. We can discuss it after that." Eric was yelling after me, but I couldn't stop. I had to keep walking. If he didn't want to deal with me, then I'd find a way to rip our bond out. I'd call Niall and see what he could do. But first I had to find a way home. I yanked out my cell phone and dialed Pam's number.

"Hello?"

"Pam, can you please come get me? I'm leaving from Eric's house, walking along the main road. Please don't convince me to go back to him, I want to go back home."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes please."

"Stay where you are."

"No, I'll keep walking, you'll be here before I have to turn off the main road."

~*~

Within an hour I was back home in Bon Temps. Pam had picked me up minutes after my phone call, and drove like a bat out of hell back to Bon Temps. Now we were sitting in my living room, my head was against the back of the sofa, tears falling from my eyes.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it Sookie."

"He did, you should have saw him. He meant every word. I'm just a problem that he has to deal with, and if he has to deal with me, he might as well screw me too."

"You don't mean that." I held up my empty left hand. I had taken off my engagement ring and shoved it in my pocket. It was meaningless now. "After all you've both been through, this can't be it." She meant it as a statement, but her voice held the tone of a question.

"He let him die. Then told me that I was enough to deal with."

"What will you do tomorrow?"

"Nothing, he can be King without me. Let him find another Queen."

"You have to be there. Not just for him, but for everyone. You are part of his assets, you have to be there to witness it."

"I won't."

"You have to. Otherwise the other Kings will notice. And if they want your help, you can be sure they won't be as kind to you as Eric is. They will take what they want, forcefully."

"What Eric did was awful, I thought he loved me. I'd rather be beaten than have my heart broken again."

"He does love you. He didn't mean what he was saying."

"I want to be alone Pam." I pulled the engagement ring from my pocket. "Give this to Eric." I handed her the ring and headed upstairs to my bedroom. I heard the door shut behind her and I flung myself on the bed, finally letting all my tears out in a harsh sob.

~*~

I must have cried myself to sleep because late in the afternoon I was woken up by Amelia standing over my bed.

"You have to get ready."

"I'm not going."

"Sookie, you know we are friends, so when I say this, I mean it from the bottom of my heart. Stop being so damn stubborn. Eric loves you. Trust me, he regrets what happened. I talked to him late last night. He told me everything. Sookie, the man had silver bullets. If Eric had stopped to save Calvin, he would have been dead too."

"He told me that I was enough to deal with. Like our bond is nothing more than a nuisance to him."

"At least come get your hair and nails done, the lady is waiting downstairs."

I gave up and let Amelia drag me downstairs. I sat motionless while the lady did my hair up in beautiful curls and painted my nails and toes. When she was done I paid her even though she insisted Eric had already taken care of it. I didn't want his gifts. It was dark by the time she left and I knew I had to get dressed.

When I went back upstairs my dress was laying on my bed along with shoes and jewelry. I didn't even want to think about how it got there. I knew it was one of the vampires. I stared at the dress. I wasn't standing by Eric's side tonight as his Queen. So was it necessary? I decided to call Pam and ask. I grabbed my cell phone from my purse and dialed her number.

"Sookie, you've had a change of heart."

"I'm going, but not as Eric's Queen. I'm merely his asset. Should I still wear the dress?"

"Yes, it is very formal. Sookie, I beg you to reconsider, you haven't been with him. He doesn't look well."

"He'll get over it, just let him go feed on some fangbanger, I'm sure she'll be less trouble."

I hung up the phone before I could even hear the reply. I almost ripped my dress out of anger. Amelia came in and helped me into the dress. I stood looking into the mirror. I had imagined the day Eric saw me in it a million times. But I never saw this coming, not ever. I looked down at my empty finger, my chest ached at the empty space. I felt like I had thrown out a piece of myself. I looked at Amelia's reflection in the mirror. I could tell she wanted to say something.

"Speak Amelia."

"I just think, maybe you are being to hard on him. Would you rather have lost them both?"

"No. I just.." I didn't know what I felt anymore. I was hurt over Calvin's death. But was Amelia right? Did I really want to lose them both? I was shaken from my thoughts by knocking on me door. My heart jumped, maybe Eric had come to pick me up, so we could talk on the way there.

I ran to the living room in my dress, only to be disappointed when I got to the front door. It was just the limo driver. Amelia was right behind me, handing me my small red clutch and making sure I was in good shape to leave.

"Sookie, talk to him." She gave me a peck on the cheek and watched as I left.

~*~

The ride to the coronation was silent and lonely. I could feel Eric through the bond, he was worried and filled with regret. No doubt he was regretting his involvement with me. The thought of him regretting us almost undid me.

The coronation was held in a huge ballroom in downtown Shreveport. When I got there Pam was waiting outside for me. I stepped out of the limo and she immediately headed towards me.

"Will you walk with him, as his Queen?"

"I can't, he regrets me Pam. I can feel it through the bond. I'll be here to watch, but I can't be his Queen. Tonight I'm going to call Niall and see if he can remove this bond without killing both myself and Eric."

Pam's head fell. This was as close to crying as she'd ever gotten. I straightened myself up and headed inside, walking past Pam, I didn't want to drag her down with me.

The ballroom was beautiful. There were tons of chairs with an aisle down the center. It almost looked like a wedding. Instead of a priest at the front, there was a very old vampire. He oozed power from every ounce of his being. I looked around the room, looking for someone I knew.

I felt hands on my shoulder. I turned around to find Bill staring back at me. "You have to talk to him Sookie. He needs to see you before he does this."

"Why? What comfort would it bring him?"

"I don't know, please just come with me." I looked at Bill for a second then decided to follow him. I could at least speak to Eric one last time before I had our bond ripped from us. Bill lead me back out of the ballroom and down a long hallway that ended in a single door. He knocked softly. "Eric, it's Bill, I brought her."

The door flung open and Eric stood there staring at me. His eyes rimmed in red, he'd been crying. He stared me over from head to toe, taking in the sight of me in the dress. "You're beautiful."

"Thank you." I turned to Bill. "Can you excuse us?"

"As you wish. Eric, you have about ten minutes before everything starts."

I stepped into the room, Bill left, shutting the door behind him. Eric turned to me and reached out, placing a cool hand on my cheek. I found myself leaning into his touch. I fought the urge to throw myself at him, remembering the regret he felt.

"Eric, I can't." I pulled back, taking a few steps away from him. "You regret me, I felt it through the bond. How could you? How could you regret everything we had? I'm upset about Calvin, but I never regretted you." I felt tears stinging my eyes. I was choking back sobs. Now that I was face to face with him, it was hard to imagine us not together anymore.

"Sookie, listen. I wasn't-" I shushed him.

"I'm calling Niall tonight, I'm going to see if he can do away with this bond. That way you are free to continue on without regret. I hope you can find a Queen, I truly do."

Now I was sobbing, I couldn't imagine him touching anyone but me. My heart felt like someone was jumping on it.

"May I speak now?"

"Yes." Eric closed the distance between us and held onto my hands. I tried to yank them back but he wouldn't let go.

"I don't regret you. I regret this, I regret going in there without my Queen, without you."

"You have enough to deal with, without me."

"I never meant it when I said that Sookie. You just don't understand. Had I saved Calvin, I would be gone too. But if I knew that not saving him, would mean losing you, then I would have died with him." Tears dripped down my face. I wanted to reach out and hold him. "I swear to you, I love you. Please, stand with me. Be my Queen Sookie." He pulled my engagement ring out of his pocket. "This hasn't left my pocket since Pam brought it back to me. I doesn't belong anywhere but on your finger."

I stared up into his eyes. He reached his free hand up and brushed away my tears with his thumb. "Please, Sookie, Please. I've never begged anyone, ever. But I would drop to my knees and plead if it would make you see what I truly feel for you."

"Eric, stop." I placed a hand on his chest. "We have a lot to work out. This discussion is far from over. But I will walk with you. I will be your Queen." He held out the ring to me, holding my left hand.

"Will you be my wife too?"

"Yes." Eric slipped the ring back on my finger. I felt complete again, like the hole in my heart was filled again. I couldn't fight the urge this time. I threw my arms around Eric and buried my head against him. His arms flew around me to hold me tight against him. I ached at the thought of ever losing him. Just 24 hours had been enough to almost drive me crazy. I pushed against him and stepped back a second to admire him. He looked amazing. His tux was tailored perfectly. He wore something cape like over his shoulders. It was a dark crimson red and had an intricate gold design on it. I reached out to touch it, when my fingers ran over the gold I felt a small shock.

"What the...?"

"It's a very powerful cape, lover. Every King has worn this to his coronation." Eric turned to the sofa that was in the room and picked up a wooden box. He opened it and I saw a smaller cape exactly like his. "This is for you."

He slipped it over my shoulders, the cape itself was soft, but very heavy. "What's wrong?" Eric was looking at me with troubled eyes. "Nothing, it's just a bit heavy."

Before Eric could say anything I heard a sharp knock on the door. "Enter."

The door flung open and Pam was standing there staring at me. She took in the cape I was wearing and the smile that was probably plastered on my face.

"Sookie, are you...?" Pam's voice trailed off.

"Yes, Eric and I still have much to discuss. But I am his Queen, and his future wife. Nothing will change that." Pam was beaming a smile at me so large I thought it would never come off her face. She stepped forward to hug me, than thought better of herself and stopped to look at Eric. I didn't bother waiting for permission. I grabbed her and held her tight. Pam gently pulled herself from my arms and looked to Eric.

"Master, it is time." Eric reached out and took my hand. He squeezed it softly as we walked out together.

~*~

The coronation ceremony itself was a huge blur. Eric walked me down the aisle, everyone was looking at us. I thought I caught a look of pity on Bill's face. I knew my job as Eric's Queen would be difficult, but I didn't want pity, I chose this.

When we got up to the alter Eric had to repeat a lot of words in Latin that I didn't understand. I had to repeat a much shorter version of those words as well. I wish I knew what I was agreeing to, but I figured Eric would clue me in later. I knew he wouldn't make me do anything that I would totally despise later. We were required to drink each others blood. I figured as much, no vampire ceremony is complete without blood exchange. At some point Felipe stood and vouched for both Eric and I. When all was said and done, we were turned to the crowd and pronounced King and Queen of Louisiana.

After the ceremony there was a huge after party. Luckily we were able to remove the capes so I could at least dance a bit. Eric was twirling me around the floor, his hands hadn't left my waist the whole night. I didn't even want to talk later. Any doubt I had about what had happened with him and Calvin, and what happened between us was gone. Eric knew that Calvin was a friend of mine, he wouldn't have left him unless it was necessary to save himself. I couldn't fault him for that, I would have been destroyed if he hadn't come home to me.

I looked up at my viking King and then laid my head on his chest. His hand slid up my spine until he reached my neck, his fingers brushed over the back of my neck softly. I clung to him and lost myself in his love. I let the rest of the world slip away from me. I hadn't realized how much our fight hurt us both. We had swapped blood more times than I could count at this point, I guess our bond was a lot stronger. Our fight made me feel empty, but his love was filling me again. I was content to snuggle in his arms all night.

Eric leaned down and pressed his lips against the top of my ear. "You are stunning, I have never, in my long time on this earth, laid eyes on any creature as beautiful as you, my little telepathic fairy Queen."

I smiled and snuggled closer to his chest. "You know, your majesty, flattery will get you everywhere." I lifted my head up and winked at him. A huge grin worked its way across his lips. I loved to see him smile. It didn't happen very often around other people, but I made him smile, and that made me happy.

"May I borrow your lovely bonded for a dance?" I heard Felipe's voice asking Eric for a dance with me. I looked up to Eric, he nodded to Felipe and reluctantly let me go. I smiled to Felipe and offered him my hand. He placed on of his on my waist and held me at a respectable distance. He was as smooth of a dancer as Eric, I actually found myself smiling a bit.

"Ms. Stackhouse, thank you for the dance."

"Your welcome, your majesty."

"Please, you are a Queen now, you call me Felipe."

"Very well Felipe, as long as you call me Sookie."

"It's settled than. I do have a question for you."

"Okay."

"Now that you are Queen, you are under no obligation to assist me with my plans. It is my hope that you will continue to help, your assistance is priceless."

"I had actually thought of that. I would love to continue to help you, this cause is close to my heart."

"Splendid." Felipe and I twirled in silence until the song ended and he returned me to Eric's waiting arms. Eric and Felipe nodded to each other and I was wrapped in Eric's embrace again.

"You are magnificent to watch." He kissed my temple and pulled me close. "What did Felipe want?"

"For me to continue helping him, I agreed. I told him this cause is close to my heart."

"Lover, I've said it many times, and I will say it again, you are an amazing woman. You've come so far from the Sookie Stackhouse that first walked into my bar, and into my life."

"You've change too, at least to me. You've shown me your heart, your love." I laid my hand against his chest and tilted my head up for a kiss. His lips met mine and my world felt complete again. We danced and kissed until everyone had left and we were the only people left twirling around the floor. When we realized we were alone Eric swept me off my feet and carried me to the waiting limo.

~*~

We were barely out of the limo before Eric was pushing my dress up, struggling to free me from it as we stumbled into his house. We made it into his house after a brief struggle with the lock. Eric grabbed me off my feet and practically ran upstairs. When we got to his safe place he gently pushed me over the back of the sofa and started pulling the ties of the corset style top of the dress. He untied it in record time and yanked it off of me, tossing it onto the sofa. He grabbed me up and pulled me back to his bedroom. We landed on his bed, he was tearing my bra and panties off of me.

"Eric..Eric." I was practically singing his name when he plunged two fingers into me and latched on to my breast. I arched up into his hand, his thumb was brushing over my nub, making me squirm with pleasure. When he finished drinking from my breast he licked the little puncture marks and looked into my eyes.

"I'm sorry, I swear I'll be gentle next time, but 24 hours is too long without you." I couldn't even speak other than to keep crying his name. He kissed down my stomach and replaced his thumb with his tongue. I almost came off the bed, arching my back and crying for release.

Eric lifted his head from me and placed his hands on my sides before flipping me to my stomach and pulling me to my knees. Without any warning he thrust inside me. I screamed out and almost ripped the bed sheets in response. He held my hips close to him and thrust into me over and over again. I felt both my own climax and his building. When he reached forward and stroked my nub I screamed out and came. "Oh my god Eric, Eric." Me screaming his name was doing it for him because he came not two seconds after I did.

We both flopped to the bed, he pulled me to his side and kissed all over my face. "That was amazing."

"Yes it was."

"I don't ever want you to think that I regret us Sookie."

"I know, I'm sorry I doubted you."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Eric pulled me close and stroked my hair as I drifted off to sleep in his arms.

--------------

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own any of these characters. Charlaine Harris does. Please don't sue!

A/N: I know I said I'd never write in Eric's POV again, but I lied. Sorry. Lol. This is a short VERY fluffy chapter. It shows a bit of Eric's sweeter side. There is also some ESN at the end for DontKawai and the ladies at The Blue Whale Pub.

The MANDATORY song for this song is "Dancing" by Elisa.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I held Sookie close to me in bed. We had fought and came back together once again. She was so tired after our first round of sex that she fell asleep. I didn't have it in me to wake her. I sat up with my back against the headboard and pulled her sleeping body onto my lap. Her head automatically rested against my chest, her beautiful blond hair spilling over me. I wrapped my arms tight around her and rested my chin on her head.

The thought of her leaving me had rocked me to my core. I had never expected a response like that, I knew there was a chance we wouldn't always be together, but I didn't think that it would cause me the pain it did. When Pam brought me the engagement ring back, my chest hurt so bad I wanted to rip it open just to stop the pain. I thought I lost her.

My hand made it's way to her face, my fingertips tracing her soft features. My index finger brushed softly against her lips and then made its way up to the tip of her nose. I ran my fingertip up the bridge of her nose and over her eyebrows. I smiled when I touched them, I remembered when she had come over one day, her eyebrows red and puffy. I asked her what happened and she managed to convince me that she let someone pour hot wax on them, then rip some of the hair out. I still didn't understand that form of torture, but she seemed to think it was necessary. I sighed and ran my fingers over them again, I had always thought they were perfect, without the torture.

I slid my hand up into her hair, weaving my fingers through it, clutching the back of her head to me. Never had I ever felt this way. I didn't want to move, I just wanted to spend another 1000 years here with her. If that made me weak, so be it. I spent 1000 years hardening myself to the world, only to have it all shot to hell by the fragile human laying in my arms.

It had been a very long time since anyone trusted me enough to sleep next to me at night. I on the other hand, had never trusted anyone to sleep next to me during my daytime slumber. But this frail, fragile, extremely breakable human changed that. I wanted nothing more than to hold her while she slept and to wake with her in my arms. I was turning into a sap. Pam was relentless in her torment, but no matter, I spent a long enough time being tough. I wouldn't ruin my relationship with Sookie, just to save face.

That's part of the reason I became King. It had never been part of my plan, but now I could afford to relax a little. No one with any common sense would attack my Queen. If they did, regardless of what Sookie says, they would meet the sharp end of my sword.

I let my eyes fall to her face, her head was tilted up slightly towards me. My hand was still clutching the back of her head. She looked every bit as fragile as she was. And she trusted me completely. I just hoped that I would do no wrong to her. I lowered my lips to her forehead and pressed them softly against her warm skin.

Shit! I felt her stir beneath me. I hadn't meant to wake her, I just wanted to touch her and hold her. Her eyes fluttered open and soon I was eye to eye with her.

"Eric.." Her voice came out a soft whisper. Just hearing my name leave her lips in the dark of the night made me smile.

"Shh, I'm sorry lover, I just wanted to hold you. Go back to sleep." I moved my hand from her hair and brushed her eyelids closed. I felt her slip her arms around my waist and nuzzle her head against my chest. In no time at all her breath evened out and I felt it blowing softly against my chest. I slid my hands down her arm and down her side, she was still naked from earlier. I tried to reach down and grab the blanket to wrap around her. Before I could reach it her hand grabbed the edge and yanked it up to her. Damn! I thought she was sleeping.

"I'm sorry, I keep waking you."

"I never went back to sleep, I was just enjoying you holding me." I let out a soft laugh.

"I love that sound."

"My laugh?"

"It makes your chest rumble and then I know I make you smile." I leaned down and kissed her forehead again. "Your sweet, your not what everyone said you were."

She let out a quiet yawn. I slid her out of my arms and laid us both back down on the bed, rolling us on our sides and holding her back to my chest.

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone, Bill, Sam, Alcide, Quinn, everyone. They warned me that you would use me, break me, and toss me to the side. They said I was nothing more than a conquest."

"I'd never."

"I know. Your sweet, you love me." Another soft yawn escaped her lips. I moved my hand to run my fingertips over her back. I touched the scar that was still on her side. I ran my fingers over it and then up to the side of her breasts. I heard her moan a little. The sound of her moaning instantly had me hard.

"Eric?"

"Yes, Lover."

"Your poking me in the butt." She giggled a bit and I looked down, my erection was pressed up against her bottom, the head pressed against her soft tanned skin.

"I'm sorry, you know I can't control myself around you." She rolled over to face me, her breasts pressed against my chest, her mound pressed against my erection. She was soft, warm, and almost sending me over the edge without even entering her.

"The feeling is mutual." She parted her soft red lips and pressed them against mine. I felt her hands slide around to my back and lightly scrape her nails over my flesh. The feeling made me harder than before. I held one hand against the back of her head and let the other run down between us, slipping up against her mound. She gasped in my mouth when my fingers found her nub and then worked down lower. I slid two fingers in and let her whimper against me. She was so warm, wet, and unbelievably tight for someone who had just had sex with me a few hours before.

I rolled her onto her back and rested lightly on top of her. I marveled at how she spread her legs and rested them around my waist, urging me inside her. I took my erection in my hand and guided it to her opening. The head was barely inside and she was already whimpering and using her legs to pull me deeper. Her hands slid down my back and grabbed a handful of my ass.

I had only pulled in and out a few times and I was already getting close to exploding inside her. Normally I make her watch me, but tonight I wanted to watch her in the throws of passion. I moved around until I found her spot, I knew the second I hit it because she arched her back and actually hissed a little. I kept on hitting her spot and let one hand find its way to her nub, gently rubbing it in circles. Her breathing became shallow and faster, I knew she was close.

"Oh god yes, I love you Eric." She slammed her eyes shut and tossed her head back. I felt her tightening around me and I came too. My eyes never left her face, she bit her lip in ecstacy and moaned my name. When we had both come and were slowly returning from our high, I slid out of her and pulled her close to me again, letting her head rest on my chest.

"I love you too Sookie."

"You didn't fuck me." I smiled at her language. She rarely swore, and when she did, it bordered on erotic.

"No, I didn't."

"You made love to me." I tightened my arms around her, listening to her breath even out.

"I've never made love to anyone but you." I felt her tears on my chest when I said that. I used my thumb to brush them away from her face.

I laid still, listening to her tears. I knew they were happy tears. I felt my chest tighten at the thought that I could make her so happy. I didn't move the rest of the night. We laid there until she fell asleep. I didn't move, I laid like that, watching her sleep, until dawn took me under for the day.

---------------

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

All characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

A/N: Sorry this one is so short and ends with a cliffy. But I wanted to get something out to you all. Also, the song Sookie is singing is "The Minnow & The Trout" by A Fine Frenzy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I bopped my head to the music blaring in my ears through my headphones. Last night Eric and I had made up big time and I was feeling better than ever. The problem was I woke up early, and didn't want to leave his house, so I had decided to clean. I dismissed Eric's cleaning lady. I didn't like being waited on hand and foot, I wanted to do these things myself.

Before she left I had her show me where he kept all the cleaning stuff. I also paid her for the day. I didn't want her losing her pay because I felt like cleaning. I shuffled through the closet, grabbing out a mop, bucket and some Pinesol.

So, here I was a couple hours later. I had thoroughly scrubbed the kitchen, bathroom, living room, and was now mopping the dining room. I had flipped on something more mellow and was belting out the tune. I knew I couldn't sing, but Eric was literally dead to the world, it wasn't like he was going to hear me.

_Help me fly _

_I am too afraid try _

_Now saddled with a fear of heights_

_I'm praying you can set me right_

I danced around the mop a little, holding it like a microphone. I really wished I had re-thought my excitement, because just as I was turning around to finish mopping I felt large hands grip my hips.

I jumped and dropped the mop. Eric was standing behind me grinning. He bent over and grabbed the mop, handing it back to me. "Your microphone, my Queen." He did some ridiculously overdone bow and laughed. I felt my cheeks burning red, I couldn't believe he had actually caught me singing.

I yanked the headphones out of my ear and tossed my ipod onto the table. "How much did you hear?"

"It appears your afraid of flying and would like someone to help you." He smirked and winked at me.

"You're impossible."

"You love it."

"I do."

"Would you care to tell me why you are cleaning, and not the woman I hired to do it?"

"Because I wanted to, it makes me feel better."

"Cleaning my house like a maid, makes you happy?"

"Yup." He didn't even bother with a response to that, he just quirked an eyebrow and then shrugged, pulling the mop from my hand and tossing it to the floor. His hands worked their way around my waist and lifted me up against him. My legs wrapped around him and my head automatically fell to his chest.

"Lover, I'm taking you to get a shower, so you can get the smell of pine off of you. Then we have to go to Fangtasia. Pam has captured the human responsible for Calvin's death, and the destruction of your personal property." I felt a chill go down my spine, Eric just held me tighter. I clutched his back as he carried me upstairs and into the little slice of heaven that I call his shower.

~*~

An hour later we were sitting in Eric's office with Pam and the human Chris. It looked like Pam had beaten him half to death before dragging him in to be questioned. Eric was staring at him with barely controlled rage, Pam looked the same. I seemed to be the only one able to question him.

"Why me?"

"Cause your fucking the King of Louisiana."

"How do you know he's the King?"

"We have our ways."

"By 'we' I'll assume you mean the FotS."

Chris looked up at me then spit right on my chest. I gagged a bit, before I could turn and ask for a tissue Eric had jumped across his desk and knocked the man across the room, still tied to the chair.

"I could rip your tongue out, you bastard."

I made my way over to the desk and grabbed a tissue, wiping the spit off my chest. Eric was releasing the man from his restraints.

"If you would like to fight someone, you take on me, not my lover."

"Eric, maybe this isn't a good idea." Pam moved to stand next to me, watching Chris square up to Eric. That man was either brave or stupid. Either way, he was fighting a losing battle. He swung at Eric, but his hand was caught in Eric's bigger one before he even got close. I watched Eric tighten his grip on his hand as the man screamed and sunk to his knees.

"Tell my lover your sorry."

"Fuck, I'm sorry, I swear, don't crush my hand." I was wincing, but knew better than to tell Eric to let him go. I wouldn't undermine his authority in front of a stranger, human or not. Eric must have felt my discomfort because he slammed the man back down into a chair and tied him back up. Pam grabbed the phone from Eric's desk and dialed the police.

Eric came over to wrap me in his arms. I noticed his knuckles were bloody from smacking the man around. I pulled his hands up to my lips and gently lapped at the blood until his hands were clean again. He smiled and brushed my hair behind my ears, leaning forward to kiss my forehead.

"Oh get a room." Pam was smiling as she said it. Her smile was quickly erased when Eric gave her, what I call, the death stare.

Luckily the tense moment was broken up by Shreveport's finest. Two cops walked into Eric's office and looked down at the beaten and bloodied man tied to the chair. Surprisingly, both cops were vampires. I had heard of vampire police forces, but I had never actually came face to face with them. Unless my dreams count, in which case I guess I had.

I politely excused myself to the bathroom to let them handle business. Just as I was washing my hands Pam came into the bathroom.

"I never got the chance to thank you for letting Eric take you as his Queen."

"You don't have to thank me, I did it because I love him." I moved past her to grab some paper towels to dry my hands.

"I know. Look, I've never had real 'friends' before. So this is awkward, but I was hoping you might want to hang out sometime. When we aren't running errands for Eric." I smiled, Pam really did like me.

"Of course I would. Pick a time and place and I'll be there."

"Wonderful."

I finished drying my hands and exited the restroom, with Pam following close behind me. By the time we made it to Eric's office it was already empty. Eric was sitting in his chair with his head in his hands. Could vampires get a headache? Because it seriously looked like he had one. I moved over to his desk, sitting on top of it. I reached out to run my fingernails over his back.

"I'm going to head back to the bar." Pam excused herself from the office, obviously uncomfortable with the situation.

I sat there for a while, scratching Eric's back. He barely moved at all.

Finally after what seemed like hours he turned to me. "You're always going to be a target you know."

"You'll protect me."

"What if I can't."

"I know you, you will." I leaned down and kissed his forehead. I thought it would comfort him, but it only served to send him into a fit of rage.

"Damnit Sookie. What if I can't?" His voice was bellowing as he brought his fist down on his desk. Sending the whole thing, and me crashing to the floor. Tears flooded my eyes. I looked up at him and sobbed. I was sure he'd help me up, hug me, and tell me everything was going to be alright. He didn't do any of those things.

"Never in my 1000 plus years have I ever been this unsure about myself. But here I am, scared I can't keep you safe." He picked up a picture of us that was hanging on the wall and threw it across the room. "This god forsaken blood bond will be the death of us both."

I watched as he turned and stormed out of his office. Leaving me crying in the middle of his office floor.

--------------------------------

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own any of these characters. Charlaine Harris does. Please don't sue!

A/N: A lot of you didn't understand the reason behind Eric's outburst in the last chapter. When you think about it, Sookie expects the world from him. She just assumes that he will always be there to keep her safe. While Eric would like nothing more than to protect her at all times, it's impossible. He can't be with her during the day, and he can't be everywhere at once. He is a viking vamp, but he isn't God. Eric just thinks that Sookie needs to take some responsibility for herself, especially when he can't be with her.

Okay, now that I've gotten that out.....

Thank you to Kawai who always manages to help me clear my writers block. Even when I'm being particularly whiny about it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miss, Are you okay?"

I looked up from floor. I was sitting on what was left of Eric's desk, my face still tear stained. Something told me I should at least be alarmed by the man I had never met before. But I wasn't, not even a little. I was too upset over Eric's outburst to do anything but sniffle.

I felt his cool hand slip around my wrist as he helped me stand. He looked at me like he was still expecting an answer. I took a second to take him in. Nothing compares to Eric, but this man was close. He was not quite as tall as Eric, but he was muscular like him. His dark brown hair was shorter than Eric's and a bit thicker. His chocolate brown eyes were large, and framed by thick eyelashes. He was indeed a beautiful man.

"I...I'm fine. Sorry." He tilted his head to the side like he wasn't sure if he believed me. I noticed he was still holding my wrist. I pulled it back and brushed my hand over my clothes, making sure I looked semi-presentable.

"You don't look fine. But I will take your word for it. I'm looking for King Northman." The mention of Eric's name sent me over the edge. Tears welled up in my eyes and threatened to pour down my face. I bit my lip and stared at the ground, willing myself not to cry.

"I'm right here." That voice made me snap my head up. Eric came back into the room, his hands bloody and shaking. I tried to look at him, but he wouldn't meet my eyes. "What do you require Micah?" Okay, that made me feel a little better, at least Eric knew this vampire.

"King Northman." Micah bowed gracefully then continued. "I have come to ask permission to move to your area. I find myself growing tired of Georgia."

"Micah, you know you are welcome in my area, and my state. Have we not known each other a long time?"

"So we have. I had heard rumors of the trouble your state was going through. I see all has been resolved." My eyes darted back and forth between Eric and Micah. I didn't realize that Eric might have actual friends. As I was glancing at Micah his eyes caught mine.

"King Northman-" Eric interrupted him. "You know better. You will call me Eric, as only those close to me do."

Micah smiled, and what a smile it was. His whole face lit up when he smiled.

"As I was saying, Eric. I found this exquisite woman crying in your office. She says she is fine, but I have my doubts." Eric looked over at me, finally taking me in. I had to look like a mess. My eyes were puffy and red from crying, my arm was bleeding where a piece of the desk hit me. All in all I was looking pretty run down, and I didn't need a mirror to know that.

"Micah, this is Sookie, my bonded, my Queen." I noticed he didn't say that we were engaged. Micah came over to me and picked up my hand, kissing the back of it softly. He dropped to one knee in an elaborate bow that almost made me laugh.

"Of course, Ms. Stackhouse. Word of your talents and beauty have traveled to Georgia, but I had no idea my friend was such a lucky vampire." I felt my cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

"Thank you. Please call me Sookie." Micah stood and nodded. "Sookie it is then." He turned back to Eric.

"I have found a charming little home in the middle of nowhere. I do believe the town is called Bon Temps." I almost choked at the idea of Micah living in little Bon Temps.

"You will find that Sookie can be useful to you then. She has lived in Bon Temps her whole life. I'm sure she could show you around and help you get settled." Was Eric renting me out to his friends? I felt anger creeping up on me.

"Eric, I'm surprised. It seems you are lending me your most valuable asset."

"Just don't fall in love with her. She seems to have that effect on all men. Regardless of what they are." Micah settled his eyes on me and laughed.

"I can see how she'd be a handful. But, I promise I will return her to you, virtue intact." I snorted when he said that. Virtue intact? I think that went out the window when I slept with Bill for the first time.

"Micah, if you will excuse us. I'd like to speak to Sookie in private. Come here tomorrow evening at nightfall and I will have Sookie help you with your relocation."

"Thank you Eric." He nodded and then looked at me one more time. "Sookie." He gave a little bow and out the door he went.

I tried to leave, to go find a ride back to Bon Temps. "Sookie. I'm sorry." I refused to look at him. He had stormed out, broke his desk, hurt me, offered me to his friend, and now he wants to apologize. I don't think so.

"Eric, you don't want to protect me, you want this blood bond gone, just say it. It wouldn't be the first time you've said you had a problem with me."

He let out a low growl. "I don't have a problem with you. I have a problem with you always relying on me to save you. Do you not realize that eventhough I am a vampire, I am still just a man. I can't be everywhere at once."

"So you don't want me to trust you? You're unbelievable."

"I want you to trust me, but I want you to trust yourself too. You have to know that you can fight if something happens to you and I am not around." He reached for me, but I yanked away. "What if someone attacks you during the day? What will you do? I can't be with you every second of the day."

My anger was getting the best of me by this point. "Well being Queen wasn't my idea, that was all you."

"You chose to do this with me."

"You didn't give me much of a choice, either do it, or lose you." I could feel us feeding off each others rage.

"Things aren't that black and white and you know it."

"No, they are pretty black and white with you. I'm yours. I'm your asset. And now your lending me out to your friends."

"Micah is a close friend of mine. I trust him."

"What about me? Did you stop to think what I wanted?" I stared into his eyes, his were icy and I was doing my best to match the look. "Wait, let me answer that for you. You didn't." I turned and stormed out of the room. Nearly knocking Pam over as I went back into the bar.

"Sookie!" Pam actually yelped when I crashed into her.

"Take me home. I'm serious Pam, Bon Temps. Now." If Pam didn't want to do it, she didn't say anything.

"I'll get my keys." I sat at the bar and watched her walk back into the office. Felicia didn't dare say anything to me, she just slipped me a gin & tonic and went about doing her job. I sensed him behind me exactly three seconds before his hands were wrapped around my waist.

"Lover, please, come back into the office and let's work this out." His voice was so soft and so filled with love, that the tears I had been holding back burst forward with a harsh sob. Eric turned me around to face him and removed my drink from my hand. I let him pick me up and cradle me to his body, carrying me back to his office. When we got back there Pam was no where in sight. I should have known she wouldn't just let me leave.

Eric shut the door behind us, then sat down on the sofa, still holding me against his body. He was making soft shushing sounds in my ear as he rocked me in his arms. I clung to his chest and buried my head in it. I was ashamed. I let my pride get in my way once again. I just assumed that he would always protect me, and when he asked me to help him, I lost it.

"Eric, I-"

"Shh, lover. I know. I'm sorry I hurt you."

"It's my fault. I shouldn't expect you to always take care of me. You're right, I need to take care of myself sometimes too.

"I will be there for you as much possible. I will protect you, even if it leads to my final death. But sometimes I cannot be with you. It's not because I don't want to. I wish I could move about in the daylight, that way I could protect you every minute of the day. But I can't."

I sniffled and wrapped my arms around him tighter.

"You must know this Sookie, I will protect you every second that I am able. But during the day I must entrust your care to others, and you."

"You said this blood bond would be the death of us both."

"It will, because if anything ever happened to you, I would meet the sun."

"No, you can't-" He cut me off before I could finish my sentence.

"I have spent 1000 years walking this earth, and I have finally found you. I could never return to the way things were."

"I'm so sorry Eric. I promise, I'll try to take care of myself. I'm sorry I put so much pressure on you. I just always thought of you as this rock, that no one could break."

"I am your rock, but also know, that you can break me. You and you only hold that power."

I tilted my head up to his and seized his lips for a burning kiss. Our arguing always left a hole in me, but making up with him filled in the pieces. I tangled my hands in his hair and sighed against his lips. When we fought, we fought like prize fighters. But when we made up, it was pure tender love. I pulled back to catch my breath and looked down at his hands.

"What happened?" His hands were bloody and his knuckles torn open.

"I punched a few walls." I lifted his hands to my mouth and gently licked away his blood.

"You don't have to do this Sookie."

It was my turn to shush him. I pressed a finger to his lips and then returned to cleaning his hands with my tongue. I avoided his knuckles because they were torn open and had pieces of brick in them. When I finished cleaning the rest of his hands I stood and tugged him towards the bathroom.

"Rinse your knuckles to get the brick out, and then I'll clean those too." I gave Eric a gentle nudge into the men's bathroom and waited outside for him to finish. I heard the water run for a while and then shut off. Eric stepped out into the hallway looking much better. I brought his hands to my mouth and lightly licked the remaining blood away.

"Come, lover. Let us return home. Remind me to order another desk and to have someone come make sure the computer isn't broken too bad."

I let Eric scoop me up in his arms and carry me out to his corvette.

~*~

Our ride home had been silent. Eric was now laying me down on the bed. If I thought he would ravish me, I was wrong. He just stood there staring at me. Slowly he lowered himself onto the bed next to me. He lifted my arm and gently licked away the blood that had started to dry over the cut.

"I'm sorry I hurt you." He worked his lips up my arms and found mine, pulling me in for a deep kiss. I ran my hands over his chest and rolled on my side to face him. I swung one leg up over his hips. To my surprise he lightly pushed my leg away, before rolling onto his back and pulling me to his side.

"Just let me hold you tonight."

"But, we...you...I thought."

"Shh, my lover. We can make love anytime, I want to hold you, and show you my love tonight. We have been through a lot recently. I just want you to relax now."

"I don't want to fight with you anymore." I felt warm tears slide down my cheek and onto Eric's shirt. "I don't know if it's the stress, or what, but I just can't think clearly. I feel like my emotions are flipping so quick I can barely keep up."

Eric laid his hand on the side of my face, his thumbs rubbing my cheekbones softly. "It's okay, it's just the stress. We will make it through this. I promise. We will be okay."

"Promise."

"Of course my lover."

Back in my vikings arms once more, I fell into a deep sleep.

-------

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own any of these characters. Charlaine Harris does. Please don't sue!

A/N: Okay, before you all kill me. This chapter has a lot of Micah & Sookie time. But there is some lemony E/S goodness at the end.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eric dangled his corvette keys just out of reach. I tried grabbing them from him but he just lifted his arm straight into the air. I couldn't even jump high enough to reach them.

"Promise me."

"You're kidding."

"I'm not." He was laughing, but I could tell he was a little serious. We were standing in his office at Fangtasia. Micah was sitting on the sofa, laughing just as hard as Eric.

"Fine. Eric, I promise that if I scratch or dent your precious car that I will wash it topless once a week for the next year." As soon as I promised he dropped the keys into my waiting hands.

"Thank you lover. That wasn't so hard, was it?" He had that smirk on his face that I just wanted to kiss off him. "So, you are going to take Micah to see his new home and show him around Bon Temps?"

"That's the plan. What are you going to do?"

"Enthrall the vermin, wait for my desk to get here. I also have a computer tech guy coming to look at the computer."

"Sounds thrilling. I think we are definitely the lucky ones." Micah winked at me when he said it. He loved tormenting Eric just as much as Pam did. It was nice to see Eric smile and relax for once.

Eric slid his arms around my waist and stuffed a small stack of hundreds in my back pocket. "Take him somewhere nice for dinner. Order him a Royalty, and get yourself something really nice." Eric whispered in my ear and then kissed my earlobe.

"Gotcha." I pulled back and gave him a little salute.

"Be careful, people will start to think you are actually listening to me." I laughed and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Okay, Micah, let's go."

~*~

The corvette purred to life under my hands. I loved driving this car. Lady Gaga blared from the speakers. Micah raised an eyebrow and looked at me.

"I didn't realize Eric had such broad tastes." I laughed and turned the volume down on my ipod.

"He doesn't, this one is all me. He just lets me listen to my music when we drive."

"Do you like to dance?"

"I love it."

"Me too." I turned and smiled at him. Hanging out with Micah was comfortable and not the least bit awkward. He was the most human vampire I had ever met.

"So how did you meet Eric?"

"We met when we were both young vampires."

"Wow, so you really have known him forever."

"Yes, and he's never been this smitten." I reached over and poked his arm.

"You're such a sweet talker. And a really bad liar." He laughed a little.

"I swear I'm serious."

"Sure."

We settled into a comfortable silence. He was actually humming along with the music. His fingers tapped his thigh to the beat of the music.

"Do you actually know this song?"

"I told you I liked to dance."

"I just can't imagine you hitting the club." He snorted at me.

"Please, I could teach you a few things."

"Yeah right, I'm a good dancer."

Micah and I laughed and joked our way to Bon Temps. It turned out that Micah was moving into a home on some deserted back road, about 5 minutes from my own Bon Temps home. I pulled up the driveway and killed the engine.

"So, you bought this house online, sight unseen?"

"I didn't have time to get here to check it out in person. I'll be doing a lot of modifications anyway. I'll have to have special glass put in. I'll have to build a safe room. I'm sure you know what goes into a vampire home."

"Sure do."

"Shall we?" I pulled the keys from my purse. I had stopped at the realtor's office earlier in the day and picked the keys up as a favor to Micah and Eric. I tossed the keys to Micah and we headed for the house.

I already loved the exterior, it had a huge wrap-around porch. It appeared to be a two story home. I followed Micah inside and flipped a few lights.

"You're efficient, the electricity is already on?"

"Yeah, so is the water and everything else."

We walked through the home. It wasn't as big as Eric's but it was still nice. Everything was a bit dusty as if no one had lived here in years.

"You'll need some major cleaning."

"Oh yeah." He looked around with his nose wrinkled a bit.

"I can help."

"Excuse me?"

"I can help you clean everything up, organized, and unpacked."

"I'll hire people to clean. I doubt Eric would want you cleaning my home like a servant. But if you would like to help me get everything I own moved in and organized, that would be a big help."

"Then it's settled. When is your stuff getting here?"

"I have people coming out tomorrow and working through the week to get the house vampire ready. My stuff will be here at the end of the week. Is there anyway you could be here during the day to see that the movers get everything in?"

"Of course."

"Your a really sweet person." I snorted at that.

"Yeah, ask Eric about that one. So where are you staying while all this goes on?"

"There is a hotel in Shreveport that has a vampire ready room."

"Why don't you stay with us? I know Eric has the whole upstairs safe room, but there is a room downstairs that Pam uses sometimes. It's obviously vampire equipped."

"You think Eric would be alright with that?"

"You guys are good friends. I don't see why not. He probaly didn't ask before because he was worried about what I would think about sleeping with another vampire in the house." I shrugged to show it didn't bother me. "I'll ask him when we get back to the club."

"That would be great. Okay, are we done here? I've checked it out enough."

"Alright, lets go get some dinner." I headed for the door. Micah put his hand on my lower back in a friendly gesture. If anyone besides Eric had done that I would be annoyed, but for some reason I didn't mind when Micah did it. It was a completely friendly gesture, with nothing implied behind it. I liked that. I was starting to enjoy having Micah around.

"I know Eric told you to take me someplace nice, but I'm really not the formal dining type. Did I hear that you used to work at a bar here?"

"Yeah, Merlotte's."

"Do they have something for me to drink?"

"Yes, but they don't have Royalty."

"So, take me there. I'll tell Eric I made you."

"If you want."

We climbed back into Eric's corvette and headed off to Merlotte's. I was a little nervous about going in there with another vampire, but I figured that anyone who knew me, would know that I was still very much with Eric. Part of me really enjoyed the idea of irritating Arlene.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Just thinking about this lady I used to work with. We were close friends until she got involved with FotS. Now she hates when I come in with vampires. She really hates that I'm dating one."

"Oh really? Want to have some fun?" I pulled into Merlotte's and turned to face him.

"What do you mean?"

"Just play along." He winked at me and came to open my door for me. As we walked into the bar he threw one arm around my shoulder and chuckled in my ear.

"You're as bad as Eric." I could help but laugh. I didn't move his arm. Micah had me in a playful mood.

When we stepped into the bar everyone's eyes locked on us. I tried to throw my shields up, but I was bombarded with thoughts before I could. The strongest broadcaster was Arlene.

_With another vamp. I miss the old Sookie. Now she's just a fangbanging slut._

I blinked away tears and Micah leaned down to whisper in my ear. "Ignore her. Let's have some fun." He slid his arm off my shoulder, reaching down to grab my hand. We walked back to a booth in the corner. When I saw who our server was going to be I almost choked. Sam himself was coming to take our order.

"Sookie, what can I get you?" I could tell he was biting his tongue to keep himself from saying anything.

"Sam, this is Micah. Micah this is my old boss Sam." They nodded politely at each other. "Sam, Micah is a good friend of Eric's. He is moving to Bon Temps and I'm showing him around. We just thought we'd have a little fun at Arlene's expense." Sam's shoulders seemed to relax a bit when he realized I wasn't dating yet another vampire.

"Welcome to town Micah."

"Thank you. Can we get a gin & tonic for Sookie, and an O positive for me."

"Sure thing. I'll have Arlene bring it over." Sam smiled at me. At least we were slowly getting back to being friends.

"How did you know I like gin & tonic?"

"I don't know, it just seemed like something you'd drink."

"It's my favorite." He reached across the table and laced his fingers with mine. I could barely keep a straight face. Two seconds later Arlene slammed my drink and his down on the table.

"Do you have a problem?" Micah looked at her with the most innocent face. Arlene didn't answer, she just stomped away.

Just as I was about to say something my cell phone started to ring. I shuffled through my purse until I found it.

"Women and their purses." Micah shook his head. I stuck my tongue out at him and laughed while answering the phone.

"Hi Eric."

"Just checking in on you."

"Micah and I are having a ball. He wanted to come to Merlotte's instead of someplace nice. So we are teasing Arlene, making her think that we are a couple."

"Sounds entertaining. I'm glad your having fun."

"He's a lot of fun, he reminds me of you. Listen I have a few questions."

"Ask away."

"I was thinking that Micah could stay in Pam's old room, that way he doesn't have to stay in the hotel. Is that cool?"

"That's fine. I was going to offer him the room, but I wanted you to get to know him first."

"Great. Okay, next question. Do you mind if I help Micah get his stuff organized when it gets to his home? I'll be there during the day to make sure everything makes it's way in. And then I'll help him unpack."

"Whatever you want, lover. I'm thrilled that you are becoming good friends with him. But why do I have a feeling your going to come back to the club smelling like him?"

"I am. We were teasing Arlene, he just put his arm around my shoulder and held my hand." I bit my lip. I hadn't thought about Eric being jealous of Micah touching me. Now I was worried.

"It's okay, don't worry. I trust him, and you. Have fun. I'll see you tonight."

"Love you Eric."

"Love you too Sook."

I hung up the phone and smiled up at Micah. "It's settled, your staying with us." He gave my hand a little squeeze.

"You've stolen his heart, haven't you?" I laughed and squeezed his hand back.

"He stole mine first." I finished my drink and pulled the cash Eric handed me from my back pocket.

"No. Let me, I'm enjoying your company." I thought about fighting him on it, but I knew Eric would be upset if I was rude to Micah. So I nodded and let him settle the bill. He was a good tipper, which just made me like him more. Not that Arlene deserved a good tip, but it was still nice of him. We left and headed for the corvette.

"So, Sookie. Would you like to go dancing? I doubt Eric would mind, and there is a club down the street from the hotel I'm in. When we are done we could get my things from the hotel and head back to Fangtasia."

I glanced down at my watch. It was only 10pm so we'd have plenty of time before Eric left the bar.

"Sure, am I okay to go like this." I held out my arms and spun around in a quick circle.

Micah took in my jeans and red capped sleeve, v-neck t-shirt. Both where on the tight side. I was glad I had worn a t-shirt under my coat, a club would get hot, even when the weather was cooler.

"You're perfect." He flashed me a smile and off we went.

~*~

An hour later we were pulling into a club that had to be twice the size of Eric's. The music could be heard outside. Micah grabbed my hand again and dragged me in.

He went straight to the bar to get me a drink. I stood by the bar, downing my drink, while he went to talk to the DJ. When he was on the dance floor he motioned for me to join him. When the next song started, I instantly recognized it. Lady Gaga's "Just Dance" blared through the speakers. I laughed and took his hand, letting him yank me onto the dance floor.

Micah was right, he could dance. He twirled me around and kept all of his dance moves with me completely PG rated. We both sang along with the music. I figured since the music was so loud no one else could hear me sing. Micah was practically beaming at me while I swung my hips side to side and sang to the music.

After another two hours of dancing, my face was flushed. I held my watch up to him, it was 1am. We'd have to leave if we wanted to make it to Fangtasia by 2am. He pouted playfully, but escorted me from the club.

~*~

It was 2am on the dot as we walked into Fangtasia. We had made a stop at the hotel and packed up Micah's stuff. Thankfully he didn't have a ton of things with him. It was mostly just clothing.

We went into the employee entrance and straight back to Eric's office. He was sitting behind a nice new desk and working on his computer. I guess it wasn't broken after all. He looked up when we came in.

"Lover." He stood and came to me, wrapping his arms around me. "You're flushed. What were you doing?"

"Micah and I hit a dance club by his hotel." Eric sat in his chair and pulled me into his lap.

"Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Yes, Micah is a great dancer, and such a gentlemen." Micah laughed and settled himself onto the sofa.

"Sookie is quite the dancer, but not much of a singer." He winked at my horrified expression. "Vampire hearing works in clubs too."

Eric laughed, it was a genuine chest shaking laugh.

"I'm glad you both enjoyed each others company so much. I'm also glad Sookie told me what you did to Arlene, or else I'd be worried about your scent all over her." I lightly swatted Eric's arm.

"We just had a little fun. You should come dancing with us sometime. It was great."

"Perhaps I will."

Eric went back to work. The music from the bar was making it's way back to Eric's office. Micah and I entertained Eric by dancing around his office while he finished up his work. I was going to go out and dance in the bar but I didn't want anyone getting the wrong idea about Micah and I. Micah twirled me around until I was almost dizzy. Eric was behind his desk laughing at us. It was such a comfortable, relaxed moment. I prayed it would never end.

Eric let us finish dancing to the last song of the night before convincing us it was time to leave. Micah followed us in his car. The drive home with Eric was calming. I hadn't realized how tired I was. When we got back to his house Eric carried me in and laid me on the sofa while him and Micah set up Pam's old room.

When the guys returned I decided to call it a night. I'd let the boys catch up, this human was tired. "I'm going to bed boys." I stood and held my arms out to Micah. I gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek and a brief hug. I turned to Eric and wrapped my arms around his waist. My head tilted to his and met his lips for a hot open-mouthed kiss. When I finally pulled away from Eric I headed for the stairs.

"Sweet dreams guys."

"Good night Sookie."

"Sweet dreams, lover."

I managed to drag myself up to bed and pass out, clothes still on and everything.

~*~

The week practically flew by. I spent all my nights with Eric and Micah. We were like three peas in a pod. When Eric was busy with Fangtasia and King stuff, which was a lot of the time, I occupied Micah. At some point a Wii was purchased. Micah and I liked to box each other and play guitar hero. He was better at both, but sometimes he'd let me win. Hanging out with Micah was amazingly uncomplicated. I didn't have to worry about being a proper obidient Queen. I could be loud and silly without worrying about what he would think of Eric.

A knock on the door snapped me back to the present. I went to the front door of Micah's house and let the movers in. Boxes where piled everywhere. I had never known a vampire to own so much stuff. When the movers were gone I started unpacking boxes. Nothing was marked so I hoped I didn't find anything I wasn't meant to. But Micah had told me to start without him and he'd help when he rose for the evening. Eric couldn't be there, he was busy entertaining Felipe for the night. Luckily he had managed to get my out of my responsibilities as Queen. I felt a little bad. I had spent more time with Micah than Eric lately. But Eric was so busy he was burning the candle at both ends. There wasn't much I could help him with. Being a Queen was more of a social position than anything. Normally it would be my job to entertain Felipe and make sure his needs were taken care of, but I was busy entertaining another vampire.

I tried not to think too much about the fact that I was missing Eric so much. I pulled open a box full of bed linens and took them up to Micah's safe room. It had just been completed the day before. They man who set it up gave me the code to get in. Micah would have to change it tonight. I dragged the box upstairs and into Micah's room. Thankfully the mover's also put the furniture where it belonged. I would have never been able to get a king sized bed into the room. I would have passed out trying.

I dipped my hands into the box and pulled out his soft cotton sheets. They were almost as soft as silk. It took me a while to get the sheets and comforter straight on the bed. I ran downstairs and grabbed the box filled with pillows. When his bed was completely made I flung myself back on the bed to relax for a minute.

"How sad for me that the beautiful woman laying on my bed, is bonded to my closest friend." I opened my eyes and focused on Micah.

"Beautiful? Have you looked at me? I shouldn't even be laying on your nice bed." I stood and put my hands on my hips, waiting for his answer. I really did look a sight. I had on faded jeans and a black Fangtasia t-shirt. My hair was pulled up in a pony-tail and I had no make-up on.

"You're beautiful. Take the compliment, you brat." I stuck my tongue out at him. "Oh, that's mature."

I laughed and handed him the empty boxes. "You love it."

"I do."

I rolled my eyes at him and grabbed the last empty box. I headed downstairs with him trailing close behind me.

"You need to change the code for your safe room. The guy who installed it gave me the code and instructions for changing it."

"We'll do it later. I brought you dinner."

"Aww, you big softie. How thoughtful of you." I poked him in the ribs as we walked into his kitchen. He had a bottle of cola and a big salad sitting on the kitchen counter.

"I guess the dining room table didn't make it over yet."

"No, it's on the last load, which should be here any time now. Thanks for getting me dinner." Micah grabbed me by the waist and lifted me so I was sitting on the counter. I picked up the salad, it looked delicious.

"Uhm, Micah. Do you have a fork?" He reached in his pocket and pulled out a plastic fork, spoon, napkin, wrapped in plastic.

"Perfect. Thank you." He came over and hopped up on the counter next to me. I immediately dug into the salad, I was starving. Micah didn't even flinch.

"You don't mind watching people eat?"

"No. Does Eric?"

"No, my ex-boyfriend Bill did. He hated it."

"Doesn't bother me."

We sat in silence while I ate the rest of my salad. When I was done I slid off the counter and threw the trash away.

"Okay, ready?"

I turned and looked at the piles of boxes sitting in his living room. It was a daunting task, but I knew we'd laugh through it.

~*~

I hadn't been wrong about having fun. We plugged in speakers and my ipod and turned the music on. We had danced and laughed our way through almost all of the boxes. Micah's house was now looking more like a home. The last wave of movers came and brought the rest of the furniture.

By the time Eric got to the house it was 3am and we were in a silly mood. Micah was showing me all the best dance moves from most of history. Micah had pushed the sofa out of the way and taught me how to waltz in the living room. He showed me how to salsa and do the cha-cha. The scene Eric walked in on was nothing short of hilarious.

When Eric opened the door, Micah was in the middle of teaching me the hustle. I was standing next to him mimicking his movements. It was hard to do through all the laughter. The sight of a vampire, especially one as old as Micah, doing the hustle had me in tears. Even Eric looked amused.

"Micah, what are you doing to my lover?" Micha just shrugged his massive shoulders and kept on dancing.

"I'm teaching her how to dance. Don't you remember how to do that Eric?" Eric just snorted.

"I have never done that.." He pointed to Micah "..horrid dance."

"Sookie has learned how to waltz, cha-cha, and salsa as well. I'm impressed, she is a quick study." I started to blush, Eric crossed the room and pulled me into his arms.

"So, how was Felipe?"

"Disappointed that you weren't there. I told him you were busy helping a vampire that had relocated."

"Did he say anything about what I found out about the politicians ties to the FotS."

"Yes, the lawyers are working on something. Mr. McIlvaine should be calling you tomorrow. I know he hasn't contacted you in over a week. He's been at Felipe's beck and call for other reasons."

I just shrugged. I had been wondering if I was done with my work. I was glad to find that I hadn't been cut out of the project.

"So, Eric. You and Micah have went clubbing together before?" The question was meant as a joke, bu Eric actually looked nervous. I turned to Micah, he was beaming.

"Oh Sookie, you mean Eric didn't tell you about his first business venture?"

"No. What was it?"

"Micah, I don't think-" Micah cut Eric off mid sentence. The fact that he got away with it just showed how good of friends they were."

"Eric owned a strip club. Not only owned it, but was the star attraction. Next to myself of course." I turned from Micah to Eric. My eyes darted back and forth between the two of them before bursting into laughter.

"Strippers. You were both strippers?" I put my head in my hands and laughed so hard that I started crying.

"It isn't that funny." Eric was actually smiling.

"Oh yes it is. So what ever happened to the strip club?"

"I sold it to buy Fangtasia."

"Oh boy. I'd pay good money to see that." My head was now buried in Eric's chest, my laughter had started up again.

"I think my lover is delirious. I'm going to take her home now." I stopped laughing and sat up to look at Micah. I frowned, I hadn't realize that him moving out meant I wasn't going to be with him all the time.

"What am I going to do with out you to occupy me while Eric is busy?"

"I'm sure I'll be there frequently, no sense in staying here being lonely. I just need a space for my stuff. It doesn't mean I'll be here every night." I smiled and stood to give Micah a hug.

"Tomorrow night I want to teach you the booty bounce." Micah laughed and returned my hug.

"I look forward to it."

"Don't forget your new code. If you need to reset it I left the instructions on the counter."

He nodded and gave me a small wave goodbye.

With one last glance back, I left Micah alone in his big new house.

~*~

Eric wast driving back to Shreveport when he turned to me. "You really like him don't you."

"Not in the way I love you, but as a very good friend."

"I'm pleased that you two have the relationship you do. I know I'm often busy. I don't want our relationship to suffer, and I don't want you lonely."

"You're with me now. You spend as much time with me as you can. Maybe tomorrow night I can come to the bar with you, instead of spending it with Micah."

"No, help Micah finish unpacking. I know it pleases you to spend time with him. I also have asked him to help me with something."

"What?"

"I want you to learn how to fight. Micah may be fun and light-hearted, but he was once a fierce warrior. If I cannot teach you myself, I want him to do it. Would you be okay with that?"

"As long as he doesn't hurt me too bad." I reached over and squeezed his thigh. "I wouldn't want to be in too much pain when I come home to you." I let my fingers work their way up his jeans and brush over his zipper.

"You're treading very dangerous waters lover. I will pull over right now and take you on the hood of this car." I looked out the window and out at the deep woods. If we pulled off the road far enough, no one would see us.

"Do it."

"What?"

"Do it, pull far enough off the road that no one can see us. But do it."

"Are you serious?"

"Very."

Eric didn't need any more convincing than that. By the time he pulled over I had worked my pants down off my hips and had my panties laying by my feet too. Eric stood and came to my side of the car. He reached in and slid my seat back as far as it could go.

"We won't fit like this."

"I'll make it work. As much as I joke about taking you on the hood, I wouldn't want anyone else to see you naked." I laid back in the seat and propped my left leg up on the dashboard, allowing him to slide in between my legs. Once he was between my legs he yanked the door shut and hitched my right leg up on his hip. He ran his hands down my chest, pulling my shirt up and my bra down.

I reached in between us and unzipped his jeans. My hands snaked their way inside, he had nothing on under his jeans. My hand gripped his length and pulled it from his pants. Eric grunted a little and dipped his head to my breasts, suckling my nipples. I squirmed and writhed against him. I took him and rubbed him along my slit.

"Enough, this is madness." Eric moved my hands and replaced them with his own. In one quick stroke he was deep inside me. I screamed out and clawed at his back. I lifted his shirt up so I could feel his skin. The position we were in forced him deeper inside of me than normal. I raked my nails down his stomach, over his side, then sunk them into his back. He tossed his head back and cried out.

"Oh Eric..." He bent his head down and bit my breast. When his fangs plunged into me I cried out and came. He wasn't far behind me and soon he collapsed on top of me.

"Wow."

"Ughh." That was all the response I got from him befored he pulled himself from me. He opened the car door and climbed out. I watched him zip up his jeans as I pulled my underwear and jeans back up over my hips. He leaned in and gave me a soft kiss on the lips as he fixed my seat back into its original position. I leaned back and closed my eyes as he got back into the drivers seat and took off.

"We must do that again sometime lover."

"Agreed."

When we got back to Eric's house he carried me in. It was almost dawn and we were both very tired. We made it up to his room, and immediately passed out.

-------------------  
TBC


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own any of these characters. Charlaine Harris does. Please don't sue!

A/N: Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stared up at Micah. I was on my back, a thin sheet of sweat glistening on my skin. He was propped up on his arms over me.

"Are you okay Sook? That was intense."

"Uhh." Was all I managed to get out. My whole body was aching from the nights activities.

"Alright Micah, help her up." Micah stood and helped me stand. Eric was smiling at the two of us. Tonight was the first official night of my training. Eric had decided to watch a bit of it.

Micah had been attempting to teach me how to be quick on my feet. He had ran towards me at vampire speed. I didn't move fast enough and ended up on my back on the floor. I was sweaty, gross, and just wanted a shower.

"You'll pay for that." I pointed a finger at Micah, then reached out and flicked his nose. Eric came up behind me and grabbed me around the waist.

"Your so sexy when your feisty." I laughed and turned to give him a kiss.

"If this is over can I please go get a shower. I'm meeting with Charles in a little bit. Once I'm done we can go out."

Eric and Micah smiled at each other. I had promised them that tonight we would all go to the club that Micah and I had went to.

"Hurry." Both vampires practically shoved me into the shower.

~*~

The warm water felt amazing on my skin. It soothed my aching muscles and relaxed my mind. Eric told me earlier that I was starting to get that excited look in my eye when I engaged in a physical fight. To that extent I suppose I was becoming more like my viking.

I heard the door open.

"Sook, can I come in real quick? I'm going to shower downstairs and there aren't any towels." Micah's voice was the picture of innocence. If it had been Eric I would have known better, but Micah had no interest in taking his best friend's girl.

"Sure, they are in the linen closet."

"Thanks."

I heard the closet open and shut. A few seconds later I heard the bathroom door shut behind him. I decided to hurry through the rest of my shower so I'd have time to primp.

My shower was finished in record time. I wrapped a huge towel around me and started to try my hair.

~*~

Thirty minutes later I was downstairs with Eric and Micah. We looked like quite the trio. Micah was looking handsome. He wore dark blue jeans and a fitted chocolate brown shirt that matched his hair perfectly. Eric was wearing the same color blue jeans with a tight black button up shirt that made me drool. The sleeves were rolled up almost to his elbows. The top buttons were left undone, giving a glimpse of his soft blond chest hair.

I had to be the luckiest woman in the world. I was wearing a shorter black denim skirt and a pink wrap top. It crossed at my chest, creating a deep v-neck, and tied on the side. The sleeves were shorter since we'd be dancing. I wore a sexy but comfortable pair of black pumps. My hair was down, the way Eric liked it. I curled into loose ringlets.

When the doorbell rang Eric went to usher Charles in. He looked at the three of us. He took in Micah before turning and offering me a warm smile.

"Sookie. I'll make this quick. I see you have plans for tonight."

"Yes, thank you Charles." He pulled out a thick envelope and handed it to me.

"This is a list of the FotS members that have been identified as being associated with our politicians. I want you to call, pretending to be a sympathizer and try to get as much information about the relationship as you can."

He pulled out a phone from his bag. "This is a disposable cell phone. Use this for all your phone calls. If you need more minutes than I've provided, purchase them, and I'll reimburse you."

"Okay. Anything else?"

"That's it for now." He started to leave but turned around before he made it to the door. "Oh, I'm sorry. There is something else. Felipe has a need for your services."

"Which services?"

"Both I believe. He said he will call King Northman to discuss details."

"Yes, please tell him business requiring my telepathic services must go through Eric. If he has a need for a speech and I don't have to travel, he can contact me personally."

"I will inform him. Have fun tonight."

"Thanks Charles, bye." Charles left and I looked up at Eric. I hated when my services were needed. I usually ended up in a heap of trouble.

"Don't let it depress you. We will think on this tomorrow. You don't have to go Sookie, I'm King now. I can refuse him if you wish."

"I'll think about it. Can we discuss it tomorrow?"

"Of course."

~*~

We drove to the club in Micah's Chrysler 300. It wasn't Eric's corvette, but I actually found I really liked it. If I ever gave in and let Eric buy me a car, I'd take one like this. Micah insisted I sit up front with him. Eric pouted, but ended up sitting in the backseat.

When we walked into the club everyone, and I mean everyone was staring. My status as the luckiest girl on earth was confirmed. I let down my shields long enough to listen to a few stray thoughts.

_If she can take on two vamps like that she's got to be one too._

_I'd fuck all three of them, at the same time._

_I wonder if they share her?_

_Whore._

After that last one I threw my shields back up and made my way to the bar with my two escorts. Eric bought me a gin & tonic and both men stood with me while I drank it. I finished it quickly, I was ready to dance.

I grabbed Eric's hand and dragged him out to the dance floor. Dancing him was a lot like having sex with clothes on. His hands were everywhere. He kept my bottom pressed up against him and ground himself against me. I knew people were staring, I could feel their eyes burning holes into me. I looked around for Micah. He was was dancing, surrounded by a group of women. I tapped Eric's shoulder and pointed in Micah's direction. He just laughed and shook his head.

Micah wasn't the only one getting attention. Some fangbanger made her way over to us and slithered herself up against Eric. Unfortunately we weren't in Eric's bar, so he couldn't kick her away. Instead I took control of the situation. I reached over and gently pushed her away from Eric.

"He's mine." Eric's eyes went wide when I said that. I was used to him being possessive of me. But it was rare that I publicly declared him as mine. Just to prove my point I wiggled my left ring finger in her face.

"Okay, back off." _Crazy Bitch._

"Thats okay. This vamp," I poked Eric's chest. "Loves this crazy bitch." She stormed off and went back to some of her friends. Eric grabbed my head in his hands and forced me to look at him.

"That was incredibly sexy. I am truly yours." He pressed his lips against mine and let his hands wander down to my behind. He gave it a playful squeeze.

"I love you" His words were punctuated by soft kisses.

"Love you too."

I decided to look around to see if there was anyone else waiting to throw themselves at Eric. When I caught Micah's eyes, he just gave me a thumbs up.

When a slow song started to play, I turned to face Eric. His arms slid around my waist and mine went up around his neck. I laid my head on his chest. His hands rubbed my back in slow circles before he worked one hand up to my hair. His fingers slipped into my curls and gripped the back of my head, holding me tight against him. I lightly massaged his back while we danced. He kissed the top of my head and squeezed me tight when the song ended.

I didn't want to move. I just wanted the song to go on forever. Eric was in no hurry to let me go either. Despite the change of tempo and music, Eric held me close and swayed with me. It was perfect. Right up until the point his cell phone rang.

That snapped us back to reality. Eric walked me to the bar and handed me off to Micah before going outside to take the call. I looked at Micah, who just shrugged to show his confusion. I frowned, but before I could get too upset Micah had me by the arm and was dragging me back to the dance floor.

"Come on Sook. He'll be back in a minute. Let's dance." I flashed him a smile, determined not to ruin everyone's night. Eric's dancing was NC-17, but Micah's was very PG. He held my hand and twirled me around. I could feel the jealousy seeping off the fangbangers he had been dancing with.

"I think your fan club is mad." He laughed and spun me around again.

"I'd rather have a real woman. I wish I had what you and Eric have." I blushed and looked down. He slid a finger under my chin and lifted my face up. He took the same finger out from under my chin and brushed my cheek. "You are precious to him. He loves you very much. I just hope I can find someone who makes me feel again." I smiled up at him, then realized we had stopped dancing completely. I took a step back and grabbed his hand and tried to spin him around. He was so tall that I had to let go of his hand for him to make it under and around. Just as we were getting back into our groove, Eric came back in. I felt his hands on my hips, pulling me back towards him.

"Micah, I hope you enjoyed my fiance."

"Thanks for letting me take her for a spin."

"What am I, a car?" Both men laughed. Micah patted my shoulder and Eric kissed the top of my head.

"Lover, I hate to upset you, but I have to get to Fangtasia. There is something going on there. Do you mind letting Micah take you home. Pam is going to pick me up here."

"Do you need me with you?"

"No, my Queen. This isn't anything to worry about." I shrugged and nodded in agreement.

"Eric, Why don't we stay here. That way Sookie can dance some more. I'll keep an eye on her."

"Fine. I should be back by 1am."

"I'll have her back by then."

~*~

We waited outside with Eric until Pam came for him. We went back in and danced for a while. We were the envy of everyone there. By the time we were leaving I was tired and ready to fall asleep in his car.

Micah drove, both hands on the wheel, but just as fast as Eric. Okay, not quite as fast. I loved his car, but it was no corvette.

"I was serious about what I said Sook. I envy you and Eric. I wish I had something like what you two have."

"It came at a price. We've both lost a lot."

"I had a bonded once."

"Really?" I turned in my seat to face him. "What happened?"

"She was taken, beaten, raped, and left for dead by a rival vampire. Eric and I had tried everything to find her. After she died, I moved to Georgia and Eric moved here. I was a Sheriff in South Carolina at the time. I gave it up and got out of the politics game."

"I'm so sorry."

"We won't make the same mistake with you. Eric is King, this will offer you many more protections. Going after a sheriff is serious, going after a King is deadly."

"What do you mean by 'we'?"

"Eric and I talked last night. I'm going to help him keep you safe. Neither of us ever want to see the other lose a bonded, again."

"You guys really are close friends aren't you?"

"We have the same maker. She was a cruel mistress. Eric and I were her favorite warriors. She would send us out to battle just to entertain herself. If we came back victorious, she'd reward us by letting us feed. If not, she'd starve us." I looked over at Micah. He was so strong, just like Eric. Both had endured so much pain and so much loss. Yet they survived. Tears started dripping down my cheeks. Micah took one hand off the steering wheel and brushed my tears away.

"I didn't tell you this to make you cry. These horrors are long forgotten. Eric and I have more pleasant memories than bad. I only told you this, to prove the depth of our friendship. I will not fail him, and I certainly will not fail you. We will keep you safe Sookie."

We pulled into the driveway of the house. Micah came around and opened the door for me. He offered his hand to help me out. When I stood he pulled me close and hugged me.

"Love him Sookie. Love him with everything you have." He kissed my forehead. "I'm going to go to Bon Temps tonight. I'll see you for training tomorrow." I started to head for the door but stopped short.

"Micah?"

"Yes."

"Thank you, for sharing with me."

"Your welcome. Goodnight Sook."

"Goodnight Micah."

~*~

The house was really quiet when I got in. Eric should be home. I thought I heard music upstairs. I tossed my purse down and followed the sound up to Eric's safe place. Sitting in front of the door was a small box. I picked it up and opened it up. On the top of tissue paper was a note.

_Please put this on before coming up here._

_Eric_

I pulled the tissue paper up and pulled out the gift. I let out a soft gasp when I saw it. It was lingerie, but very tasteful. It was floor length, pure silk, and ice blue. The front dipped low between my breasts. The spaghetti straps crossed behind my back, which was completely exposed down to my tailbone.

I quickly stripped my clothes off and slid the lingerie on. It felt heavenly against my skin. I ran my hands over the cool silk before heading upstairs.

The sight at the top of the steps took my breath away. All the lights were out, but there were candles on every surface in every room. A small path of daises, my favorite flower, lead to our bedroom. Eric stood in the doorway to the room. He was wearing nothing but a smile. In his hand he held a very strategically placed bunch of daisies.

"Eric..." My voice came out a soft whisper.

"Come my love." He held one hand out to me. All thoughts of the sad conversation Micah and I had were gone. I was going to do what Micah said. I'd love him, and love him with everything I had. I walked slowly towards him. When I was only a few inches from him he handed me the bouquet of daisies. Once his hands were free he swooped me up in his arms and carried me to our bed.

In the background I could hear soft music playing. It sounded as ancient as Eric. Maybe it was. The melody was soft and sweet. The candles in the bedroom seemed to flicker with the beat of the music.

Eric stood me next to the bed and stepped back for a minute. He glanced over me for a minute. "So beautiful." He reached out to my shoulders and pushed the spaghetti straps down. He followed his hands with a trail of kisses. It felt so good that I dropped the bouquet of daisies and rolled my head to the side. He planted a kiss on my throat but didn't bite. He slid the lingerie off me then picked me up again. He laid me back on the bed and went to the nightstand. He pulled out a tube of something red. He squirted some in his hands and rubbed them together.

He came and sat next to me on the bed. He picked up my left arm and started massaging my palms. He worked his way down to my wrists and over my forearms. When he made his way to my to my shoulder, I realized his hands were warm.

"Eric, your hands-"

"Shh. It's the massage oil, it warms. Just relax Sookie." I nodded and laid my head back. I didn't dare close my eyes. I wanted to watch my viking. Even though, I was so relaxed I thought sleep would take me under. He moved to the other side and picked up my right arm. I was letting out soft whimpers. His hands felt so good I could barely take the pleasure it was bringing me.

When he was done with my arms he moved down to my legs. He put more massage oil on his hands and picked up my foot. His thumbs pressed hard against the arch of my foot. His magic hands worked their way all the way up to my thigh. When my left leg was done he moved to my right. When I thought he was done, he reached down to my bouquet and pulled a single daisy out.

He ran the soft petals over my lips, then moved down to my neck. The held onto the flower, twirling it around each of my nipples and then down over my stomach. He ran it down one thigh and then up the other. The whole time he avoided my aching mound. After what seemed like ages, he ran the flower softly over my opening. I arched my back a little. I was getting close to begging him to take me. He tossed the flower off the side of the bed and put his hand on my side.

"Turn over."

I rolled onto my stomach. Eric crawled up the bed and started massaging my back. His fingers sunk deep into my muscles, releasing all the tension from them.

"Oh, Eric." He worked down my spine and dug his thumbs into my tailbone. I almost cried out it felt so good. His hands didn't stop there. He massaged my bottom and down the backs of my legs.

By the time he was done giving me the massage he was hard and I was pretty much dripping. He put one hand on my side and rolled me onto my back. He put just a drop of the oil on his fingers.

"It's safe to use it anywhere." With that he ran his fingers over my clit. I screamed out in pleasure. The liquid set me on fire. I was panting and arching my back off the bed. He kept his fingers pressed against me, massaging me in slow circles. Just as I was about to climax he pulled his fingers away.

"Eric..." He didn't respond. He turned away from me for a second. When he turned back, his erection was coated in massage oil. He climbed on the bed and in between my thighs. With my legs wrapped around his waist, he gently pushed into me. I whimpered at the sensation of his warm length inside me. I reached up and grabbed at his back. My hands were slippery with massage oil so they kept sliding over him. He leaned down and pressed his forehead against mine. With him less than an inch from my face, we stared into each others eyes. It was the most intense feeling I had ever experienced. I couldn't even blink. His eyes weren't his normal ice blue, they were a dark stormy blue.

He shifted a bit and found my spot. I cried out, clinging to the last bit of sanity I had. He was pushing me over the edge, slowly driving me to madness. I'd give anything to have my sweet release. But he wouldn't let me. He held me right on the edge.

"Eric please..." I begged as I stared into his eyes. He lowered his lips to mine. He parted my lips with his tongue and thrust his own inside my mouth. He started pumping faster, finally allowing me to have my release.

"Oh..God..Eric..I think..I'm going to.." Before I could even get the last word out he pulled his lips from mine and sunk his fangs into my neck. I thrust my hips up to meet his, screaming out his name. When he sucked hard on my neck I came and so did he.

Minutes later we were both still shaking. I was sucking in quick shallow breaths.

"Breathe Sookie." I gulped a few times and tried to breathe slowly. Once I had calmed down Eric stood and picked me up. "Let's bathe each other."

~*~

An hour later I was back in my lingerie, and Eric was in a pair of matching silk boxers. We laid snuggled in bed. Eric was on his back. I had my head on his chest. My right arm and leg were tossed over him. His fingers were lightly stroking my hair.

"What was that for?"

"I know things are stressful right now. I know you worry about helping Felipe. I just wanted you to be able to relax."

"There was never a problem at Fangtasia was there."

"No, Micah was in on the plan." I kissed his chest and rubbed his stomach softly.

"Jag älskar Dig." Eric's arms tightened around me.

"Did you just say what I think you did?"

"Micah taught me last week. I asked him to teach me."

"You asked him to teach you how to say 'I love you' in Swedish."

"Yes, I don't know what language it is you speak when we are together. But I guessed that you would know Swedish."

"You never cease to amaze me." He leaned down to kiss the top of my head.

"Jag älskar Dig. With all that I have Sookie. I love you with all that I have." I smiled and snuggled into Eric's embrace.

That night I slept completely tangled up in my vikings arms.

---------------------

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own any of these characters. Charlaine Harris does. Please don't sue! The only one I own is Micah. And he's mine all mine!

A/N: The required listening for the Bill & Sookie talk is "My Last Goodbye" by Trading Yesterday (I know I know, you all are probably sick of them. But tough, they are a great band!)

Special thanks to Kawai for keeping me on task......most of the time. To the ladies at the Blue Whale Pub for keeping me distracted with Eric goodness.......all the time. And for the real Micah in my life who keeps me laughing.....100% of the time.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I slammed the disposable cell phone down on my desk. Both Eric and Micah's eyes shot up to look at me.

"Problem Sook?"

"Yes, Micah, big problem. The FotS won't give me anything. They want to meet their supporters face to face. I knew this was a stupid idea. I knew they wouldn't give me anything. What exactly am I suppose to do? I can't believe I-"

Eric held a hand up to silence me. "Calm down, lover. You can call Charles tomorrow and figure out a new plan of action. No sense getting upset over this."

"Fine. Have you talked to Felipe?" Might as well get all the aggravation over at the same time.

"Yes."

"And?"

"I turned it down. Felipe is debating a take over of yet another state. He wanted you along to read the minds of the humans that serve the King. It is a job that would place you in the direct line of danger. So I told him that I would not allow my Queen to be placed in harms way."

"Didn't you say he was weary from running multiple states?"

"I guess he got over the feeling."

"Does turning him down harm your position?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well, You are a new King. Will Felipe reconsider his gift and try to take back Louisiana?"

"No, he isn't foolish. When he overtook the Queen she was weakened. I am not." Eric stood and came to stand behind me at my desk. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and kissed the top of my head. "Thank you for being concerned with my position."

"I'm a Queen now." I turned in his arms and kissed his stomach through the tight black t-shirt he wore. I nuzzled my head against his stomach and closed my eyes. I heard Micah making fake gagging sounds. Just as I was about to stick my tongue out at Micah, my real cell phone rang. Eric ran to the bedroom and back with his vampire speed. He was frowning as he held it out to me.

"It's Felipe." I rolled my eyes and took the phone.

"Hello?"

"Queen Sookie?" I bit my lip to keep from laughing at that greeting.

"Yes, King Felipe?"

"Good, I've got you on the phone. I spoke with Eric yesterday, it seems that he does not want you assisting me in another take-over."

"He just does not want me placed in the line of danger. I was told by Mr. McIlvaine that you do have another job for me."

"Ah, yes. Well, it seems I need to make a little speech in regards to why vampires are not dangerous to humans."

"You think I'd be the best person to write that? Honestly, King Felipe-"

"Please Sookie, I was kidding earlier with the Queen and King stuff. Just call me Felipe."

"Fine, Felipe. Like I was saying, I honestly don't know that I would be the poster child for vampire safety. It seems since I've met vampires I've been in a world of hurt."

"Things have worked out well for you though."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean vampires haven't hurt me." I took a deep breath and looked up at Eric. He was staring down at me with sadness in his eyes. I knew he felt bad for all that I'd been through. Even though vampires weren't always directly involved in me getting hurt, they usually factored in somewhere. And let us not forget who brought me into the middle of this in the first place. Although I suppose it was Hadley, not Bill. I looked down at my ring finger. I guess it had all worked out in the end. I was in love and happier than I had been my whole life.

"Sookie, are you still there?"

"I'm sorry Felipe. I was thinking. I will write the speech. How long does it have to be?"

"Just something quick. Nothing too formal."

"Okay, well I'm going to put Eric on the phone. You two can work out the payment arrangement and time schedules. I have a bit of a headache so I'm going to go lay down."

Felipe laughed, an honest to goodness laugh.

"You amuse me Sookie. Put the viking King on the phone and I will work through this with him. Thank you Sookie."

"You are welcome Felipe."

I handed the phone to Eric and got up. I walked into our bedroom and threw myself across our bed.

"Awww. Come on Sook. Cheer up." Micah came over and bounced onto the bed. "Don't let this ruin your whole night. We still have some training to do." I picked my head up and shot a glare in his direction.

"My head hurts so bad it feels like someone has been beating on it with a hammer. I doubt you want me to try to fight tonight. Someone would end up seriously hurt."

Micah laughed. "You really are amusing."

Eric came in the room and sat down on the bed. He lifted my head into his lap and rubbed his thumbs along my temples. I closed my eyes and let his talented fingers massage away my headache.

"I negotiated with Felipe. You have a week to write. You will be paid $2,500."

"Wow. Just to write something shorter than a paragraph?"

"Felipe wishes to keep you happy my lover. I told him if he is in need of your telepathic abilities, that you will provide those services. With the condition that your life will not be placed in immediate danger. He was understanding of the reasons that you will not be helping him with this particular job."

"Wow, fiance, lover, vampire, viking, King, and now talent manager. Why Eric, you are quite diverse." Micah winked at me as he spoke to Eric. I couldn't help but laugh. I loved the way that Micah teased him. "Okay guys. If Sook isn't feeling up to training, I'm going to head back to Bon Temps. I have some more stuff that needs done."

"I think it best we wait until she feels better. Call tomorrow and one of us will let you know if she's up to it."

"Sure thing. Sook, feel better." Micah bent down brushed his index finger against the bridge of my nose. "I wouldn't want to have to keep putting off training, as much as I know your looking forward to it." He smiled down at me.

"You're jokes are only funny when aimed at Eric."

"I think Eric would disagree. Good evening." Micah walked out of the bedroom and downstairs, letting himself out of the house. I relaxed back into Eric's hands.

"Could this evening get any worse?" As soon as the words left my mouth, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Eric stood up and gently laid my head back on the bed. I closed my eyes and listened to the sound of Eric going making his way downstairs. I could hear him open the door. A familiar voice floated through the air. I immediately knew it was Bill. I wanted to go downstairs and see him. We hadn't spoken since the coronation. I wondered how he was handling all of the changes. I crawled out of the bed and started to make my way to the bathtub to relax. Before I even had both feet out of the bed Eric was calling up the steps for me. He wanted me downstairs.

I fought the urge to scream. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself, and headed downstairs.

When I got down there Bill was sitting on one of the dining room chairs, with Eric sitting across from him. Eric motioned to the chair in between them.

"Sookie, Bill has something he wishes to discuss with us."

"Bill." Eric made a 'go ahead' gesture with his hand.

"Sookie, you look great."

"That's a lie, I look and feel miserable right now. My head is about to explode and I know I look like I haven't slept in days." I paused. "But thank you for being kind."

Bill cracked a small smile. "Your Welcome." His head dropped down and he focused on his hands. "I'm moving Sookie. The King of Mexico wants my help creating a database."

"Oh. I mean, that's good for you. Right?"

"I doubt I'll come back. I've been thinking I want to travel."

"Oh." Eric shifted in the seat next to me. I had almost forgotten he was there.

"Sookie, I have some things to tend to. I'm going to use the computer upstairs. Just come join me when you're finished here." He looked to Bill. "Compton, enjoy Mexico and your travels." Eric left without another word.

"Do you want to go outside?"

"Sure." I stood and motioned for Bill to follow me out the back door. Eric's backyard was a like a sanctuary for me. There were beautiful oriental gardens and ponds. In the center sat a lovely wooden bench that Eric bought me after I had told him how much I loved sitting in the garden.

I sat down and left space for Bill. When he sat down I turned to him, propping one knee up on the bench between us. "So you're leaving forever?"

"Not forever. Just for a while."

"How long is 'a while'? Your concept and mine might be different. Will I be alive when you get back?"

"I don't know. I just can't stay here anymore. Sookie I love you with all my heart. But when I watched you walk down that aisle and join Eric as his Queen, I knew it was over. He loves you as much as I do. And as much as I hate to admit it, he will take care of you."

"But that doesn't mean I want you gone. I thought we would be friends."

"That's selfish Sookie. You can't ask me to stay here and watch you marry him. I may accept that you love him, but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt me."

"But.." I couldn't find the words I wanted to say. I wanted to beg him to stay. I did love him. But I loved him as a friend, as family.

"But what Sookie? Should I stay here and hope your marriage fails? Should I stay and hope that Eric meets the sharp end of a stake? Should I base my whole existence on the hope that one day you will come back to me?"

"That's not what I meant. It's just that I-"

"Sookie, there's no guarantee that you will live to see next year. But there is also no guarantee that you won't eventually want Eric to turn you. Should I stay and watch you live out your immortal life with him too?"

"You're not letting me talk."

"You won't change my mind. I hope that one day we can be friends. I hope that I will find someone who loves me the way I love you. But until then, I just can't do this. Besides, I've always wanted to travel. Now that you are safe with Eric, I don't have to constantly worry about who will try to annex you next."

"I love you Bill."

"What? Why didn't you...This changes everything. I can't-"

"Bill. I mean I love you as a friend. I love you like I would love family. I love you like I loved my gran. You are my safety blanket. You hurt me in the past, that is true. But I've forgiven you. I know you would do anything for me."

"But you love Eric in a different way. You want to marry him."

"Yes."

"This is why I have to leave Sookie. You love me like you loved your grandmother. But I love you the way that you love Eric."

"I understand. Will you at least write, and maybe call?"

"Of course. I can't be here, but I don't want you removed from me completely." Bill reached into his pants pocket and pulled out and envelope. "Sookie, open this tomorrow. I'm leaving in a few hours. I want to be gone when you open this. Okay?"

I took the envelope from his hand and held it in mine. I was shaking like a leaf in the wind. "You're really leaving aren't you. You won't be a short drive away. You won't be just across the graveyard."

"No, but know this. I'm a phone call, a letter, even an e-mail away. I'm putting distance between us. But it is my fondest hope that you will still speak with me frequently."

"Can you promise me something?"

"What?"

"We have to speak at least once a week. I want to know where you are and what the world looks like. I want pictures via e-mail, and a phone call once a week."

"Agreed." Bill leaned over and pressed his lips against my forehead. I lost it at that point. I burst into tears and hugged him close to me.

"I never thought I'd really lose you."

"You're not losing me. We will talk once a week. I swear it."

"I'll miss you Bill."

"I love you Sookie. I'll miss you too." Bill gently removed my arms from around his body and stood up. "Good bye Sookie Stackhouse."

"Good bye William Compton."

I watched Bill walk back into the house and a few minutes later I heard his car start and pull away. I laid down on the bench, clutching the envelope to me. Tears poured down my face. I loved Eric with all my heart. But I knew I'd miss Bill. I laid on that bench and cried until sleep took me.

~*~

I felt hands running through my hair. My cheeks were cold but the rest of me was warm. I opened my eyes and looked around. I was still outside in Eric's garden. I was laying on the bench, covered up to my chin in a blanket. Eric sat on the ground next to me, his fingers softly combing through my tangled hair.

I waited for him to say something. But he didn't. He knew that I just needed to be held. If he was happy that Bill was gone, he didn't show it. He only seemed to care about making me feel better. He raised up on his knees to get closer to me. He leaned in and showered my face with the softest kisses I had ever felt. Eric stood, then bent over to slide his arms underneath me. He cradled me close to his chest. He sat back down on the bench and put me in his lap, making sure I was still covered with the blanket.

"I'm sorry this hurts you. I really am. I could order him to stay if you'd like."

"No, he needs to go. He's right. It isn't fair for me to make him watch me marry you. It wasn't fair that he had to watch me stand by your side as your Queen."

"I know, but he had to be there."

"You're lucky he was. It was him that convinced me to come back and talk to you."

"Remind me to thank him." He leaned in and kissed my temple. "He left this for you." He held out the envelope I must have dropped. It was still sealed.

"He said to open it tomorrow."

"It is 1am my love, I think you can open it." I looked down at the envelope and slowly tore the top open. I pulled out a thick bundle of papers. I slowly unfolded them.

"Oh my God." That was the only response I could think of when I saw what Bill had done. He left me everything. He left me his car, his house, and anything contained in the house. "Eric, he left me everything." When I went to put the papers back in the envelope, I saw something else. It was a sheet of paper wrapped around a check. I read the note.

_Sookie,_

_Everything is yours. If I come back in your lifetime then we can deal with it then. I trust you completely. Here is enough money to pay the property taxes for the next 100 years, and some extra for keeping it nice. I know you won't let my home fall to shambles. Should I ever return, I'd like to find it still nice. I know that you, more than anyone else, will make sure that happens._

_Always & Forever,_

_Bill_

I handed Eric the note. He read it then just shook his head. "We'll make sure it is taken care of Sookie. Would you like to hire a maid and lawn care company, or should I make the arrangements?"

"I'll do it. Bill asked me."

"Of course, my lover." I slid everything back into the envelope and wrapped my arms around Eric's neck.

"I'm tired." Eric didn't say a word. He stood, with me still in his arms and made his way inside.

After a long relaxing bath I was in bed and snuggled against Eric. Normally I didn't go to bed until Eric did, but tonight I was emotionally exhausted. Eric rubbed my back and lulled me into a deep sleep.

----------------------------------

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own any of these characters. Charlaine Harris does. Please don't sue! The only one I own is Micah. And he's mine all mine!

A/N: Sorry this one is so short. I'm having a miserable week and the writer's block that goes along with it. Next chapter will be longer with some ESN. I pinky swear.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before I was even fully awake, I could hear Eric talking to someone. I opened my eyes and forced myself to sit up in bed. I felt like I had been hit by a train. My head was pounding and my body ached. When Eric noticed I was awake he quickly hung up the phone and came to my side.

"How do you feel? You've slept 18 hours."

"Huh?"

"You've been out since 2am last night. It's 8pm now. You look like your in pain."

"I feel like I was hit by a train, seriously."

Eric reached out and lightly massaged my shoulders. He placed soft kisses on my throat, then my jaw, then finally my lips. "I was worried about you." He whispered into my mouth. I pulled back a bit.

"What happened to me?"

"You fell asleep on the bench outside for a little while. I didn't have the heart to move you. I guess I should have." Eric looked down at my sore body. "I'm sorry, I didn't think that you would be sore this morning."

"It's not your fault." I looked up into his eyes and smiled. He smiled that delicious smile of his. I reached up and ran my fingers over the curved lines that his smile created.

"I hope you don't mind, I already bathed you. And I just called Micah to tell him not to bother coming tonight."

For the first time I looked down at myself. I was in a pair of panties and one of Eric's button down shirts. "You like when I wear your shirts." I smiled sleepily at him.

"Of course I do. And you look beautiful in them."

"Okay, I'm heading downstairs to get some dinner. Are we expected at Fangtasia tonight?"

"Yes lover. Are you up for it?"

"I'll be fine. I just needed to cry it out. This really is what is best for everyone." Eric leaned over and kissed my forehead.

"Go get started, I'll be done in a minute." I stood and headed downstairs. I didn't bother putting on real clothes. For the first time in a while it was just me and Eric in the house. I made my way towards the kitchen, but something in the living room caught my eye. I turned around to see Felipe sitting in Eric's leather recliner.

I shrieked.

Eric was downstairs and by my side in the blink of an eye. He was hissing at Felipe. He didn't even bother dressing. He was wearing only his black sleep pants. Eric took one hand and pushed me behind him.

"Felipe." I could tell Eric was fighting for control He wanted to kill him for scaring me like that.

"I'm sorry Northman. I did not mean to scare our precious Sookie. I have a proposition for her."

"We have already decided that she will not be helping you with your take over."

"What if we bring the humans to her?" I stepped out from behind Eric.

"How? Kidnap them and bring them here?"

"Already done, my plucky little telepathic Queen. They wait outside for your decision." I was really starting to feel Eric's anger. I tried to tamp down my own, I didn't need add fuel to the fire.

"Your telepath? Felipe, it is obvious that I am Eric's. Always have been, always will be."

"Yes. It is obvious." Felipe snickered to himself, like he was listening to a joke that only he could hear. "You wear his clothes, and you smell so much like him that I could barely tell who was coming down the stairs." I looked down and blushed. I wondered if I really did smell like Eric. I'd have to ask Pam about that later. But for now, a change of subject was needed.

"If you promise to never appear like this again, then I will help you. In the future I would appreciate some sort of notice before simply appearing."

"Done." Felipe walked to the door and made a come in motion.

"Wait." Eric stopped Felipe before everyone could enter. "I want Sookie shielded from their eyes. I do not want them knowing what she looks like."

"Eric, you think I would put her in danger?" He made a 'tsk tsk' sound. "The men are blindfolded, bound, and are wearing a hood over their face."

"Felipe, you will ask them yes or no questions. Sookie will just nod. I do not want them knowing that they are in the presence of a telepath. If they spill that information to their King, Sookie will be as good as dead."

"Done."

~*~

The next hour was the longest of my life. I ran upstairs to pull on a bra and a pair of jeans. When I returned, Felipe grilled the men on everything from their names to everything they knew about the King. He never once slipped up and let them know I was there. Thank God too, because if he did, Eric would have killed them all. Felipe included. Surprisingly it all went off without a hitch.

When Felipe was ready to leave he had the humans escorted from the house. He lingered a little while longer. Obviously having something to say.

"Northman, may I have a word with Sookie."

"You may, but I am not leaving her alone with you."

"As you wish." Felipe turned to face me. "I worry for you, Sookie. Eric can only shelter you for so long. Eventually you will need to see the kind of responsibility that comes with being a Queen."

"What do you mean by that?"

"If anything were to indispose Eric, you would be responsible for this state. Could you handle that?" I shot Felipe an icy glare. I found myself missing the Felipe that had taken to kissing my behind to get his way. While he wasn't being mean, or even rude, something felt off.

"King de Castro, I can assure you Eric is anything but easy to dispose of. However, if something were to happen, I would rule this area in his absence, with the assistance of Pamela."

"And what of your dear friend Micah? Where does he factor in to this little love triangle?"

"You leave Micah out of this. There is no love triangle. We are friends."

Felipe almost laughed. "Friends? Vampires don't have human friends. They have human donors." He turned to Eric.

"There has been talk of your Queen being nothing more than a snack for a vampire named Micah."

"I can assure you. Sookie feeds no on but me. Micah and I have known each other for over 800 years. I trust him with my life, and Sookie's."

"Ah, so you know of their relationship then? It seems the reports are wrong. Ms. Stackhouse is not having a secret affiar, you are simply a cuckold." I had no idea what he meant, but Eric almost ripped his throat out. The only thing stopping him, was me throwing myself in front of him. Eric managed to stop before he trampled me. The last thing I need was him in trouble for killing Felipe. He turned to Felipe with venom in his eyes.

"You hear me now Felipe. You will do well to remember that I am a King now. I am no cuckold. Sookie is my bonded, my lover, my woman, my Queen and soon she will be my wife. She pleasures no one but me. She and Micah are strictly friends. I assure you no one but me is fucking and feeding from her." I felt my face burn with embarrassment. No matter how red I turned, I knew better than to interrupt Eric.

"And before you get any ideas, Felipe. I am much stronger than the Queen was when you took Louisiana from her. You would be a fool to try to fight me for this state."

Felipe looked calm, like he dealt with this everyday. Maybe he did. I had no idea. "I don't want Louisiana. I want your sweet mistress. I would have her by my side. I'd chain her to the bed to make sure she was with no one but me. I see you aren't vampire enough to put her in her place. The fact that she restrains you from attacking me, speaks volumes."

I was shaking with rage, and so was Eric. I did the only thing I could think of to do. I took one giant step to the side, moving out of Eric's way. Felipe's eyes grew wide with fear, but Eric stayed put.

"I will not face a tribunal for killing you. But know this. Sookie is protected by the Louisiana vampires, the Shreveport and Jackson weres, and a host of other beings. If you touch a hair on her head, you will be dead before you can remove your hand from her."

Felipe just smiled and turned to leave. Without another word he was out of the door and I heard the sound of his car pulling away. When he finally left I leaned into Eric and started crying. The whole exchange had rattled my last nerve. Eric put one arm around me and took me upstairs. He sat me in bed and grabbed his cell phone.

"Micah, I want you here now. We have something to discuss." Eric hung up the phone and looked over at me.

"You're mad at me aren't you? I'm so sorry. I swear I didn't mean to make you look bad. I didn't know what I was doing. I just thought we were friends." I started to babble. It's a nervous habit.

Eric moved over on the bed to sit next to me. He ran his fingers down my arm and held my hand. "I am not mad at you. We will simply have to have a discussion about this friendship you both have."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"What is a cuckold? I saw your reaction, but I don't know what it means."

"Simply, it means a man with an unfaithful wife. In more recent history, it referes to a man who knows his wife is unfaithful. A man who is submissive to his wife, allowing her to bed other men."

"It would be like saying I wear the pants in the relationship."

"So to speak."

"I'm sorry." I felt a few tears slip down my cheeks. I had already embarassed Eric. That didn't take long. "Are you sure you want me as your Queen? It seems I'm already screwing things up."

"Lover, no one thinks you are having an affair. Felipe was just trying to press some buttons. No one thinks you would do that to me."

"What about Micah? Am I going to have to stop being his friend?"

"No, but we will discuss that when he gets here."

"Can I ask you something else?"

"You sure are full of questions tonight. Go ahead."

"Do some men...enjoy, what you said?"

"Being a cuckold. I suppose there are some. However, I am not one of them. Why? Don't tell me you were getting any ideas." His tone was serious, but I could tell he was teasing me. I laughed and squeezed his hand.

"Eric, not only have you ruined me for humans, you've ruined me for everyone. No one could compare to you, trust me." Eric puffed out his chest a bit and smiled so wide he was glowing.

"Oh God. I've created a monster."

"I'd say." My eyes shot up to see Micah grinning from the doorway. "What's wrong Eric? Is our Sook in trouble?"

Eric let up off the bed and helped me stand. "Come." Eric walked out of the bedroom with me and Micah following behind. He decided to stay upstairs, finding a spot on the sofa and pulling me to him. Micah sat next to us, turning slightly to face us.

"What's going on?"

"We need to discuss the relationship you and Sookie have."

"What about it?"

I sighed and reached out for Micah's hand. "Felipe accused Eric of being a cuckold." Micah burst into laughter.

"Where in heaven and hell did you learn that term Sook?"

"Felipe said it, Eric explained it. The point is, Felipe made it obvious that people are going to start wondering about us." I moved my hand back and forth between myself and Micah.

"What about...us?" Micah mimicked my hand movement.

"He says people are talking about me having an affiar. With you."

The smiled faded from Micah's face. He looked up at Eric. "I'm sorry friend. I did not realize my friendship with Sook was a hardship for you. I was just glad to have friendship again."

"As I explained to Sookie, it is not your fault, nor hers. We are just going to have to change the way we do things. You both are free to continue your friends. However, I need Sookie to be at Fangtasia with me more frequently."

"I forgot we were suppose to go tonight."

"No matter, I called Pam. She is covering for me. The point is, I would like you two to avoid being seen together so much. Micah, you are welcome here whenever you would like. Sookie, you may spend time at Micah's if you can get there without being seen by every vampire we know."

I nodded and looked up at Micah. He looked almost sad. "What about the three of us?"

"We can go out all together. I just do not want Sookie seen with only you. At least until these rumors cool a little. It won't always be like this. But I have to show that my mate is truly mine." I laid my head against Eric's chest. I hated this political stuff, but it was my life so I may as well get used to it.

Micah left a short while later. We settled on the agreement that Micah would come here to spend time with me. None of us were thrilled with the situation, but we had to do what we had to do. I spent the rest of the night snuggled on the upstairs sofa, watching a movie, with Eric.

-----------------------------------------

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own any of these characters. Charlaine Harris does. Please don't sue! The only one I own is Micah. And he's mine all mine!

A/N: I'm making up for the short chapter by putting in some ESN. I've been too busy to write a ton. I promise I'll eventually find the time to write a nice long chapter. It may be the next one because of the events of that chapter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh. My. God." I gasped at the sight in front of me. Eric's hand gripped mine tightly as he cleared his throat. Micah practically jumped out of his skin and turned around to face us. We just caught him having sex on the sofa in Eric's office. I tried not to stare at his erection. He wasn't as big as Eric, but he came close. I focused my eyes on the floor. I tried not to look at the girl laying on the sofa. Surely she'd be embarrassed.

"Master, I am so sorry." The woman's voice came out without a hint of embarrassment. I knew that voice.

"Pamela!" I practically shrieked as I realized that we had walked in on Micah and Pam having sex.

"Yes, Sookie?"

I burst into a fit of giggles and turned to lean against Eric who was still standing there in shock. "Eric, lets leave them to get dressed." I tugged him away from his office and out the employee entrance.

"Did I-" He started to speak but then shook his head. "I can't believe I just saw that. I've always known they had a thing for each other. But that was most unexpected."

"When we go back in there you need to act like that didn't happen."

"Why?"

"I don't want to embarrass them."

"Sookie, they are vampires. Besides, Pam has been teasing me about you since the day you walked into Fangtasia for the first time. Now it's payback."

I wrapped my arms around his waist and laid my head on his chest. "They have a thing for each other?"

"Very much so. It is rare for vampires to fall in love, but I think, had things been different at the time...." Eric's voice trailed off. He looked lost deep in thought.

"What things?"

"Micah was still heartbroken over the loss of his bonded when he met Pam for the first time. I created Pam at a time when Micah and I were not living near each other. By the time I left to assist Micah, Pam was able to go off on her own. Pam and I spent many years apart. I let her be free to do as she wished. I didn't call her to me until I opened Fangtasia. She has only met Micah once."

"But when they did, there were sparks?"

"You could say that."

"This is perfect." A smile worked it's way across my face. "Micah was telling me how he wanted someone to love like you love me. He could love Pam. He's ready now." I practically jumped up and down with the idea of my two good friends being together.

"Sookie, vampires don't often love each other. It is rare enough that I love you. We don't have the same emotions as humans."

"But Micah's different. I could see the sadness in his eyes when he told me about his bonded. And we both know that whether she admits it or not, Pam is lonely."

"We will see. Come, they should be done." Eric stepped back and took my hand, escorting me into his office. When we walked in Micah was sitting on the sofa and Pam was on his lap. Eric crossed the room to sit in his chair, he pulled me down on his lap. I knew I had warned Eric about saying anything, but I couldn't help it. I had to know.

"How long?" I blurted it out. Pam turned to look at me. She had a big smile on her face. Micah seemed happy too. She looked to him and he started to speak. "Well, the night you informed me of what Felipe said, I was hurt. So I came here. I bumped into Pam again. We started talking, and she came home with me. We've been with each other ever since."

"So that explains why you've been too busy to stop by lately." I knew there was a reason Micah hadn't been to our house in two weeks. He called and talked to me daily, but I hadn't actually seen him two solid weeks.

"I'm sorry Sook."

"No apologies. I'm happy that you're happy. Pam?"

"I'm happy Sookie." I jumped off Eric's lap and ran over to Pam. I yanked her off Micah's lap and into a hug.

"Well, I'm going to leave you two to business. Sookie, would you like to join me out at the bar?" Pam held my hand and gave me a little squeeze.

"Sure. Eric, do you mind if I go sit with Pam?"

"No, go enjoy yourself."

I let go of Pam's hand and went to give Eric a goodbye kiss. As I did, I could see Pam do the same to Micah. I had to fight the urge to laugh. "I'll be back in a bit."

Grabbing Pam's hand in mine, we went out to the bar. She settled us into Eric's normal booth and we had drinks in our hands within seconds.

"So. Micah, huh? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"I thought you liked women."

"I do, but I like men too. And Micah is all male." Laughter erupted from me when I saw the dreamy way Pam said his name.

"If I didn't know better. I'd think you were in lo-" Pam was looking at me with a very serious stare. "Oh my God. You are, aren't you? You love him?"

"Shush. Do you want the whole bar knowing my business? Besides, I don't know if it's love. It has just been a very good few weeks."

"Micah." Pam smiled. "Micah." Her grin grew. "Oh Pam, you're done. You smile every time I say his name. Isn't that what you used to tease Eric and I about."

"I can't love him. It won't work. Vampires aren't known to stick together for very long. Love or not."

"What about Bill and Lorena? They were together for decades."

"I suppose." I reached over the table and held her hand. She felt like a sister to me at this moment.

"I want you both to be happy. You both deserve it."

"Not everyone is as lucky as you and Eric."

"No, but I hope you and Micah are." She squeezed my hand gently and gave me a genuine smile.

"Pam, I have one more question."

"Go for it."

"When Eric and I finally get married, will you be my maid of honor?" Pam let go of my hand and gave me a shocked look.

"Seriously?"

"Yes, I mean, we are friends. At least I think we are, aren't we? I know I like you a lot. You're something like a sister to me. I really want you to-" Pam cut me off by placing her hand over my mouth.

"Yes, we are friends. And yes, I will be your maid of honor. By the way, when are you two getting married?" She removed her hand from my mouth to let me speak.

"I'm not sure. We haven't discussed it." Just then our boys came walking out to the bar. Micah slid in the booth next to Pam and Eric slid in next to me. Eric moved his hand around my back and pulled me close. He leaned in and kissed my head, stopping to smell my hair. My hand worked its way down to his thigh and gave it a rough squeeze.

"Can we go home yet?" I glanced up at him and gave him my best sex kitten pout. He was out of the booth and yanking me along with him in two seconds flat.

"Micah, Pam, I trust you both will have a good night." With that he picked me up and carried me out to his car.

When we got out to the corvette he laid me out on the hood and started crawling on top of me. His hands fumbled with the button on my jeans as he quickly tried to get my clothes off me.

"Eric, I'm not having sex with you in a parking lot. Take me home."

"Tease." He practically hissed at me, but I knew it was all in good fun. Once he helped me up, he smacked my butt before opening my door for me.

"Oh, do it again." I winked at him and quickly sat down to prevent him from taking me up on my offer. He frowned at me and made his way to the drivers side. He started the car and took off for his house. He managed to get us home in seven minutes. It was a new record for him.

When we pulled up to his driveway he practically yanked me from the car. He threw me over his shoulder, caveman style, and carried me into the house. We didn't even make it upstairs. Eric sat me on the dining room table and made pretty quick work of pulling off my clothes. My shirt was the first thing to go, he ripped it in two and tossed it on the floor. My bra quickly joined it. He pushed me onto my back and yanked my pants and panties down over my hips with one quick tug.

"You're over dressed." I whispered before grabbing the top of his button-up shirt and ripping it apart. Buttons flew all over the room. I pushed the shirt off of his broad shoulders and started working on his jeans. I popped the button and unzipped them. It only took me a few seconds to realize he had gone commando. I slid off the table and pushed him up against the wall. I dropped to my knees and instantly took him into my mouth.

He let out a deep sexy groan and gripped the back of my head. He gently applied pressure, driving himself deeper down my throat. I relaxed my throat and tried to take him all the way in. This was obviously not going to happen, instead I worked my hands in slow twisting motions over the skin I couldn't fit in my mouth. I moved one hand from his length and lightly scratched my nails along his inner thigh. He gasped and his hips twitched. His hands tugged my hair to pull my mouth off of him. Without a word he laid me out on the dining room table and kneeled between my thighs.

I whimpered as he ran his fingers over my thighs. He gave my slit one long rough lick from bottom to top. My hips writhed beneath him. He slowly slid two fingers inside me and curled them up. I gasped and propped myself up on my elbows to look down at him. He was staring back up at me. He very slowly slid his tongue out of his mouth and swirled it around my clit.

"Oh, Ohhh, Eric." My hands found their way down to his hair. I held the back of his head like he held mine, pushing him closer. If he were a human, I'd have suffocated him by now. But he wasn't, he kept working on me. Just as I was about to climax he pulled his fingers out of me and kissed his way up my body.

"You're taste is intoxicating." I felt his hands part my thighs. He positioned himself at my entrance and slowly pushed in. I arched my back off the table and grabbed onto his back, pulling him closer to me. My nails clawed wildly at his back as he picked up the pace. He pulled my legs up so my ankles were by his neck. He leaned towards me, stretching me out as far as I could go. My knees were almost next to my head. Eric leaned forward and suckled on nipple and then the other. Just as we were both about to come he bent over a little and bit right behind me knee. I screamed out and felt myself tightening around him. Our mutual climax washed over us. I could barely breath when he pulled out from me. He scooped me up in his arms and carried me upstairs to our bedroom.

He dropped me down to the bed and pulled me up against his chest.

"That was a new spot."

"I'm sorry, did you not like it?"

"I love it, it just shocked me."

"Was I too rough?"

"No, you were perfect." I rubbed my hand over his stomach and curled up against his side, my head laying on his chest. After relaxing a few minutes, something was bothering me.

"Eric?"

"Yes?"

"Are we ever going to get married?"

"Of course we are, whenever you want."

"Even if I wanted to do it soon. Just us, Pam and Micah. Maybe someplace quiet."

"I would do it tomorrow if it pleased you."

"I want to do it soon. I just want to be your wife. I don't want some huge wedding. Maybe we could have a quiet wedding and a big reception another time."

"How about this weekend? I know the perfect place."

"Really?"

"Yes. Will Saturday be okay? You and Pam can go shopping for your dress tomorrow."

"That's perfect."

I squeezed him tight and tried to hold in my tears of joy. I was going to be Mrs. Northman in less than a week.

"Sookie, why now?"

"I don't know. I just feel like it's the right time."

"Me too."

I let out a soft yawn.

"Lover, go to sleep. Let me take care of everything. You just worry about your dress. You're sure you don't want anyone but Pam and Micah?"

"I'm sure. We will have a reception for everyone else."

"Mrs. Northman."

"I love the sound of that."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Eric."

I yawned again and hugged him tight. It didn't take long for me to be asleep.

-  
TBC


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own any of these characters. Charlaine Harris does. Please don't sue! The only one I own is Micah. And he's mine all mine!

A/N: I'm sorry this chapter took so long to get out. Real life was kicking my behind. But here it is. There is still more to go, the next couple chapters will be the honeymoon. I appreciate all the comments and PM's I've received. Thank you for sticking with me.

This chapter is dedicated to a dear friend of mine. She has been helping through a really rough time, and making me laugh a lot. Just as I am her muse, she is mine. So this chapter (especially the ESN) is for you!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That's the one Sookie. Definitely the one." I stood on a small platform in some ridiculously overpriced bridal boutique. Mirrors surrounded me on three sides. Pam and a sales lady from the store stood behind me, looking at me in the mirror.

I was wearing a strapless ivory colored gown. A thin crimson colored ribbon wrapped around my waist and cascaded down the back of my dress and onto the modest train. The whole dress was covered in a beautiful lace pattern that laid over silk. The lace seemed to have a sparkle to it that caught the light as I turned side to side. The material was fitted over my breasts and stomach, but relaxed and floated out a bit at my hips. The skirt wasn't as full as a ballgown. I believe the lady called it a sheath silhouette.

The sales lady, Diana was her name, disappeared briefly. When she came back she was holding a simple ivory colored veil and a sparkling comb. She slid the veil back into my hair first, and then slid the comb in front of it. She flipped the top layer of the veil over my face and stepped back. My eyes had been closed the whole time. When I opened them and saw myself in the mirror tears sprung to my eyes.

Pam stepped up onto the platform put her hands on my shoulders. "This is perfect. You look stunning." She moved her hands to pull my veil back from my face.

"Do you think he'll like it?"

"I think the dress is not as important to him as you are. But yes, I believe he will love it."

"This really is the one Pam."

"Then let's get it off you and paid for." Pam took my hand and helped me off the platform. She went back into the dressing room with me and helped me out of the gown. When she left I slipped my jeans and long sleeved t-shirt back on. I took a few minutes to fix my hair before meeting Pam at the counter. When I approached Pam was pulling a credit card out of her back pocket.

"It's Eric's. He told me to take care of everything." I just nodded. I was more than slightly embarrassed that I couldn't afford my own dress. I knew Eric loved taking care of me, but it was still taking some getting used to. Once everything was paid for we headed to Pam's car. I was excited for our next stop. I had managed to save enough while working at Merlotte's to buy myself something nice. Since I was no longer at Merlotte's and Eric bought me every nice thing I ever wanted, I knew where to spend my savings. My embarrassment was floating away. I may not be able to afford my dress. But I could afford the perfect ring for Eric.

Pam and I pulled up to the nicest jeweler in town. Eric had told Pam to make sure she pays for whatever ring I wanted for him. But I had my own money saved, and I was proud that I could at least buy this for him. I had saved for the better part of a year to be able to buy myself a nice piece of jewelry. I was sick of never having anything nice to wear with the evening gowns I always found myself stuck in for vampire purposes. Since I didn't have to worry about that so much anymore, I spent it on something much more precious. Eric didn't know, but I had ordered this ring right after we got engaged.

Pam was surprised when we walked in and the jeweler automatically pulled out the ring I had requested. It was platinum band with blood red ruby set in it. On each side of the ruby were two diamonds, also set into the band. I looked it over and smiled. Inside was engraved "_Bonded Always_". I held it out to Pam for her to look over. Her eyes were wide.

"When did you get this?"

"When we got engaged."

"He will love it, Sookie."

"I sure hope so." After inspecting it to make sure it was exactly as I asked it to be, Pam and I left. I stared at the ring the whole time we were driving back to Shreveport.

"That must have cost you a fortune."

"I was saving money for the past year to get something nice for myself. But when we got engaged, I figured I could at least buy one thing for the wedding. I've had the jeweler holding on to it for me so Eric wouldn't find it."

"He'll love it even more if you tell him what you just told me."

"I will, after the wedding." I slipped the ring box inside my purse and relaxed back into the seat.

~*~

The days flew by in one giant blur. Between dress, shoe, ring, and even lingerie shopping, I was exhausted. Now it was Saturday evening and I felt like a giant bundle of nerves. I had been pacing around Pam's house all day. She insisted that Eric and I not see each other at all until the wedding. I think she had a read a wedding traditions book, or maybe consulted Dear Abby. Eric had sent someone to do my hair, nails, and give me a massage. I wish I could have enjoyed it, but my nerves got the best of me. My hair did look lovely. It was curled and left hanging loose. I didn't want it up, I knew Eric loved my hair down.

Pam told me that she'd help me into my dress once she rose. Which should be any minute. Just as I thought it, she came downstairs smiling. Her hair was already pulled up and her bridesmaids dress on. She looked lovely in it. It was a floor length crimson colored gown, with an ivory band around the waist. The colors were the reverse of my dress. Her's had no train or lace, but it was still beautiful. She held my garment bag in her hand.

"Ready?"

"Scared."

"You love him, correct?"

"Of course Pam. I'm just nervous, that's all."

"Once you get there, you will be fine. Come on, let's get you dressed." I followed Pam upstairs and to her bedroom. I had only worn Eric's button up shirt, so it was easy to get off. And my lingerie was already on under it. Pam unzipped the bag and gently pulled the dress out. She was careful not to tear the delicate lace of my dress.

I took a few steps towards Pam and took a deep breath as she turned and held the dress over my head. I lifted my arms over my head and felt the cool silk fabric sliding over me. Pam stepped behind me and zipped my dress up. She positioned me in front of a floor length mirror.

"You look lovely."

"You do too." Pam reached behind her and grabbed my veil and comb. She slid both into my hair. My hands started shaking as she put the finishing touches on me. She wrapped a beautiful strand of pearls around my neck.

"Eric sent these over."

"They are beautiful." She flashed me a small smile and stepped back to admire me.

"Well, You look perfect. Are you ready?"

"Do you have his ring?" She picked it up off her dresser.

"I do now. Let's go."

I reached out and clutched Pam's hand as we made our through the house. She rolled a huge suitcase behind her. It held all my clothes for our honeymoon. I still didn't know where Eric was going to take me. I hoped it was someplace with a beach. I also didn't know where I was getting married. Eric had insisted that I let him take care of everything. When we got to the front door I slipped on a pair of ivory colored heels.

Once I was in my shoes I turned to Pam, took a deep breath and opened the door. Eric had sent a limo for us. I almost rolled my eyes. It seemed excessive for a wedding consisting of four people. But I knew he just wanted me to feel like Cinderella.

Pam held my train up while I climbed in the limo, and then she climbed in after me. I tried to relax but I was so nervous I thought I would explode. I had never been more sure of anything in my life. But I was scared, I was afraid that I would be a giant weakness for him. I might as well paint a giant target on my back. I lost track of the time as I sat there freaking out. I felt Pam's hand gently rubbing my knee to calm me. When the limo stopped I barely even felt it.

It wasn't until Pam started tugging at my hand that I climbed out of the limo. We were along a wooded path. I could make out a lake beyond the tree line. I saw a beautiful white arch. I could see people moving around. It was Eric, Micah, and I guessed the preacher. This place looked oddly familiar to me. As I looked around, I realized that we were at the bottom of the field Eric and I had came to. If I looked up past the lake I could see the hill we stood on that night I ran to him after my dream.

I felt warmth spreading through me. I suddenly felt all my worries leave my body. I would marry Eric tonight and everything else would just have to wait. I watched Eric pace back and forth under the white arch. A long red runner stretched from the arch, back up to the tree line. I turned to face Pam. She was emerging from the limo with a bouquet of daisies and roses for me and a bouquet of daisies for her. I instantly teared up as I remembered the exact arrangement for my dream wedding. I remembered her handing them to me then.

"Pam..."

"Eric told me to get these."

"I told him that they were the arrangements I carried in my dream." She offered me a soft smile and held my bouquet out to me. I took it in my shaking hands and turned back to look through the tree line. I heard soft music playing in the distance. I could see Micah moving around in a limo parked off to the side of the lake. That must be where the music is coming from.

"It's time Sookie." Pam lifted my train for me and helped me walk through the tree line. When we got to the other side I stood in the shadows so Eric couldn't see me. Only the moonlight lit up the area. Soft piano music played as Pam made her way down to stand under the arch.

I heard the music change. I instantly recognized the tune. It was a beautiful instrumental version of "our" song. I wiped away a tear before stepping out of the shadows and onto the red velvet runner that stretched out to me. I straightened my dress and held on tightly to my bouquet.

I didn't look anywhere but into Eric's eyes. He looked like he was trembling. Somehow, I managed to keep my slow pace all the way up to the white arch. When I was within reaching distance of Eric he held his hand out to me. I handed my bouquet to Pam and took Eric's hand. He pulled me close and gave my forehead a soft kiss.

"Beautiful." Was all he said before the preacher started talking. I barely focused on anything he said. I was too busy staring into Eric's beautiful eyes. There was a soft breeze blowing. It moved his gold hair against his black tux. I felt chills work their way up my spine. Only when the preacher addressed me, did I focus on what he was saying.

"Sookie, Do you take Eric to be your wedded husband, to share your life openly, standing with him, in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, in hardship and in ease, to cherish and to love, so long as you live?"

"I do." I choked back tears. I had never been happier to say two simple words.

"Eric, Do you take Sookie to be your wedded wife, to share yourself openly, standing with her, in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, in hardship and in ease, to cherish and to love, so long as she lives?"

"I do." The words came out barely a whisper. But they made my heart flutter with happiness.

"The couple has decided to write their own vows. If the groom would please start." I smiled as Eric squeezed my hands.

"Sookie, from the moment I first saw you, I know you were it for me. The one I wanted to be with. Your beauty, your spirit, your mind, and your heart called to me. I promise I will love you forever. I will respect you, honor you, be faithful to you, and share all that I have with you. This is not only my promise, this is my solemn vow."

Tears were rolling down my cheeks. He reached out and brushed them away. I leaned into his hand for a second before reaching up to take his in mine again.

"Eric, we had a rough start. Our lives are difficult and dangerous. Yet with you by my side I feel safe. You have always been there to protect me, even when I was being stubborn. You knew I needed my independence and gave me that, but you always let me know you'd be there. Somewhere along the line I fell in love with you. Maybe I always have been, but I know now, that you are my world. I promise I will love you for all of time. I will be faithful to you, I will share everything with you, and I will always be with you. This is my vow to you."

I reached my hand up to brush away a few bloody tears that Eric had shed while I was talking.

"Now we will exchange rings." I turned and took mine from Pam, Eric took his from Micah.

"Eric, please place the ring on Sookie's finger and repeat after me." Eric slid the perfect channel set diamond band onto my hand. Another thing from my dream. I almost cried at the sight of it. Eric listened carefully to our preacher and then repeated after him.

"I Eric, give you Sookie, this ring as a symbol of my love and commitment to you." His slid the ring all the way down my finger and brushed his thumb over it.

"Sookie, please place the ring on Eric's finger and repeat after me." I slid the ring onto Eric's finger and then repeated after the preacher.

"I Sookie, give you Eric, this ring as a symbol of my love and commitment to you." I pushed the ring the rest of the way down his finger and smiled up at him. We both had tears in our eyes at this point.

"By the power invested in me, by the state of Louisiana, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Eric wasted no time. He slid his arms around my waist and pulled me close. His lips met my for the deepest most passionate kiss he had ever given me. My knees were weak with desire. When he finally pulled away the preacher was gone. Micah and Pam were kissing each other, oblivious to me and Eric. Finally Eric cleared his throat. Neither vampire blushed. Pam was actually grinning from ear to ear.

I could help but throw my arms around her and give her a huge hug.

"Thank you so much Pam." Once I pulled away from her I stepped in front of Micah and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, tugging him down to me. I gave him a soft kiss on the cheek, and a big hug.

"And thank you Micah."

Once we were done hugging and saying goodbye, Eric walked me back up to the limo Pam and I came in. Pam and Micah were leaving in the one that he and Eric had came in. Eric helped me into the limo and then climbed in behind me.

"Now onto the honeymoon." He said it with such a delicious smile that I was ready to jump him.

"What about your clothes? Do we need to go pick your stuff up?"

"No, Pam brought it with her, it's in the trunk with yours." I didn't even see Pam take his stuff out to the limo. She must have done it while I wasn't paying attention. Enough thinking about trivial stuff. I turned to look at my viking. He was dressed in a black tux that fit him perfectly. His crisp white shirt didn't do much to hide the muscle that laid beneath it. Eric held his hand out and looked at his ring.

"How?"

"I had been saving up to by myself something nice. I saved most of last year. But when I knew that you really wanted to marry me, I spent the money on your ring. I felt bad I couldn't contribute anything else. But I really wanted you to have this, from me." I looked up at him, hoping he'd appreciate the gift, and not be made. He had the ring off his finger and was looking at the inscription.

"This is perfect, Sookie." He slipped it back on his finger and turned to kiss me. "Yours is engraved too." He whispered, right before his lips claimed mine. After what felt like an hour I managed to pull away from his lips. I slipped my wedding ring off and looked inside.

Inside was engraved with "_My Bonded, My Wife_". I teared up and stared at the ring for a few minutes before placing the ring back on my finger and turning to him. I threw my arms around his neck and nearly knocked him over.

"I love you Eric Northman."

"I love you too Sookie Northman."

Eric laid back on the limo seat and pulled me down on top of him. My hands groped and tugged at his shirt, trying to free it from his pants. I clawed at the fabric, desperate to feel his skin on mine. Just as I managed to get his shirt freed from his pants the limo slowed to a stop.

"Lover, I think we are here." I groaned and pulled myself off of him. Eric exited the limo first and then helped me out of it. Our driver was already pulling our luggage out and carrying it to the plane.

"A private plane?"

"Someone owes me some favors." He brushed his lips against my forehead then took my hand and practically ran for the plane. He was so excited that I couldn't help but smile. Eric pulled me into the plane. Inside was all plush furniture. I immediately sunk down into a large sofa and pulled Eric along with me. I felt his hands tug my veil and comb loose. He ran his fingers through my hair a few times.

Eric held me close to his side and laid us down. I only meant to close my eyes for a few seconds, but before I knew it, I was sleeping.

~*~

"Sookie, wake up. We're here." I opened my eyes and found my viking staring down at my face.

"Where is here?" I sat up slowly and leaned against him.

"Our honeymoon."

"Which is where?" Eric smile stretched from ear to ear. I knew he was proud of himself for something.

"St. Lucia."

"St. Lucia, the island?" My voice was getting high and higher with each word. Eric knew I loved the beach.

"Yes, the island." I jumped out of my seat and onto his lap. I showered his face with tons of soft kisses. I was bouncing on his lap, excited that I was being taken to paradise. He wrapped his arms around my waist to calm me. "Lover, it is getting close to dawn, we have about two and half hours. We must hurry to our villa."

"We're staying in a villa?"

"Yes lover, you can take two steps out the door and be in the sand."

"I love you so much. I can't believe you did all this for me. Do you even like the beach?"

"Seeing you happy will be worth it." With that said, he kissed my forehead and stood, with me still in his arms. We made our way off the plane and into a waiting limo. My eyes were glued to the window for the whole trip. When we pulled up in front of a very large villa, my eyes went wide. It looked like a mansion.

"This is where we are staying?"

"Yes." Eric exited the limo and helped me out. Our driver carried our bags into the home and gave us our key. When Eric opened the door I gasped. It was beautiful in there. Everything was open. From the front door you could see out the back door and down to the water. The kitchen was fitted with every appliance you could dream of. The living room was decorated with light beach themed colors. Eric left our bags in the living room and carried me up a set of steps. There was a small hallway with three doors. One was open and I could see that was the bathroom. The second was open, it looked like a small bedroom. The third door was locked.

Eric pulled out the keys our driver had given us, and unlocked the door at the top of the steps. He carried me into the room. All the glass was the same as it was in Rhodes. A large bed sat in the middle. Sheer cream colored fabric hung from the ceiling and draped around the bed. Behind the bed was a large sliding glass door. Eric walked over and opened it so the breeze blew into our room.

"I don't have to sleep alone."

"Lover, you will never again sleep alone." I felt tears stinging my eyes. I was so happy and so overwhelmed with the joy of being his wife.

Eric came back to me and picked me. He cradled me in his arms as he carried me to the bed.

"I only have two hours until dawn. But I intend to make them perfect for you." Eric pushed aside the fabric surrounding the bed. He set me down and reached behind me to unzip my dress. The fabric slid down my body and pooled at my feet. He stopped for a second to pick it up and carry it over to a chair in the corner. He laid it out carefully before returning to me.

My hands slid across his chest and pushed his tux jacket from his body. My hands caressed the muscle beneath his crisp white shirt. When his jacket was on the floor I started in on his shirt. Slowly flicking each button open. Eric's hands held my hips, gently squeezing and releasing the soft flesh. Once I had freed the last button I pushed his shirt down, revealing his muscular chest. I tried not to drool. Not that I hadn't felt every inch of that chest before, but now it was different. Now, we were married. I ran my fingertips over his nipples as he moved his hands from my hips, shaking the shirt from his body. The second his shirt was loose, he reached around my back and unhooked my bra, which joined his clothes on the floor. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pressed my chest against him, content to hold him for the moment.

I felt his fingers weaving their way through my hair to hold the back of my head. His other hand held me under my bottom. My feet left the ground as he laid me back on the bed. I watched as he slid his pants off his hips. Revealing a pair of silky green boxers. He slid my shoes off my feet and placed soft kisses on each of my toes. I couldn't help but giggle. After he kissed everyone one of my ten toes he moved on to my calves. He lightly massaged and kissed his way up each leg, until he was settled between my thighs.

Cool lips brushed against my warm inner thighs. I almost flew off the bed. He was planting the lightest of kisses all along me. His fingers nuzzled me through my panties. His thumb pressed against my nub and rubbed it in slow, delicious circles. My hips writhed under his touch. When his hands left me I cried out for him to touch me again. He stood and slid my panties down over my hips and tossed them behind him. He held me by my thighs and pulled me to the edge of the bed. He sank down to his knees on the floor and parted my thighs. I raised up on my elbows to watch him. My thighs rested on his shoulder. One of his hands brushed against my folds, parting me, feeling me.

When he slipped two fingers inside me, I almost came off the bed. When he pressed his tongue against my nub, I did come off the bed. My back arched and my hips thrust towards him. He held my hips down with his free hand. I writhed and wiggled beneath him as he lightly flicked at my nub. I looked down at him, to find him staring back into my eyes. When he saw he had my attention he sucked my nub into his mouth and started flicking faster. My hips struggled to thrust against him, but he had me pinned down. Finally my body couldn't take it anymore. I came, screaming his name, and begging him to take me.

I grabbed at his shoulders, trying to force him up on to the bed with me. He stood and pulled us both up to the center of the bed. Eric laid on his back and I took the opportunity to crawl on top of him. I hooked my thumbs in the waist band of his boxers and tugged them off. He lifted up for me and let me strip him of the last remaining obstacle between our bodies.

I worked my way back up to his chest. I took one nipple in my mouth and lightly bit. He groaned and gripped the back of my head, holding me closer. I pushed against his hands and slid my mouth down his chest. I placed hot, open-mouthed kisses all over the 'v' line that ran from his hips to his thighs. I nibbled the sensitive skin there and had him moaning and rocking his hips. My lips made their way over to his erection. I brushed my lips against it, slowly, all the way from the bottom to the tip. My hands followed my lips and started pumping him. I kept a tortuously slow pace, despite his pleas for me to increase my speed. I looked up at him as I slipped my lips over him. He groaned loudly and gently pulled my hair from my face, holding it in my hand so he could see what I was doing to him.

When I saw him watching me, I increased the speed of my hands, but kept my lips moving slowly over him.

"Ah.. Sookie." He groaned as he gripped my hair tightly. I knew he was close. I pulled my lips off of him and slid up his body. In one smooth motion I slid myself down onto his erection. He arched his back off the bed and grabbed my hips. Watching his back arch and his head toss back sent my libido screaming. It was sexy to know I could make him move like that. I settled my hands against his chest, using it as leverage.

Eric sat up and slid us back against the headboard. Never removing myself from him, I turned around so my back was against his chest. I felt him swelling inside me as I rocked against him. His right hand slid down my body and stroked my nub in tight fast circles.

I heard a crunch behind me, he put his other wrist in front of my face. He had bitten himself. I leaned forward and grasped his wrist in my hand. As he sped up his thrusting and rubbing, I sucked on his wrist. He groaned again and bit my neck. The combined pulling of our blood, and our thrusting proved to be too much. Soon I was shuddering with a climax and he was releasing inside me.

When our mutual climax was over, Eric licked the wounds on my neck and slid down the bed. He rolled me off of him and curled himself around me. He pressed his lips to my forehead and held me close.

"I love you Mrs. Northman."

"I love you too Mr. Northman." I laid my head against his chest and yawned. I was positively exhausted.

"Tomorrow, make sure you enjoy yourself during the day."

"Mhmm."

"Sweet dreams lover." I yawned again and closed my eyes. I fell asleep, snuggled in my husbands arms.

-------  
TBC


	21. Chapter 21

I do not own any of these characters. Charlaine Harris does. Please don't sue! The only one I own is Micah. And he's mine all mine!

A/N: I'm sorry for the ever growing delays between chapters. I have a lot going on in RL and don't have time to write a lot. This chapter is mostly fluff since they are still on their honeymoon. The action will pick up next chapter.

I wanted to thank a few people really quick. First of all Kawai and Micah (the real one) who have been really supportive during this rough time in my life. Also to Malanna for her words of encouragement. To the ladies over at TB Wiki (LTAE) and Blue Whale Pub, your continued support of this story is much appreciated. I also wanted to thank all the reviewers, I really write for you guys.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I woke up later in the afternoon the room was pitch black. At some point Eric had gotten up and closed the sliding door we left open. The breeze no longer blew through the room. Everything was silent. I rolled towards Eric and snuggled tight against him.

My eyes swept the room, looking for a clock or something to let me know what time it was. Figuring I should get up anyway, I slid out of the bed. I gave Eric a soft kiss on the lips before heading downstairs.

Our suitcases were still downstairs. On my way down I finally found a clock. It was getting late. Dark would be coming in an hour, but I still wanted to enjoy the beach. I grabbed a white bikini out of my bag and looked around in the hall closet until I found a large beach towel. I scrawled a little note for Eric, pulled my bikini on and ran outside and down to the beach.

The area was completely secluded. I couldn't see another person anywhere. My thoughts flickered to the idea of making love to my viking on the beach. A surge of heat pulsed between my legs. I shook my head to clear the thought and laid my beach towel down. I stretched myself out on it and relaxed.

Dark approached quickly. I knew Eric would be awake soon. I wanted to take a dip in the water before Eric was up for the night. Something told me that we'd be occupied in the bedroom for most of the evening. I left my towel on the beach and made my way into the water. The water was perfect, not too cold, and not too warm. I waded out until I was chest deep in the water. I tilted my head back and wet my hair a bit.

Before I could stand back up, I felt cool hands on my back. When I straightened up Eric was standing in front of me smiling. I wrapped my arms around his chest and jumped up on him, my legs locking around his waist.

"Happy to see me?" He said it with a delicious smile.

"Always."

I realized that Eric was not looking into my eyes. His gaze was much lower. I followed his stare down to my breasts. The white bikini had certainly not been a smart idea. The second the material got wet it became see-through. Even in the dark I could see the outline of my nipples. Which meant that Eric could really see everything.

Eric's head dipped down to my breasts. His lips captured my cloth covered nipple and pulled it greedily into his mouth. I arched my back and let out a soft moan. One of hands supported my back while the other caressed its way up to the breast that Eric's mouth wasn't occupying. His fingers pushed away the triangle of fabric that covered my breast and started twisting my nipple in between his thumb and index finger.

My hips lurched forward, grinding my mound against him. It was just then that I realized he was completely naked. I whimpered and twisted my hips in a slow circular grind against him. His mouth left my nipple long enough to gasp.

"Do it again." His demand was spoken in such a ragged rough voice that I felt warmth pool between my legs. It was the sexiest thing I'd ever heard. I swiveled my hips again and bucked a little against him. The hand that had been toying with my nipple was now quickly working it's way towards my bikini bottoms. I felt his index finger hook the fabric and push it aside. Before I could offer to remove them, he pulled me down on his erection. He filled me completely in one quick, hard thrust. I screamed out and clung to him. The shock of it spurred me into action. I pressed my lips to his neck for a second, before opening my mouth and biting down hard.

I felt his warm salty blood leaking into my mouth. I wrapped my lips around the wound I created and pulled the blood from him at a slow pace. It was obviously the right thing to do, because Eric went crazy. When I had drank my fill of him, he slid his hands up under my arms and started pulling and pushing me with enough force to send water splashing everywhere around us.

There was nothing gentle about our coupling. It was desperate, needy, and just a bit rough. He was slamming against me so hard I knew I'd have bruised thighs for a week. I reached a hand down between us and ran my fingers over my nub. I felt myself getting close as soon as my fingers grazed over the super sensitive bundle of nerves. I cried out and writhed against Eric. He was getting close too, I felt him swell inside me. Just as I was about to go over the edge, Eric pushed me over it. He bent his head to my breast and sunk his fangs deep into the delicate underside of my breasts. I cried out and felt my muscles spasm against him. I came with such a force that I barely felt him coming inside me. I closed my eyes tight and saw stars. My arms wrapped around him and held him close. My body was still shaking from the force of my orgasm. I noticed that he was a bit ragged too.

It took us a while to come back to our senses. Eric slid my bikini into place and carried me back up to the shore. He grabbed up the towel and dried me off. After making sure I was no longer dripping wet, he dried himself and then wrapped the towel around his waist.

~*~

By the time we made it back to the villa, dinner was ready for us. There was a small bistro dining set sitting on the deck of the villa. The table was set with a lovely arrangement of food and what looked like a glass of blood for Eric. A pair of light beige colored linen pants were folded neatly over the railing of the deck. Underneath the pants was a matching cover-up for me. Eric handed me the cover-up. I slipped it over my head, but I was more interested in watching Eric drop his towel and put his pants on. The pants did amazing things to his butt. I was practically drooling. I almost forgot about the food until I realized I needed to speak before we ended up in bed our entire trip.

"Did you do this?"

"I requested that dinner be prepared for us."

"Thank you." I reached down and squeezed his hand. When we reached the table Eric held my chair for me. As I sat down he kissed my forehead before moving across the table. I immediately dug into the salad that was in front of me. Eric smiled and drank his dinner. We both ate in silence, content just to be near each other. It was Eric who finally broke the silence.

"Is there anything in particular you would like to do this evening?"

"Can we just take a walk on the beach for a while?" I hoped he'd agree. I just wanted to enjoy our peace and quiet a bit longer.

"Of course."

We finished the rest of dinner in silence. Eric reached under the table and lifted my feet into his lap as I ate. He gently massaged one foot and then the other, never taking his eyes from me. His thumbs swept in upward motions over the arch of my foot. I sunk into my chair and whimpered a bit, it felt divine. I looked down at my empty plate and wine glass.

"Okay, I'm done eating. If you don't stop doing that we are never going to leave this villa."

Eric raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Why exactly is staying in bed a problem?"

"It's not really, but I would like to spend some time on the beach." He laughed and released my legs. Eric stood and came to help me from my seat. He held out his hand. I marveled at the way his large hand completely wrapped around my small one. He made me feel so safe. I leaned my head against his arm as we made our way down to the beach to follow the shore line.

I walked in the shallow water, clinging on to Eric, unwilling to let this rare moment pass.

"I wish our lives were always this simple."

"As do I, dear one."

I stopped and tugged on Eric's so he'd turn to face me. I looked up into his eyes and suddenly one lifetime didn't seem long enough to have him. I reached up and held his cheek against my palm. I never wanted to be separated from him. I wanted forever, and he could give it to me.

"Sookie? Are you okay?"

"Just thinking."

"About what?"

"I want forever. One lifetime isn't enough for me. I want to be with you always."

"Are you asking me, what I think you are asking me?" He looked down at me in disbelief.

"I think so."

"Sookie, you are asking me for something very serious, and very permanent." He reached up and took my hand from his cheek and held it between his hands. "I want you to think about this. Right now you are on an emotional high from the wedding. I want you to think about this seriously. We can discuss it when we return to Shreveport."

"You don't want to turn me?"

"I want nothing more than to turn you, but I want to make sure you will not regret it later." I nodded in agreement and held my arms out for him to hug me. His hands grasped my waist and lifted me into the air. He held me over his head for a brief second and then brought me down close to him. My legs wrapped around his waist as my lips found his.

I tangled my hands in his hair and held his head close to me. His arms tightened around my waist as he deepened our kiss.

The sound of someone clearing their throat shocked me into pulling away from my viking. I turned to see a little old couple holding hands and walking on the beach like Eric and I had been.

The woman smiled warmly at me. "Young love." Her voice was filled with the same warmth as her smile. She gripped her husbands hand and leaned her head against him just as I had been doing to Eric during our walk. I couldn't help but smile at the couple. I looked up at Eric and even he was smiling a bit. The corners of his mouth were tugging upwards. I hadn't even realize that we'd wandered to a more populated area of the beach. We had been walking longer than I thought. I smiled when I thought about the old couple.

"I want to be like that." I whispered to him.

"Old and wrinkly?"

"No. I want to be that in love after we've been together for years and years." He slipped his arm around my shoulders and squeezed my upper arm.

"We will be."

I didn't respond, I just smiled. Eric turned and started walking me back to the villa. I nestled my head against him again as we walked.

~*~

We had barely made it into the villa when I heard his phone ring. He gave me an apologetic glance as he answered it.

"Pamela." Eric snapped as he picked up the phone. I know he didn't want to be disturbed. I watched as his annoyed face give way to one of anger. I wished I could hear what Pam was telling him.

"What do you mean we don't know?" He paused and looked at me with sadness in his face. I knew our honeymoon was being cut short. I knew it had to some be some political stuff. As much as I hated cutting my honeymoon short, I knew that Eric was King now and therefore he had responsibilities. Suddenly, I was glad that I hadn't unpacked everything. I headed upstairs, not wanting to even hear why we had to leave. I went to gather the few things that I had bothered taking out of my suitcase.

It only took a few moments for Eric to join me. I turned to ask him what was going on. Before the words could leave my lips he lowered his gaze to the ground.

"It's Micah...."

-----------------

TBC

A/N Sorry for the evil cliffy. Had to be done.


	22. Chapter 22

I do not own any of these characters. Charlaine Harris does. Please don't sue! The only one I own is Micah. And he's mine all mine!

A/N: Hey, it didn't take me 2 weeks to update! This chapter is a sad and serious one. Might want to grab the kleenex.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Micah's house lay in one big pile of ash. My head was buried in Eric's chest, soaking his shirt in my tears. We had caught the first flight back from St. Lucia and immediately went to Micah's Bon Temps home. His house had been burnt to the ground. There was no way to tell if he was in there or not, but no one had heard from him. Not even Pam, who was on her knees in the pile of ash, crying bloody tears.

Eric's arm tightened around me as Pam let out a loud shriek.

"FotS. They did this." My voice was a hoarse whisper.

"We will find who did this, and they will suffer." Eric's voice was icy cold. "Go comfort Pam. I will make some phone calls." Eric kissed my forehead and gently pushed me in Pam's direction. I slowly made my way up the front lawn and over the few remaining pieces of his house. I sank down to my knees next to Pam and wrapped my arms around her. I tucked her head under my chin and lightly rocked her back and forth.

I heard the crunch of gravel and brick as Eric made his way to us. He slid one arm around me and one around Pam and pulled us up so we were standing. He didn't move for a moment, letting us both use him to cry on. After holding on to us for a few minutes, he started moving us towards Pam's car. He slid the keys from her pocket and opened the doors. I crawled into the backseat with Pam and clung to her. Eric shut our door and got in the drivers seat.

Eric drove us to his place. He knew as well as I did that Pam didn't need to be left alone right now. It took effort on his part to get both of us in his house. Pam barely made it to the sofa before collapsing into a pile of sobbing vampire. I laid down on the sofa and pulled her to lay next to me. I laid her back against my chest and held her close.

~*~

I woke the next evening laying in our bed. Pam was laying next to me, wide awake staring at the ceiling.

"Pam?"

"Eric left to try to figure out what happened."

I felt tears welling up in my eyes. If the attacker was coming after people in our little inner circle, than Eric should be with Pam and I, not off alone.

"What if they are targeting the four of us? These attacks started out on me and branched to Micah. Is Eric really safe?" I started going into freak out mode. Pam just rolled over to look at me. Her eyes were swollen and red from crying.

"I told him not to go, but he wouldn't listen."

I laid my head back down on the pillow and tried to calm my racing heart. I knew Eric was still with us, his life force was like a humming in my heart. Thank the stars for our bond. At least I knew he wasn't finally dead.

"Do you think he'll come home soon?" I whispered my question to Pam.

"I hope so."

I snuggled back down against Pam and fell asleep for another hour.

~*~

"Sookie." I heard Eric's warm voice whispering to me. I flung my eyes open to see my viking. He was covered head to toe in blood. There was a huge gash in his head and a gaping knife wound in his side.

"Eric, oh my god." I jumped out of bed, barely noticing that Pam was no longer with me. I started tugging Eric towards the bathroom so I could clean him up. He allowed me to pull him down the all. I reached into the shower to turn the water on. As it warmed up I started stripping him of his blood soaked clothes. By the time I reached his belt my hands were shaking.

He held onto them to steady them as I slid his pants down.

"I was so worried about you." My voice was soft and worried. I finished undressing him and stripped my own clothes off. He opened the glass door and stepped into the shower, pulling me in behind him. The warm water poured down on us, but Eric just stood there with me in his arms. I wanted to know what had happened, but I was too scared to ask. I laid my head against his chest. The water raining down on us carried the blood down to the drain. I watched it circle, wondering how much was Eric's and how much was someone else's.

I don't know how long we stood there, unwilling to move. Eventually, Eric released me to grab a bar of soap. He quickly cleaned himself, and then me. We shampooed each other's hair then turned the water off. Eric disappeared for a few minutes, coming back dry and in a pair of sleep pants. He helped me out of the shower and dried me off. He slid a pair of sleep pants and a tank top onto me and grabbed me up in his arms. He left the towels and bloody clothes on the floor.

He didn't sit me down until we were in bed. Without a word he pulled me close and wrapped his arms around me. I took one look at the knife wound in his side and lifted my wrists to his lips. I knew it would hurt because he wasn't distracting me. He placed a few light kisses on my wrist and then sunk in. I whimpered at first, but I knew he needed it.

He took just enough to get by and then licked the little wounds on my wrist. He placed a few more kisses over it and then slid my hand down to his chest. He laid it right over his non-beating heart and held onto it. His big hand pressed down over mine. I almost expected to feel the soft thudding of his heart. Of course, I didn't.

"I don't know where Micah could be. I've looked everywhere. I found members of the FotS, they'd rather die than talk." His words were heavy on my heart. I loved Micah like my own brother and I loved Pam too. I knew the pain this was causing her.

"Do think that maybe he was in the house. That maybe he's..." Something in the way Eric's grip tightened stopped me from saying 'gone'.

"If he is gone, then I will personally end the FotS." I shuddered as if the room was cold. I knew he meant every word. Micah was closer to Eric, than he was to me. No one would hurt more than Eric if Micah were gone. A few tears escaped my eyes and fell onto his bare chest. He released my hand and brought his thumb up to brush my tears away.

_Kill...Kill...Burn filthy bloodsucker..._

My throat closed up. That came from outside. I held my finger up to my lips to quiet Eric. I stood and made my way to the window. I pulled back the heavy curtain, just a tiny bit. I saw dozens of men with gas cans and torches. The part that scared me even more, was the sight of the sun starting to make it's way up on the horizon. It was almost dawn.

I realized that some minds were jumbled to me. Weres. Weres stood outside along the FotS.

"Eric.." My finger shook as I pointed to the window.

"Find Pam, quickly." He didn't even look outside, he knew from the look on my face what it was. I turned and ran downstairs. I heard the shower running. I pushed the bathroom door open. Pam was so startled she almost strangled me. She was dressed in pajamas and ready to sleep for the day.

"Pam, they're here. They're going to burn the house down. We have to run, we have to go." I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back upstairs to Eric.

Eric was dressed in pants and a long sleeved shirt. He threw a long sleeved shirt to Pam.

"We'll have to fly. There's a fireproof safe room at Fangtasia. We'll go there." Before we had a chance to say anything, Eric kicked the glass out of the window and gathered me and Pam close to him. It was risky to fly this close to dawn, with two people, but I knew he'd risk it to save us. He all but flung himself out of the window. The men outside were screaming and hollering at the sight of glass falling and a large viking flying out of the window.

I closed my eyes tight and held on for dear life as Eric flew us to Fangtasia. By the time we got inside the bar, both Eric and Pam had burns on their face. Luckily it didn't look too bad. They would heal during the day. Eric made sure every door in the bar was locked. He ushered us back into his office. He reach in the closet and flicked something. A door opened out of the wall. I didn't have time to be shocked because he was shutting the closet door and pushing us down into the open one. He pulled it close behind him and locked it with the keypad that sat at the top of the steps we were on.

The room was tiny and pitch black, but I could see something in the corner. I stumbled down the stairs, trying to see who was down here. I fell to my knees beside the body. My hands traced over his face. It was Micah! I couldn't tell if he was alive or not. I would have to wait until evening to find out. I turned to tell Eric and Pam, but they had fell asleep at the bottom of the steps.

Then I realized that I was locked in a small room, with three vampires that were going to be very hungry when they woke up. My only hope would be if Eric woke first.

I ran to a corner and huddled up in it. I was so tired, but I didn't want to fall asleep. I tried staying awake as long as I could, but soon, sleep took me.

~*~

I awoke to the feeling of a warm breath on my neck. I pushed my heavy eyelids open to see Micah leaning over me. But it wasn't my friend Micah. This Micah was thirsty for blood...my blood.

"Micah, It's me. It's Sookie. We're going to wake up Eric and get you food. But you can't have me." His hands pinned my shoulders to the wall. I felt my head thump back against the hard brick as he shook me. With a hissing sound he opened his mouth and his fangs popped out.

He held me down with one arm, the other grabbed my hair and forced my face to the side.

"Micah, please don't. It's me Sookie. Please, listen to me. Don't, Micah, Please." I cried and sobbed, trying in vain to push him from me. The tip of his fang pierced my neck. The sting of it shot through my body. Just as I was sure my life was over, Micah was being lifted by the back of his neck. I scrambled to my feet. Eric had Micah pinned to a wall. Pam was starting to stir.

"Pam! Get upstairs and get blood. Get it now." Pam jumped up and ran upstairs, stopping only to punch in the code to allow her out of the room. I turned my attention to Eric and Micah. My hands tugged on Eric's arm, trying to get him to release Micah before he killed him.

"Eric, I'm okay. Please, let him go. He didn't know it was me. He was just starving. Pam's getting blood. Please let him go." I felt Eric's arm slacken just a bit. He slowly released Micah back to the ground just as Pam came back with an arm full of bottles of blood. She ripped the cap off and shoved the bottle towards Micah. He snatched it and drank greedily. Eric took a step back to hold me in his arms. I turned my head to his chest and tried to calm myself. My heart was thumping so fast I thought it would come out of my chest.

Pam handed Eric a bottle of blood, which he drank in one big gulp. The three of us stood back and watched Micah drink bottle after bottle of blood.

Once Micah had his fill of blood he leaned his head back against a wall and looked over at me. I was still huddled in Eric's arms, shaking and crying.

"Sook..." He looked so sad, his eyes were rimmed in red, his face defeated. I stepped from Eric's arms and slowly walked towards Micah. Eric reluctantly released me. When I was close enough to touch him, I kneeled down in front of Micah and held my arms out for him.

He looked confused for a moment before moving forward and into my arms. I held him close for a second, running my hand over the back of his head.

"I'm so sorry, Sook."

"Shh, it's okay." I held on to him for a little longer before waving Pam over to me. When she kneeled beside me I let go of Micah, and gently nudged him into Pam's arms. The second I released Micah, Eric was lifting me into his arms and holding me tight.

~*~

That night, we all sat around the fireplace in Pam's living room. None of us were keen on the thought of leaving each other. Eric sat with his legs spread open, and me sitting in between them. I was leaned back against his chest, his arms tight around my waist. He kept his chin propped up on the top of my head. Micah was laying on his back on the floor. Pam sat beside him, running her nails over his stomach.

Eric was the first to speak.

"What happened?"

Micah sat up and slung one arm around Pam. "They came just before sunrise. I thought I heard something and looked out the window. They were there with torches. Just like the old days." He gave a bitter laugh. "But Eric, this time, they had an army of Were's with them. I knew I had to get someplace safe, quickly. So I used my gift." I tilted my head to the side.

"Gift?"

"You know how Eric can fly? Well, I can transport myself to another place. I closed my eyes and thought of Fangtasia. When I opened my eyes I was in the room. I couldn't get out. I tried to rip the keypad out of the wall to open the door, but I couldn't. I was stuck without blood down there."

He looked down at the ground and then back up at me. "I'm sorry, Sook. I was so hungry."

"It's okay. I know you would never hurt me on purpose." My fingers pinched my forehead, attempting to massage away the massive headache that was forming.

"So, Micah. You can transport, like Eric can fly, and like Andre could tell I was part fae. But why didn't you tell us before?" I stared at him expectantly. Micah just looked to Eric and then back to the ground.

"Micah hasn't used it since the gift failed his bonded. I will say no more on the subject. He will share when he is ready."

"Okay." I was disappointed at having a secret between us, but I knew he'd tell me in his own time. "So now what? Do we involve Felipe?" Chills ran down my spine at the thought of contacting him for anything, but it might be necessary.

"I am King of Louisiana now. We will not involve Felipe."

"Okay, but where will we sleep tonight? What if they know where Pam lives as well?" Before Eric could answer his cell phone was ringing. He slid out from behind me and walked into another room to take the call in private.

I looked around Pam's living room for the first time. It was a vision in powder blue and cream. Everything matched, down to the smallest detail. My eyes fell on Pam. She was fussing over Micah like a worried mother. I couldn't help but smile as she held a straw while he sipped at a bottle of blood. Her fingers worked through his hair, his hands held her waist close to him.

I stood to go find my viking. If I was his Queen, I was entitled to know what was going on. At least that's what I told myself. The truth was I just wanted to be close to him. I followed a hallway down to a small guest room. Eric was standing by the window, facing out, and speaking in hushed tones.

My arms ached to hold him. I crossed the room and pressed my chest against his back, my hands wrapping around his waist. I laid my head against his back and closed my eyes, inhaling his masculine scent. He turned in my arms, I thought he was going to push me away, but he wrapped his free arm around me and squeezed tight.

After a few more minutes on the phone, Eric flipped it shut and jammed it in his pocket.

"That was one of my other sheriff's. This is not just a local effort. All over the country, homes are being burnt to the ground. It seems the humans have organized."

I looked up at Eric. His blond hair glowed in the moonlight, his blue eyes piercing the night. Such a beautiful man. I felt rage building inside me. How could anyone assume that all vampires were alike. Eric may not be a saint, but he didn't run around killing every human that he could find. For heaven's sakes, he ran a bar that catered to human tourists. But still, people were bent on seeing him and all of his kind slaughtered like cattle. A tear rolled down my face. Eric's thumb brushed it away.

"No tears, my Queen. This will be solved and we will continue our honeymoon in peace." Somehow, I doubted that, but I tried to be optimistic. Eric flipped open his cell phone and punched a few numbers.

"Proceed to your group shelter. Inform your people. We will be in contact. Do not leave until I say it is clear to do so. Be sure that every vampire personally brings enough blood to last at least a week." He hung up the phone and then dialed another number, then another, and another. Each time repeating the same message. When he was done making his phone call he looked back down at me.

"What is going on Eric?"

He lifted me up and sat me down on the guest bed, kneeling between my legs and staring into my eyes.

"I'm sending everyone to ground. Every area has a bomb shelter of sorts. It is hidden from human eyes, and is fire-proof. Everyone will be safe there. And they will stay there until I deem it safe to return."

"Won't that be obvious, if they are watching vampires, won't they see everyone heading to the same place?"

"I must risk it. I know of no other way to keep them safe. This will buy us at least a week to put a stop to this." He raised his hands to my face and held my cheeks.

"Sweet Sookie. You were meant for so much more than this." The pain in his eyes made my heart clench with pain. He ran his fingers over my eyelids, cheeks, and then my lips.

"I'm sending you, Pam, and Micah to ground with the rest."

"No."

"Yes, I will not have my bonded, my Queen, my...my wife out there with these killers. You will be safe with the others until I return." I shook my head between his hands.

"What if you don't return?" Eric silenced me by pressing a kiss to my lips. He stood and held out a hand for me. I took his hand and went down to the living room with him. While he informed Micah and Pam of his plan, I gathered every last bottle of blood in Pam's fridge. I heard something moving next to me. Pam had brought over a large cooler. I crammed the cooler full of blood.

"You need food too Sookie."

"Do you have a large bag?" Pam ran upstairs and came back quickly with large duffel bag.

"We'll stop on the way and get some things that will last for the week." I looked to Eric as I said it. His eyes were focused on the fireplace. He looked detached and distant. I sighed and went back to helping Pam pack.

~*~

Two hours later we were all beneath an old warehouse, entering the shelter. We had stopped and gotten more blood for those that may not have brought any, food for me, and some clothes. Eric stopped at Fangtasia, going to the basement vault and retrieving his sword. How it made the trip to Fangtasia is something I guess I'll never know. We also didn't know if Eric's home was in ashes, if the FotS burned it to the ground after we left. Another thing I'd have to figure out later.

I don't know what I was expecting when I entered the shelter, but what I found tore at my heart. There were at least a hundred vampires cramped together. When Eric stepped into the room everyone silenced themselves.

"I would ask for the strongest and oldest vampires to come forth." I clung to Eric's side as five vampires stepped forward.

"Would you fight with me tonight, willing to take down those who have wronged us?"

Each one confirmed they would fight. Chills ran up my spine when I realized that while I hid out in an underground shelter with a hundred vampires, my husband would be above ground fighting.

"Those who will stay, will know that my Queen and my second in command will be in charge. Any order given from them, will be considered an order from me. Any betrayal against them, will be considered a betrayal against me. Think wisely before acting rashly." Eric motioned for Pam and I to step to his side.

"Sookie and Pamela are to be protected at all costs. Even if it means your own necks." Eric took my hand and pushed his way through the crowed. We made our way to a steel door. He handed unlocked the door and handed Pam the key. We filed into the room behind him. Micah sat our bags down near a small bed. I looked around at the sad space.

It was dark, cement flooring. The bed was tiny, barely enough for one person. There was a tiny bathroom, just the essentials. I wondered why a vampire hide out had a bathroom, but I was grateful that it did.

"Sookie, you are to stay in here each day. You will have to adapt to a vampire schedule. I do not want you in a room full of waking vampires. There is plenty of true blood to go around, but I'd rather you be safe in here. Pam and Micah will stay with you." He tossed his sword on the bed and came to gather me in his arms.

"These are your people now Sookie. Pamela will help you. But you must lead. If I do not return..." I pressed my fingers over his lips.

"Eric, you will return. You are a warrior, a viking, a king, and now a husband. You will, you must return to me." He kissed my forehead.

"You will be a wonderful Queen. Now, I must go."

I thought about flinging myself to the ground and begging him to stay, but I knew he couldn't. Pam, Micah, and I followed Eric back out into the main room. His five warriors stood at the top of the steps, waiting for him. When he reached the steps he turned to everyone in the room.

"All will be as it was before. I will take care of this problem."

Eric allowed us to follow him out of the shelter. The five men who were to join him, waited at the exit.

"I can come with you." Micah looked to Eric.

"Micah, you are one of my most trusted friends. I am entrusting you with the most difficult task. Protect her." Eric looked over at me, I thought I saw a tear coming, but he pushed it away.

"I will, my King." Micah actually kneeled before Eric. "I will protect her with my life."

Pam reached out and patted Eric's shoulder before walking back down to the shelter. I stood there, immobilized by the fear of losing him.

"There has to be another way."

"If it were just humans, there would be. But the presences of the Weres has escalated this problem. They must be dealt with." I bit my lip and nodded. I tried to stay strong for him. I didn't want to cry, but I did. I broke down.

My arms flung around his neck as I jumped up onto him, my legs wrapping around his waist.

"Promise me you will come back to me. Please promise me."

Eric held me tight. I titled my head up to stare into his eyes. "I love you, Eric Northman. You better come back."

"I love you too, Sookie Northman. You are my reason to come back."

I moved my hands to his face and pulled him in for a deep kiss. We kissed like it was our last time, because it very well could be. Eric slowly slid me down his body until I was standing in front of him. As he turned to leave I let the tears fall.

"Please return to me." I whispered it to myself, but I knew he could hear me.

~*~

I managed to make it a whole ten minutes before sneaking away from Pam and Micah to grab the sword Micah had brought along. I edged a long a back wall, slowly making my way to the stairs. Suddenly, a hand shot out to grabbed mine.

"Micah." I hissed it at him. Pam stood on his other side. "You have to let me go to him."

"He made me promise."

"Than come with me." I looked down to Pam. She looked at me like she was impressed.

"Pam, can you stay here and handle everyone? You are Eric's second, you know better what to do here than I do. Please, let Micah and me leave to help Eric."

"You'd do anything for him, would you not?" Pam stared into my eyes, she was asking me a dead serious question.

"I'd die for him." I lowered my voice as I said it, trying to hold back more tears. Pam's eyes left mine for the quickest second, just to look at Micah.

"I know the feeling. Go, Eric will probably kill me for this, but go to him." Pam ran back to the room, then came back with two long daggers. "These are mine, take care of them."

I reached out and took the daggers from Pam, and handed Micah his sword back. She gave me a kiss on the forehead. The kiss she planted on Micah was deeper. When she finally released him, she watched us leave.

When we were outside, the cool night air hit me all at once. I breathed in deep and turned to Micah.

"Ready?"

His only response was a smile as he grabbed my hand and took off in the direction Eric's scent took him.

Heaven help me, I was going to war. And this time it wasn't a dream.

-----------------

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

I do not own any of these characters. Charlaine Harris does. Please don't sue! The only one I own is Micah. And he's mine all mine!

A/N: Sorry this one took so long. Between the problems with FF login and some personal stuff, I've had no luck posting. This is a short one and hopefully the next will be longer.

Just a word of thanks to Kawai, Rob, and the very real Micah. You guys are family to me. I 3 you all.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Micah and I had trailed Eric deep into the woods. He was barely in our sight. Only the occasional shine of his blond hair in the moonlight gave any indication that we were still following him. Micah was carrying me on his back, piggy back style. It was quicker than trying to following along side him.

"How does Eric know where they are?" I whispered in Micah's ear, hoping Eric wouldn't hear me.

"It's a trap. There is a vampire whose home is back in these woods. He made himself visible and let the enemy track him back here. When they try to burn the home down, Eric and his men will strike, then take cover in his home for the day."

"What if the men aren't dead by dawn?"

"Not an option."

His voice was strong and unwavering. I only hoped that he was right. I kept my head against his shoulder, trying to avoid the branches that were whipping around in the harsh wind. Micah moved like the very wind that blew at our back. I had no doubt in my mind that in his day, he was a fierce warrior. Though he preferred humor now, I knew that he was every bit the fighter that Eric was.

I opened my eyes for a brief second. I could see Eric stopping right before a large clearing in the woods. In the center of the clearing was a modest house. It reminded me of my Bon Temps home.

"Who lives out here?"

I slid off of Micah's back.

"One who doesn't want to be found. I think we should go to Eric and let him know that we are here. I do not want to surprise him in the middle of a fight."

I balled my hands into fists and lightly bit on my knuckle. I knew Eric was going to be furious with me for following him out here

"No. We stay out of the way unless he needs us."

"Whatever you say Sookie."

"I think that's the best."

Micah found a large tree and positioned us behind it. We were hidden from plain view, but could still see what was going on. The men from the shelter who had joined him were fanning out to surround the house. For the first time I got a really good look at the house. There were about 10 Weres fanned out around the property. Which struck me as odd. There were no humans. No members of the FotS. Suddenly a chill ran through me. It was a trick. FotS wasn't behind this at all. It was the Weres. But wouldn't Alcide tell me? I had protection from the Shreveport and Jackson Weres. This group couldn't be local.

"Micah, this isn't right. It's a trap. There are no humans. Only Weres. Something isn't right. We've got to get Eric and those guys out of here."

Before Micah could stop me I took off through the woods. Eric heard me coming before I even got close. His eyes went wide with anger. He turned and stalked towards me, like a predator to its prey.

I ran to him and pulled him close. Before he could say one word I pressed my hand against his mouth.

"Eric, there are no humans here. All Weres. Something is wrong. I can just feel it. Something is not right. I think the Weres are behind all these attacks."

Eric kissed the palm of my hand then slowly removed it from his lips.

"There were FotS members present the night our home was almost torched."

"I think that was just convenient. The house burning was probably an idea given to FotS by a Were. Throw suspicion off of them for a while. Eric, I'm serious, something is not right."

"We have to take these Weres out Sookie. There is a vampire in that house depending on us. Where's Micah? I know that fool is the one who brought you out here. You need to go back with him."

"I won't."

Eric gripped my shoulders and lifted me off the ground so I was face to face with him.

"Now is not the time to argue. I want you safe."

"And I want to fight with you." Eric shook his head and then kissed my nose.

"Nothing I say will convince you to stay back will it?"

"No."

"Then go get Micah and get back here quickly. You will stay close to us." He gently lowered me back to the ground. As soon as my feet touched the earth I took off for Micah.

I ran back through the woods to the spot Micah was left standing in, but he wasn't there. I turned around, looking for any trace of him, when I heard twigs snapping. I followed the sound deep into the woods. When the sound stopped, I froze.

My eyes were fixed on the sight of a large tiger standing over Micah. I knew that tiger. I'd know him anywhere.

Quinn.

With no thought for myself I rushed forward. I couldn't let Quinn kill Micah. The closer I got, I could see the blood on Micah's neck and the tigers mouth.

I pulled out the daggers Pam had given me. I slowly walked towards Quinn.

"Let go of him. He hasn't done a thing to you. You leave him alone now." The tiger let out a loud roar as I got closer. "Now Quinn. Move now. Leave him alone."

To my surprise he took a few steps back and I heard the gloppy noises of him shifting back to human form. I was too angry to bother to avert my eyes when he stood before me naked.

"What are you doing?"

"Saving you, saving us."

"You are insane. You almost killed an innocent person."

Quinn made a move to pull me towards him. I held the dagger out and pointed it at his heart.

"He's not an innocent person babe. He is a God damned vampire."

"Quinn, if you do not walk away I will kill you."

"Babe, you wouldn't harm a fly."

"Ask Debbie Pelt about that. You stay away from Micah. And go call off the Weres about to torch that house."

"Not unless you agree to leave Eric and come with me." I pushed the point of the dagger against his chest a little harder.

"Never. I would never leave Eric for you."

I looked over to Micah. He was so still that I couldn't tell if he lived, or if his throat had been torn out. For the longest time we stood in one position.

"Babe, be smart. It's almost dawn, put the knife down and go find your corpse of a husband. Leave me with him."

The tone in his voice made my veins turn to ice. I was shaking with rage. That is really the only excuse I have for what happened next.

"Fuck you Quinn."

In hindsight, it probably wasn't the smartest move to anger a Were, but I had just about had it with him. His hand flew up to my throat, gripping in tight.

"You listen to me. You should be my mate. You don't belong with a corpse." Quinn threw me up against a tree and jumped for me. In one second, he had me pinned to the ground. He held my wrists tight so I couldn't stab him. Unfortunately, for him, he left one place vulnerable. I pulled my knee up as high as I could and kicked him right between the legs. He rolled off me as I scrambled to my feet. His hand wrapped around my ankle, sending me falling to my knees. He quickly regained his footing and his hands grabbed onto my hair, pulling me back as hard as he could.

"I'm done playing with you babe." His hand tightened around my throat. As I struggled to breath my hand clutched Pam's dagger closer. Before I could give it any thought, I swung my hand back and plunged it deep into his heart. Quinn's eyes widened as his grip loosened. He pressed his hands to his chest as he fell back. I started crying, but didn't have time to mourn. It was almost dawn and I had to get Micah back to the house and hope that the other Weres were taken care of. I pulled the dagger from Quinn's chest and took off towards Micah, shoving them in my pockets as I ran.

He made not one sound as I lifted his shoulders and gripped him under his arms. I started the hard task of pulling him back to the house. It was a long way back, I moved as quick as I could. My throat burned with each breath, but I couldn't afford to slow down.

I had only been pulling him for 5 minutes, but it felt like hours. I was tired, sore, and I felt like I could lay down and die on the bed of pine needles beneath my feet. Everything felt hopeless as I dragged him through those woods. I knew that I wouldn't make it back in time. I dropped Micah and then sunk to my knees and started clawing at the ground. Hopefully I could bury Micah until daylight.

Tears were in my eyes and my hands were raw and bloody from digging when I felt Eric's presence behind me. Without a word, he lifted Micah and carried him back to the house. Just was we were entering, the last of the night darkness slipped away.

A vampire I had never met, lead us down to the basement where many vampires were already sleeping. Eric laid Micah down on the ground and sat down next to him. He pulled me down with him and I started crying. I was shaking with the realization of what I had done. I had killed Quinn. I had killed again.

Eric held me close, laying me in between him and Micah.

"He'll be okay." Was the only thing Eric whispered before falling asleep for the day.

I laid there between them. Thinking that once again, I was sleeping in a room full of vampires.

~*~

I woke up to the sound of men talking in hushed tones. I struggled to open my eyes as pain lanced through my throat. My hands planted themselves on the ground to push me up into a sitting position. The first person who came into my line of sight was Micah. His throat barely showed any signs of what Quinn had done to him. He lowered himself to his knees beside me and took my hand.

"Eric is upstairs speaking with a few important people. I know your throat hurts, so don't talk. Just wait here and I'll go get him."

I tried to nod, but even that was impossible. Micah patted my hand and headed upstairs for Eric. I tried to look around at the other vampires in the room, but I couldn't turn my head. I leaned back against the wall and tried to take slow deliberate breaths to ease the pain.

Cool hands gently stroked my throat. I opened my eyes again to see Eric leaning over me, his knuckles grazing my neck. He didn't say anything as he scooped me up and carried me upstairs. I tried to keep my eyes open to see everything, but it just hurt too bad.

"I need someplace private." I heard Eric talking to someone but I didn't have the strength to turn and see who it was.

"Of course."

I kept my eyes closed as we were lead down what seemed to be an endless hallway. Finally I heard the creak of a door opening and then silence as the man left us alone. Eric cradled me close to him as he stretched out on a bed.

"You need to take my blood to heal."

It wasn't a request and I wasn't going to say no anyway. There was a crunching sound as he slid his fangs into his own wrist, before placing it in front of my mouth. I parted my lips and pressed them to his wrist, doing my best to swallow the warm liquid. My throat hurt just from swallowing, but I knew it was a momentary discomfort. Eric's blood would heal my throat and make me feel much better.

I took a few more gulps and pushed Eric's wrist away. He brought it up to his own lips to lick the wounds so they would heal. I leaned my head back against his chest and started to sob. I hated to be the girl that cried when life stressed her out too bad, but I couldn't handle it any more.

"What happened out there Sookie? You need to tell me." His hands wrapped around my waist and held me close to him.

"Quinn had Micah. When I left you to go back and find him, he wasn't there. I heard twigs snapping so I decided to follow him. Quinn had him by the throat. Quinn and I got into a fight, and I stabbed him in the heart. I killed Quinn."

Eric sat in stunned silence for a while. I could feel his shock through the bond.

"What did he say to you to get you to kill him?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Let's just say he hurt me for the last time." I raised my hands to his and locked my fingers around his. His thumbs brushed against my stomach, trying to sooth me. "What are we going to do about this Eric?"

"We have one of the Weres. We will find out what is going on"

"Then what?"

Eric rested his chin on the top of my head and clutched my hands tightly. "Then we will live in peace. I swear it to you. We will honeymoon in peace." He lifted me up and laid me on the bed next to him. He turned on his side and ran the back of his hand over my cheek.

"I'm going to question the Were, my love. Try to sleep again." Eric kissed both of my eyelids and then brushed his lips over mine. He laid beside me a few more moments, stroking my hair, until I fell asleep again.

-----------------------

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

I do not own any of these characters. Charlaine Harris does. Please don't sue! The only one I own is Micah. And he's mine all mine!

A/N: This is the last chapter of this story. I'm sorry to end it without wrapping everything up as much as I wanted to. However, sometimes you just have to know when to throw the towel in! This story was starting to drag on, the last thing I wanted was to write chapter after chapter of meaningless dribble just for the sake of doing it.

I hope you all will forgive me. Real life has a way of interfering and I just can't promise to keep up a story like this. As much as I would like too! This is not the end of my writing all together. I'm working on my own original story. And I will keep writing SVM one-shots. You can check them out at my blog:

http:// ericsmut . blogspot . com

You have to remove the spaces (obviously).

I just wanted to send out a heartfelt thanks to Kawai. Today's her birthday! She has been a constant source of support while writing this story. Without her I probably wouldn't have gotten much of anything done. She deserves a very public thank you for being such a wonderful friend.

Also, I wanted to thank the ladies at Blue Whale Pub. I realize I don't stop by much anymore, but I promise I will as soon as my life gets back onto a normal schedule.

Thanks to everyone who stuck with this story. I appreciate all your reviews, the all meant so much to me. I hope you will continue to read my one-shots. Who knows, maybe one day I'll pick the pen up and write another part to this story. But for now, this is the end. Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following week flew by in a blur of fights, blood, death, and the overwhelming feeling of hopelessness. Were's were questioned and tortured for answers. I fought my hardest to maintain the level of disgust that I would have normally found appropriate. Unfortunately, night by night, as more of the area vamps were slaughtered, I cared less and less.

On this evening, I found myself sitting in the living room of another one of Eric's hidden Shreveport homes. This one wasn't nearly as large as the other, but it was cozy. It had become something of a headquarters for anyone of importance.

As usual, I was alone in the house. Eric and I were barely more than two passing ships in the night now. He would come in just before dawn, soaked in blood. He'd take a shower and go to sleep for the day, just as I was waking up. Not that I didn't understand why things were as they were, but it didn't make it hurt any less.

My thoughts were snapped back to the present by the sound of the front door slamming shut. Eric came in, soaked in blood as usual, but tonight most of it was his. There were gashes and cuts covering his body, and marring his beautiful face. I jumped from the sofa and ran to him, throwing my arms around him. Ignoring his wince as I clung tightly to him.

"What happened?" My voice was shaky and frightened. Of all the nights Eric came home covered in blood, it was never his.

"It's finished." He was so calm, cold even. "Felipe was behind it all. Pulling every damn string."

"Why would he do that? Why give up Louisiana to you, if he was just going to come after it?"

"He was hoping to distract me. He wanted me gone, and you for himself."

I shivered, and it had nothing to do with the cold.

"He will not be a concern any longer. Unless he can regrow a head, he will not be a concern. Sandy has taken over his other territories. The Were's being used were not local. Alcide is seeing to it that they are taken care of."

"It's over? You mean it?"

"I'm not saying that you will never be in danger again. But for now, we are safe."

I threw myself around him again. Tears poured down my face, tears of joy. Finally, we were able to have a little bit of peace, no matter how brief. Eric lifted me up into his arms. Cradling me close to his chest as he made his way to the bathroom. He didn't even sit me down as he turned on the water for a shower.

With the vampire speed I was growing to love, he had us both undressed and under the warm water in seconds. I ran my hands along his body and through his hair as the blood rinsed down the drain. Once he was clear of all blood I wrapped my arms around his chest and held tight. Holding him close to me as the water pounded down over us. My lips pressed against his chest, hot tears stinging my cheeks.

Eric's hands tangled in my hair as he held me closer. After a few moments, we separated long enough to wash each other. As the water started cooling he lifted me out of the shower. We took the time to thoroughly dry each other off before he carried me to bed.

He laid me back on the bed and stared at me with a mixture of love and lust in his eyes. I held my breath as I met his eyes. I watched as the lust was pushed back and I was left with only love. He slowly crawled on top of me, resting his weight on his elbows. His head dipped down and his lips met mine in a soft, gentle kiss. My heart ached as it swelled with the tenderness of the moment.

He shifted slightly, my legs spreading to accommodate his hips between them. He broke our kiss and held my face in his hands. Eric's eyes never left mine as he slowly slid deep inside me. I gasped and cried out as he buried himself to the hilt. He started working himself in and out, taking his time with his strokes. He made sure I felt every inch of him as it entered me.

My fingers dug into his back as he slowly drove me insane. He never picked up his pace, instead he remained slow and steady. I felt the tremblings of an orgasm building low in my belly. He shifted again so he was brushing against my nub with each stroke. Eric looked into my eyes one last time before kissing my lips, and then lowering his fangs to my neck.

When he broke skin my orgasm tore through me. I could feel myself tightening against him as he pulled mouthfuls of blood from my body and shook with his own orgasm.

~*~

Hours later we were still curled up against each other in bed. Something on the dresser caught my eye.

"What's that?" I asked Eric, pointing to the small box, wrapped in gold paper.

"I'm not sure. Wedding present?"

"Pam said she has them all in the basement of Fangtasia until we finish remodeling the other house."

"Open it and see."

I swung my legs off the bed and made my way over to the dresser. I grabbed the gift and climbed back in bed next to Eric. There was no gift tag, or any indication who it was from. Pulling at the gold paper surrounding it, I quickly tore open the give. Inside the box was a note.

_Sookie and Eric,_

_Dreams can come true._

_Niall_

_I looked at the note and then looked up at Eric._

~*~

**6 Months Later**

I sat on the floor, laughing my head off at Eric. He had always been amusing, but watching him try to put together a crib had to be the funniest thing I'd ever had the pleasure of viewing.

"Can't we just pay someone to do this?"

"No, come on, this should be fun."

"The directions are wrong."

I smiled, remembering us having this exact same conversation in a dream that seemed like it happened a lifetime ago. The only difference was the setting. Eric and I had decided to build a new home instead of remodeling his Shreveport home.

Two pairs of hands reached out to rub my huge belly. I looked over at Micah and Pam. Fresh from their honeymoon, my favorite married couple were excited to see how much I had grown in the few weeks they had been gone.

Eric stood and pulled me into a hug. This time, I didn't cry because he couldn't fit his arms around me, I was just happy that he was here with me. He placed on hand on my back and guided me downstairs along with Micah and Pam.

I looked over all the new baby gadgets laying around. Pam and Micah were holding hands and kissing as Eric poured me a glass of sparkling cider. He poured expensive blood into champagne glasses for himself, Micah, and Pam.

I held my glass up as I looked at the people who I loved most in this world.

"To second chances?"

The all raised their glass and then took a sip. Eric stood behind me, one hand laying possessively on my stomach.

"A second chance. I'm the luckiest vampire in the world. I love you Sookie Northman." I turned in his arms and softly kissed him.

"I love you too, Eric Northman."

My world was finally complete.

The End


End file.
